Boy Wonder, or Wonder Boy?
by Embers and Dust
Summary: Bright cerulean eyes stared up at him. Blinking his own blue eyes in shock, he looked back at the boy, who was now giggling at the man's expression. Bruce didn't have to be the world's greatest detective to know that nothing would ever be the same. AU where Robin is Batman's biological son.
1. Our son

**Disclaimer: I don't own it**

* * *

Gotham had been quiet.

For some cities like Metropolis, that would be a good thing. It meant that the city was safe, that the villains of the day had been defeated, and citizens could go about their lives in peace. However, Gotham was always the exception. Many of the villains of Gotham were loud, but their loudness alerted people to danger, and their loudness let people get away.

The silence gave no such comfort. Silence was the mugger in the alleyway, the escape plan brewing in the heads of the inmates at Arkham, the assassins on the rooftops. Silence was uncertainty, and uncertainty in Gotham meant death.

Above the silent city, on top of the many dark skyscrapers, Batman stood and watched.

He was on alert, constantly scanning the streets below him. Despite the complete lack of disturbance, Batman knew that something huge was about to happen. The instincts he had spent years developing told him as much, but all the criminals in Gotham seemed to have taken the week off. There had been nothing that had warranted the Batman's attention.

Despite the obvious calm before the storm, Batman jumped off the roof and allowed himself to go home. As much as he hated to admit it, he was tired. The constant missions with the Justice League, his time as his cities protector, and the hassle of maintaining Wayne Enterprises had left little time for rest.

The Batmobile screeched into the Batcave, and Batman jumped out. As he walked over to the computer to log that night of patrol, he pulled his cowl off, becoming Bruce Wayne. Once his log was completed, he walked over to the changing station and began taking off the armor that made up his bat-suit. At the moment, all he could think of was his wonderfully soft, king sized bed that waited upstairs.

Bruce looked up when he heard soft footsteps approaching.

"I'm terribly sorry to disturb you Master Bruce," said Alfred, "but you have a visitor upstairs."

Bruce grunted and nodded in response. If Alfred had let them into the manor so late it must have been one of the members of the league. Bruce pulled off the last parts of his armor, and walked towards the elevator.

Alfred sighed silently. There were times he wished Bruce would be a bit more talkative. However, it was difficult to hold long conversations with Bruce when he _wasn't_ nearly dropping from exhaustion, so Alfred had little hope for tonight.

Bruce walked up the Batcave stairs and entered the manor. Closing the grandfather clock behind him, he briskly walked out of his private office and into the main sitting area. He opened the double doors of the lounge, but three steps inside he stopped. Unwillingly, his breath hitched in his throat when he saw who was waiting for him.

Diana Prince, also known as Wonder Woman, was sitting on one of the low couches.

He cleared his throat, and Diana spun around to face him.

Bruce gave her one of his rare genuine smiles, "Good to see you again Diana. It's been awhile."

And it had. Diana had not been seen by anyone in the League in nearly a year. Before she had left, she had claimed that her duties as Princess of the Amazons could no longer be ignored. When she had been asked when, or if, she would return, she would reply with a vague answer, and everyone assumed that meant she would be gone much longer than a year. But here she was. Standing in front of him was the goddess Bruce had loved all those months ago.

He noted her changes. Diana held herself differently. She seemed older, and looked like she has the weight of the world on her shoulders.

Her brown eyes met his blue "It's good to see you too, Bruce." She said softly, "I'm sorry this is so sudden, but the past few months have been... rather hectic." she ended with a low chuckle.

"I understand," he said, sitting down next to her, "But why are you _here_?" Diana cringed slightly, and Bruce internally cursed himself for his constant bluntness.

Diana straightened an invisible wrinkle in her skirt. She didn't look him in the eyes as she said, "Well, I haven't been straightforward with the League about my absence."

Bruce tilted his head. "Were you not on Paradise Island? Helping your people?" He asked, wondering why Diana would lie to the entire League.

"Only half right detective," she said, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. "I was home, but my people were helping me."

"Helping you? With what?" Bruce questioned, "Couldn't the League had helped you with-"

"No Bruce," Diana interrupted sharply, " No one on the League could have helped me, not even you."

"Diana what-" he was cut off yet again as the princess sighed.

She seemed to deflate in her seat as she glanced at Bruce. Then her eyes hardened and just as suddenly, she stood up. "Great Hera this is too much, I'll just show you."

She marched over to the window where a wicker basket was on the floor. Gently, she pulled a small bundle of blankets out of it. Keeping her back to Bruce, Diana began talking.

"I needed to find a safe and quiet place quickly, because I knew that some of our enemies will go to extreme lengths to gain leverage against us. This had to stay secret, partially because of my pride and partially because I had no idea what your reactions would be."

Bruce stood up apprehensively and walked closer to her. "Diana, I'm sure everyone would have understood any-"

Reaching her side he stopped abruptly, gaping the tiny baby that was resting peacefully in her arms. Offering the child to Bruce, Diana smirked at his dumbstruck expression. Bruce held and studied the tiny human. With a small head of ebony hair messily contrasting the child's red blanket, Bruce had no trouble guessing the child's mother.

The baby began to stir in his arms and Bruce finally remembered to breath.

"Is... is he yours?" Bruce asked.

Diana only nodded tensely. Gathering his courage for another question, he pushed further, "And the father?"

"You only need to look into his eyes to know." Diana said cryptically.

Hearing a small giggle coming from his arms, Bruce looked down. Bright cerulean eyes stared back up at him. The exact same color eyes Bruce's mother had. The same shade of blue that Bruce saw in the mirror.

Bruce stared at the boy, who began to giggle happily. Bruce didn't have to be the world's greatest detective to know that the next words Diana said would change his life.

"Bruce... he's our son."

Bruce swore he blacked out for a few seconds.

His son.

His **SON**.

 _Holy..._

He remembered what had happened before Diana had left.

Both Batman and Wonder Woman had been put on more Justice League missions together, their skills complementing the other. Soon, it had become commonplace for Bruce to offer Diana a room in his manor after particularly long or tiring missions. And at first it had been strictly professional; Separate beds, Separate rooms, in Separate wings of the manor.

Then, after one particularly gruesome mission, they had sat together offering words of comfort and understanding. That night, the strict lines that they had both drawn were broken.

Their relationship had stayed secret for nearly a month. Both of them were blissfully happy, Drunk on love.

But all good things had to end, and word of their relationship had gotten out. Many people thought it was only a rumor, with no idea that it was based on fact, but the media ate it up, and soon the world was in uproar. Both of them were now under constant scrutiny from the League, as well as dealing with new pressure from their enemies. Their respective rogues continually tried to use one of them against the other.

With more pressure mounting, they both realized that a relationship in their line of work could not function, and they had broken it off on good terms. Diana slowly stopped staying at the manor, and Bruce grudgingly accepted that it was necessary.

What he had not wanted to accept was her leaving for Paradise Island. It had taken months for him to truly get over her sudden departure.

To think that all this time that instead of fighting and training beside her sisters on Paradise Island, she had been _pregnant..._

"Bruce?"

He was shocked out of his stupor by the very subject of his thoughts. Dianna was looking at him with a worried expression.

"You've turned very pale, would you like to sit down?" Diana said, concern lacing her voice. She had a sudden urge to laugh as she realized that she had never seen Batman, or Bruce, truly surprised. His pale face and slight shaking was enough to tip her of his vulnerable state.

"No," Bruce said, immediately straightening, and holding the baby closer to his chest. "I want to hear this story standing up."

Diana crossed her arms and looked at the child fondly. "When I first found that I was pregnant, I knew that if our enemies discovered this, they would never stop trying to get to either of us through our child."

Bruce interrupted, "You thought our enemies would try to use our child against us."

"Yes, and I couldn't allow that."Diana agreed, "So I kept it a secret from everyone, going to the one place I knew was safe from the world."

"Paradise Island" He finished.

"Yes. Bruce you have to understand, It broke my heart to leave with such little warning, but I _had_ to. Our child would never be safe if his existence was public knowledge."

Bruce nodded, thoughtfully, some color returning to his face, "How did your people react?"

Unexpectedly, Diana laughed "Oh, they were furious! Many of their faces turned purple from rage!"

Bruce was puzzled, "And how is that funny?"

"Because of how I earned their respect again." Diana snickered, "My _mother_ simply told them that I should be heralded as a great warrior, for braving _ALL_ the dangers of man." Seeing Bruce blush slightly and run his hand through his hair only made her laugh harder. "After that, most of my sisters were glad to help, and I was quickly accepted back to the island. However after our child was born, more problems arose."

"Problems?" Bruce questioned, looking down at the baby in his arms.

"He's a boy." Diana stated.

"Oh... right. "Bruce murmured, suddenly realizing her dilemma.

"And the great detective has figured it out." Diana said dejectedly, her eyes on the floor. "Once his gender was discovered, many of my once kind sisters became hostile, and my mother and I realized that my home had suddenly become one of the most dangerous places in the world for our child. So I left."

"And now you're here."

"Yes. Now I'm here."

Bruce gently sat down on the couch, "Diana, I understand why you came, but you have to understand that what you're asking me to do... With my life, both nighttime and day, how can I be a good father?"

Sitting down next to him Diana softly teased and nudged his shoulder, "What, is this the great _Batman_ running from a child?"

A sharp look quickly quieted her joking, and she continued, "Bruce, I know this is big, but I _can't_ raise him. In a few years I may be able to convince my sisters to accept him, maybe let him visit the island, but he needs a home."

"Diana, I-" Bruce was cut off by a small cough by the door. Both heads turned to the butler, suddenly realizing that they weren't alone.

"Have you been standing there the whole time?" Bruce asked incredulously.

"Long enough Master Bruce. "said Alfred. His stiff upper lip had been replaced with a soft smile, and for Alfred, that meant he was basically jumping for joy. "Now if I may, I would like to add my thoughts on this matter."

"Of course Alfred," said Bruce.

"Well," Alfred began, "Since it is obvious he is going to be staying here, Master Bruce, I will prepare a room."

Bruce could only gape as his father figure continued to talk.

"Now, raising a child is no easy task, and this child needs both of his mother and his father in his life. I expect both of you to take time out of your days, as civilians and as superheroes, to properly care for him. And although I am a butler, I will not let the responsibility of raising him fall to me alone."

Taking both of the young adults stunned silences as acceptance, Alfred continued. "Very well. Seeing how that one particular matter is settled, I shall be upstairs. I do believe that you have much to discuss." At this, Alfred promptly left the room, silently closing the door behind him.

The sudden departure left the room in an uncomfortable silence, and both adults in awe of the butler. After placing the tiny boy in the wicker basket, Bruce had yet another realization. Looking up to Diana, he asked, "What's his name?"

Diana nelt down to wrap the boy in blankets again. "On my island, to name a new child we offer them up to the gods. The Gods will then bestow the child with a name that suits them. The name they are given is a gift, and supposedly reveals parts of the child's identity." She placed the baby back into his basket. "However, he is no normal child, being born only half Amazon, so they gave him half of a full name." She said reluctantly. "His first name is Richard."

Bruce nodded and kept his eyes on the newly named child, "It suits him."

"He does not have a last name" Diana began, "I assumed you would have wanted to discuss-"

"Of course he has a last name, "Bruce scoffed and gently caressed the small child's head. "He _is_ my son."

Diana's heart soared. She had worried for hours over Bruce's reaction. Seeing his quick acceptance lifted her spirits higher than flying ever could.

"Richard Wayne," she said softly. "It sounds... right"

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated!**


	2. Telling the Press

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

* * *

Richard had been settled into one of the rooms next to Bruce's remarkably fast. How Alfred had gotten a cradle so quickly was beyond Diana, but Bruce suspected that it was from his childhood. Trying to hide this fact from Diana, they quickly moved back to the sitting room.

They sat together and began discussing how they would raise the young boy. One easy decision was that they would both have a large presence in Richard's life. Bruce would provide his permanent home, and Diana could sometimes take him to her small apartment in DC. Alfred would take care of Richard when their busy jobs did not allow it. The butler agreed, but only after he got both of the new parents to swear that they would not take advantage of his services.

"I will not become his only source of parental affection." He stated. "I will help care for him, but I am not his father."

"Of course Alfred, we would never expect you to."

For the next few hours, the two superheroes discussed the different problems that would undoubtedly arise while raising a child.

The first and most obvious problem was both parents' double lives. Knowing that they couldn't keep their secret from their son, the dilemma was solved quickly. Richard would be told of his unique heritage, and be taught to not speak of it.

The next problem to address was Bruce's fame. Once word got out that he had a son, the media would be frantic. The press would be relentless, with surprise interviews, and mobs of paparazzi following the boy. Bruce would not be surprised if the more desperate reporters tried to break into the manor, _again_. The Media's top priority would be on finding the identity of the mother, and since Diana's civilian persona valued her privacy, her identity would be kept a secret. Funnily enough, when they broke the news, they wouldn't have to stray far from the truth.

Then there was the problem was actually telling the press. Bruce offered to hire a private reporter to make sure the story was correct, but when he did, Diana gasped.

"Diana, they're going to find out." He said. He calmly placed a hand on her shoulder, "It's better if we can control-"

"What about Clark?" She interrupted.

Bruce cursed and covered his face with his hands. "Let's tell him the truth. But..." he paused, "In the morning. I'm too tired for this."

"Bruce..." she began sheepishly, checking her watch "it _is_ morning."

Looking from behind his fingers he groaned as he spotted the morning light peeking through the curtains. "Fine" he grunted and reached for his phone.

* * *

Usually when Superman got a call from Batman, it was because the world was ending. So Clark was surprised when he got a text from Bruce telling him to come to the manor as soon as possible. He wasted no time escaping the press conference that he was in. He knew he had to write an article about it, and his boss might not be happy about it later, but this was obviously urgent.

Clark changed into Superman, and flew as fast as a bullet to Gotham. Changing back into Clark Kent, he walked up to Wayne Manor and knocked on the door.

As he waited for someone, most likely Alfred, to answer, he turned back to look at the beautiful grounds. Clark had always loved it outdoors, and was slightly jealous of the perfectly manicured lawn. Hearing the door open, he turned back to the building.

"Hey Alfred I- Diana!" He exclaimed. For instead of the butler, the princess of the Amazons had opened the door. "It's so good to see you again!"

"It's wonderful to see you too Clark!" said Diana. After a quick embrace they parted and she opened the door wider for him. "Come inside. There is much we need to discuss. And much I have to explain."

As Clark walked in and saw Bruce, _the freaking Batman_ holding a baby, and _smiling,_ he had to agree.

* * *

"So what you're telling me," Clark began slowly " Is that Richard is your son, you left for paradise island to stay safe, only for it to become unsafe when he was born, making you come here, and you want me to write the story?"

"Yes." Said Bruce. He was only _slightly_ amused at Clark's reaction. It had been worse than his, and the alien wasn't even the one getting a son. After hearing the news, Clark had nearly fainted, and needed some smelling salts from one of Bruce's utility belts to truly get out of his shock.

Raising one eyebrow, Bruce suddenly couldn't resist teasing the man. "Are you saying you _don't_ want the story of the century?"

"No, I-" Clark stuttered

"What Bruce is trying to say," Diana interrupted, "Is that we trust you with our lives, and our son's."

Slowly recovering from shock, the reporter in Clark began to question the new parents. "Who else will know that you're Richard's mother?" he asked, looking at the tiny boy that was cradled in his father's arms.

"For now, only us and Alfred. The people on my island know about Richard but as they don't know his last name they shouldn't be able to find him easily." said Diana, "The risk is too great to tell anyone else. If any of our enemies found out we had a child, our son would never be safe."

"Ok" Clark said, processing what had happened, "So the story," Clark stuttered, "A young woman, whose identity did not want to be exposed, appeared at the Manor with Richard, gave the child to Bruce, and after proving that he was his son, left not intending to return."

"Yes." Bruce said. "Though, if you take the last part off, that actually is the story. Just don't mention any magical islands and it'll be fine."

"Right," Clark stood and began to walk to the door again, "I have to get this to my office. I have a feeling my boss won't be mad at me for missing that press conference anymore."

He was in the foyer when he was stopped by a strong hand on his shoulder. He turned to see that Bruce and Diana had followed him. If he hadn't been looking and seen Bruce's lips move, he would never have believed what came out of the man's mouth.

"It's just a formality, but we want you to be his Godfather."

Clark was shocked. But as he thought back, he realized just how much the three of them had changed. Just _two_ years ago, Wonder Woman wouldn't trust any man, Batman would never show up during the day, and Superman had been too worried about breaking anything to get attached. The three of them had changed each other for the better, and had become better friends because of it. Now _Bruce_ had actually offered them a way to strengthen their friendship. And despite Bruce and Diana's previous relationship, the three still trusted each other with their lives. Realizing this, he smiled turned to his two best friends.

"I would be honored."

* * *

 ** _Bruce Wayne has a son._**

That was the headline on every newspaper and magazine the next day. Newscasts used it as a main story. Gossip shows used every resource they had to find the latest girlfriends of the infamous playboy. With the mother staying unknown, the child's mystery and intrigue spread like wildfire. Within thirty minutes of the news going public, Wayne manor had been surrounded.

Bruce looked outside his window and sighed. He was _SO_ glad he had asked Clark to wait one day to release the story. That time allowed him to go to his close colleagues and friends personally and tell them the news. Lucius Fox and Leslie Thompkins were of these select few. Lucius simply sighed and shook his head, while Leslie had laughed and said she would come by to check up on Richard soon. Both of them told him to take a break from _both_ jobs for a while. After reassuring them, he went back to his home.

As soon as he arrived, he advised Diana to leave. If she was caught on Wayne manor, she would never have the privacy she wanted. She had nodded, and after saying that she was going to the watchtower to see the rest of the Justice League, she kissed Richard on the head and silently flown away. Now it was just the Wayne's and their loyal butler in the mansion, with hundreds of people just outside the gates.

Clark had done his job well. He had written the article exactly as he had instructed, and then sold it to hundreds of other news companies. To get the story, the companies had to publish the exact article, as well as pay Clark's workplace, The Daily Planet. The office had already gotten a huge amount of money for the story, and Bruce knew Clark would be living very well for the next few years.

Some people had wondered why the billionaire from Gotham had gone to a reporter from Metropolis, but those were the people who had never experienced the Gotham press. They were ruthless, cunning, and would tear apart any story to twist it into their own version. It was obvious to the public that Mr. Wayne had wanted to control how people would find out. By going to one of the reporters outside of Gotham, he insured just that. Seeing how Bruce Wayne and Lois Lane had a history, he had gone with the next best option. Although not as persistent as Lois Lane, Clark Kent had a reputation for not printing a story until he knew it was true.

He made sure his curtains were closed tight before Bruce turned back to his son. Sometimes the child seemed too quiet, and sometimes he would demand everyone's attention. However, he had not cried out or screamed or wailed. Richard seemed to only react with laughing and cries of glee. He thought this might be slightly odd, but didn't ponder it. Who was _he_ to know about normal emotions?

In the short 24 hours Bruce had been aware of Richards's existence, the boy had managed to worm into his stone-cold heart. On multiple occasions Bruce had to stop himself from cooing over the boy... At least, out loud. And despite Alfred's constant cool appearance, he knew Richard was getting to his oldest friend as well.

Picking up his son for what seemed like the millionth time, he quickly re-wrapped the boy in another blanket. Richard didn't wake up, only turned slightly and grabbed a fistful of Bruce's shirt. Bruce looked down, and realizing that he wouldn't be able to put him down without waking him he smiled.

Bruce slowly sat down on the couch closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax. He was exhausted. Today had been hectic, and he had a sneaking suspicion that the next few months would be even more so. Bruce decided he would handle this just like Batman did, one day at a time.

* * *

"And you won't say who the mother is?"

"No, and I expect no further questions on her"

"Of course, sorry Mr. Wayne. Now, no public images have been displayed of little Richard, why is that?"

"Please call me Bruce, and honestly, I've been too busy getting him settled to worry about those kinds of things."

"Is it true that you had no warning before he was dumped on you?"

"He was not dumped on me. I accepted him into my home, both me and his mother agreed that I could provide better care. But yes, it was all very sudden."

"And you fully expect to keep him?"

"Yes. Is that all?"

"Um... c-could I see him? And take a few pictures?"

"..."

"I'm sorry, I'll just go-"

"No, no it's ok. He's up in his room. I'll get him."

The reporter let out a breath as soon as Mr. Wayne had left the room. Her boss had been ecstatic that after a month of hounding from the press, Bruce Wayne had finally allowed one reporter into his home for an interview. And Mr. Wayne, or Bruce, had chosen her, Jesse Anderson, a 22 year old novice reporter.

After pondering his possible motives, she supposed he was simply being nice, and not trying expand his playboy reputation.

She immediately picked up her camera when Mr. Wayne returned with small child in his arms. The boy was blinking slowly, obviously just woken up. As soon as he saw the new person standing near him, he smiled with glee and reached out one tiny hand to the person. The other hand was tightly grabbing a small stuffed animal. When a flash of light came from the stranger, the boy simply smiled wider, clapped and laughed. The stranger laughed, and after a second she ran her smooth hand through his fluffy hair.

"He's so happy"

"Yes, I don't really know why, but I'm glad he is."

"...Mr. W- Bruce, can I say something?"

"Certainly"

"I may be overstepping my boundaries, but make sure to keep him happy and innocent for as long as possible. Gotham has a way of beating that out of people."

"Thank you for your warning, Jesse, but I know."

She thanked him once again, and left for her car. He watched the car drive away. Only his son could hear him when he repeated himself.

"Believe me, I know."

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated!**


	3. Grandparents

**/ _Translated from greek_ /**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own it**

* * *

Alfred had now been a butler for the Wayne's for 42 years.

He began this journey in England. Alfred had just completed another one of Her Majesty's secret missions, but he had needed medical attention. Thomas Wayne had been in England at the time, learning how to become a surgeon at a local hospital, and treated Alfred's wound.

Thomas only asked Alfred how he had gotten hurt once, and when he didn't get an answer, he kept the entire operation quiet. Touched by his show of trust, Alfred started a correspondence with Thomas. When Alfred had gotten tired of his life as a secret agent, Thomas offered a position as his butler in the States, and he had left with the Wayne's.

He had served Thomas for eight years when Thomas met Martha Kane.

Two years later she became Martha Wayne.

Three years later Bruce was born.

Even when his parents were around, Alfred had taken care of Bruce like a second father. There was no doubt that Bruce's parents loved him, but their schedules were too hectic to allow time for the one boy who truly mattered.

Seeing this, Alfred demanded that they take time off their jobs to spend time with their son. It wasn't perfect, and the entire family was rarely together, but Bruce was happier after every outing, so they continued.

It was on one of these outings that Thomas and Martha were murdered.

That night a loving couple with smiling boy left the Manor, and a broken child had returned. Overrun by Child Protection Services, Police, the Press, and his own grief, Alfred worked hard to secure Bruce's future. Bruce was left alone to grieve, and this, in Alfred's opinion, had been his greatest mistake. By thinking of the future, he had forgotten the present, and Bruce had suffered from it. He had become an angry, pessimistic and darker child. When Alfred saw the damage that had been done to the boy that was the closest thing he had to a son, he was heartbroken.

Alfred had not interfered when a 18 year old Bruce told him he wanted to travel the world, hoping that time away from Gotham would heal Bruce's wounds. Five years later, when Bruce returned to became Batman, he realized just how wrong he was. He protested the vigilantism vigorously, not seeing the point of needlessly endangering himself.

When Bruce had finally explained his actions, it was not what Alfred expected. Batman's purpose was not for a cheap thrill ride, or for the fun of scaring criminals.

Batman was created to protect. Batman's purpose was to help the innocent, before they ended up like that small broken boy in an alley so long ago.

After that night, Alfred supported the crusade full heartedly.

Two years into his career as Batman, Bruce he had founded the Justice League, and Alfred had hoped that by finding like-minded individuals, Bruce's dark demeanor might lighten. It worked much better than he had hoped. Not only had Batman found allies to fight with, he had even revealed his identity to the two other leaders of the league, Wonder Woman and Superman. Encouraged, Alfred invited the two over to the manor often, and despite Bruce's denial, the three had become fast friends.

Alfred, of course, knew of Bruce and Diana's affair, and he was afraid that it might have damaged the trinity's friendship. However, when they ended on good terms, their friendships were stronger than ever.

Then Richard had been born. Just by being there, the young boy changed the old and dark manor into a brighter home. The child's laughter seemed to change something inside of Bruce. Immediately Wayne Enterprises became more family oriented, offering day-cares to workers, as well as supporting children oriented charities. Batman's change was not as obvious, but it was there. Word spread that child trafficking, abusing, or endangering would bring down the full fury of the Bat. And although he was still terrifying to criminals, there was a shift that had brightened the Dark Knight.

Superman, Wonder Woman and Batman were also seen less by the public. Everyone thought that the Trinity must be working harder to keep the world safe, and as the three main leaders of the League _surely_ they had huge amounts of work to do. When the League asked about their constant absences, Batman would say he had work in Gotham, Diana would say she was busy working as a diplomat for Paradise Island, and Clark would say that he needed to work overtime for the Daily Planet. No one questioned them.

What very few people knew, was that the three adults were actually taking care of a very small child whenever they could. Although the Richard lived with his father in Gotham, it was not uncommon for him to be taken care of in DC or Metropolis. Alfred was immensely relieved when he realized that although Bruce and Diana were not married, they raised their son the same amount. Clark was always the backup babysitter. Alfred did take care of Richard when Bruce was busy, but he knew his services were not being taken advantage of.

At the moment, the entire Justice League was in a meeting, and Alfred was taking care of the seven month old child. Placing the young boy in his new cradle, Alfred came to a decision. Speaking silently to not wake the youngest Wayne he said.

"I may not have been the best father, Master Richard, but I'm going to be a bloody brilliant grandfather"

* * *

Hippolyta was not happy.

It had been two years since she had last seen her daughter. Two years since she had seen the tiny child that was her grandson.

As a queen, she knew that it was necessary. The child had caused an uproar among her people. Many wanted the boy and his mother to be banished, others wanted them dead, and although no one had said it, she knew that the Royal line was put in question. Sending them away was the safest option.

As a mother, it had hurt her more than anything else. She still remembered the tears in her daughter's eyes during their last conversation. Sending her daughter and grandson away was the hardest thing she had ever done.

Now two years had passed, and she had only gotten one letter from Diana. All it had was an address and a name. Smirking to herself, she gestured to Artemis, one of her most trusted warriors. Stepping away from the sparring match she was watching she approached Hippolyta.

"Yes my Queen?" She inquired.

"Prepare my jet Artemis, It's time I visit my family"

* * *

"Master Richard! Get back here this moment!"

High-pitched giggling could be heard throughout Wayne Manor, with a swift pair of footsteps behind it. Bending down, the butler scooped up the youngest member of the house before the boy could run off again. Richard had mastered the art of walking, and was currently testing his limits by running around the manor at top speeds.

The recently turned two year old was a ball of energy, constantly exploring his large home. At the moment, however, Alfred wished the boy would settle down for a few moments to go to bed. Richard was squirming in the butler's arms with only his bright yellow pajama bottoms on, having escaped his nightly rituals early without his shirt.

"Nuh UH!" Giggled Richard "Daddy's not back. Ima gonna help!" Making tiny fists, he then placed them on his hips in the classic superhero pose.

Struggling to maintain a stiff upper lip, the older man responded "Now Master Richard, you would need to be much older to help your father."

In the butler's arms Richard twisted to face Alfred. "How much older?" He asked, his blue eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"That decision is up to your mother and father. Maybe when you're more grown up they'll let you assist them." Secretly, Alfred hoped that the young child would never be brought into the hero life, as it was a painful and dangerous road to travel.

Richard was having none of it, and asked another question "How do I grow up?"

Coughing slightly when he realized he didn't _want_ to answer that question, he simply stated "Well it's a very long process. However, I could tell you the first step to growing up. Are you sure you wish to know?"

" _YES!_ " Richard exclaimed while leaping out of Alfred's clutches. "I wanna be like Mama and Daddy!"

"Well, since I simply cannot dissuade you, Master Richard, I must inform you that step one is going to bed when you're told."

Richard twirled around "Were late! Alfred hurry!" he squealed. Dragging the grinning butler by his sleeve, he raced to his room. Barely staying still long enough to put his shirt on, he dove deep under his nest of covers. Loud, fake snores could be heard a few seconds later.

Holding back a laugh, Alfred rearranged the blankets until a small tuft of black hair could be seen poking out of the covers.

Blue, curious eyes peeked out from behind the messy hair. "Am I grown up yet Alfred? Can I help Daddy?"

Looking very serious, Alfred turned to the tiny child. "Yes, step one has been completed. If you do this for the next 16 years, I may tell you step two."

" _Alfred!_ " Richard moaned.

"I will send Master Bruce in when he gets home." Alfred said quickly, switching on the boy's night light and walking to the door. "This time, I would advise that you do not try to stay up as late as he does." He then turned the lights off.

"Alfred! Wait! What's step tw-"

"Goodnight Master Richard." Alfred interrupted and the door closed. Out of the room he allowed himself a large smile. He could hear the adorable sounds of Richard mumbling to himself, as well as multiple covers being shuffled around in discontent. "And I pray you don't grow up too fast." He whispered to himself.

Alfred had returned to the kitchen to finish cleaning it, when he heard the doorbell ring. Wondering who could be calling this late, he walked to the foyer and opened the door. Taking in the sight before him, Alfred proved he was the most levelheaded butler the world had ever seen.

Without batting an eye, Alfred gestured the Royalty of the Amazons into their home. "Please wait in the lounge; I shall contact Master Bruce immediately."

* * *

Hippolyta was not easily impressed. Wayne manor impressed her. It was nothing like the splendor on Paradise Island, but it did manage to rise above the other filth in man's world. The outside architecture was large and impressive, the grounds were trimmed to perfection, and the indoors were well maintained.

Currently Hippolyta found herself waiting in one of the large lounges. She had been sitting for quite some while, her daughter having gone with the butler to explain the situation to Bruce Wayne, the father. She understood why they were being cautious, but she had no intention of harming the boy, she only wanted to meet him. A male Amazon had never been thought of, and while she could not truly interact with the child because of her duties, she did want a hand in his destiny.

"Who are you" a small voice drawled out.

Wondering how someone had managed to sneak up on her, she whirled around to see a adorable little boy sitting on one of the large couches armrests. She could tell that he had just gotten out of bed because his ebony hair stuck up in random places, and he blearily rubbed one of his half open eyes with his hand covered in a sleeve. She gave the boy a genuine smile.

"I could ask the same of you little one." She inquired, although she already knew the answer.

"Uhhhh, 'm Richard, but I don't know you."

Hippolyta grinned even wider, even at only two and a half years old, the boy was showing intelligence. "I am Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons."

Richard's eyes widened and he stood on the armrest, "Your Majesty" he squeaked, and gave the biggest bow the small boy could offer. Unfortunately, the bow threw him off balance, and he began to topple to the floor. Before he could react, strong hands grasped him and saved him from hitting the ground. He turned and hugged his savior.

"Thanks Your Majesty"

"No need to call me that child," Hippolyta laughed, "Just Hippolyta will do"

"Hup-Hypo...Huhhpppoo" Richard struggled with the word, and Hippolyta smiled even more. Her grandson was something else. "If that is too hard for you little one, then you may also call me Γιαγιά"

"yaya? What does that mean?"

"It means Grandmother." That didn't seem to explain anything to Richard, and she elaborated "I am your Mother's mother, little one."

"Ohhhhhh!" Richard exclaimed "Sorta like Alfred? He says he's not my _true_ grandfather, but he _is._ He's like Daddy's Dad but he's also _not_. I don't know why." Somehow throughout this exchange, Richard had climbed into her lap, and even though she had not been this close to a man in centuries, the boy's presence comforted her.

"Somewhat like that, little one."

"Why do you call me that?" He asked, a confused pout on his lips.

"Little one?"

"Yup." He said, popping the p.

"Well, _little one,"_ she began, "It means I have not come up with a proper title for you yet."

"Title?"

"I called my daughter 'My sun and stars' when she was young. It was a title fit for her, but yours has yet to be discovered."

"Ohhhhh. Can I have a cool title?"

Hippolyta only grinned at the tiny child in her arms. She hadn't even spent more than five minutes with him, but she knew that Richard had her wrapped around his finger. She already felt a bond with him, and the same protectiveness she felt for her daughter. After thinking a few minutes, when she had thought that he had fallen asleep in her lap, he spoke again.

"Yaya? Why are you here?"

"I'm here to see you, as well as speak to your parents."

"Mmm'k." Was his only reply. As they sat in silence together, small snores began echo around the room. She looked at the boy, and realized that he had grabbed her decorative cape that she had placed beside her and used it as blanket. He was now wrapped up in a cocoon of expensive silk. She was surprised by how small he looked, and her protective instincts demanded that she shield the child in any way she could. Making up her mind, she began speaking in greek.

/ " _Child of my blood, I offer my blessing. May you not seek glory on the battlefield, but peace. May you not search for vengeance but allow justice to find you. May you have power and strength, and the wisdom to know when to use it. And If they will it, may your natural abilities be augmented by the Gods. I ask them this to protect you, so that you may protect the world." /_

Hippolyta had only given this blessing once, and that was to her own daughter. The purpose of the blessing was twofold, to provide the child with a warrior's mind, as well as offer them to the Gods. If the Gods accepted the blessing, they would provide the Amazon with a warrior's strength.

When she had given this blessing to her two year old daughter, the Gods had immediately accepted her. As royalty, she had access to armor that would give her strength, so instead they gave Diana the gift of flight on her tenth birthday.

Hippolyta knew the God's well enough that Richard would never be accepted until he proved himself. But she also knew that her blessing gave him some protection, and ensured that when he needed it, Richard would have all the help he would need.

She sighed and closed her eyes. Speaking to the gods was no easy task, and she had become quite tired. A small noise on her lap alerted her that she had woken her grandson.

"Wassat?" He mumbled.

"A small blessing, little one," She assured him, "to keep you safe" He struggled out of his little cape cocoon, and then stood up and wrapped his little arms around her neck in a hug.

"Don worry." He snuggled up closer to her so he was nearly on her lap. " _I'm_ safe. See?"

She laughed at the two year old's logic. "And how do you know I'm safe, little one?" she asked.

He only hugged her tighter and mumbled "You feel safe, like family. And even if you're not Mama's mama, Daddy says family can be created or chosen."

She carefully wrapped her arms around the boy. After a moment she agreed. "Your father is very wise for a man."

Richard nodded and bounced back. When there was a knock on the lounge door, he once again bounced off the couch and ran over to the door.

"Daddy! Mama! Uncle Clark!" All three of them smiled at the little boy practically hanging off of the tall door knob.

"Hello Richard," Greeted Diana, as she swept the young boy into her arms. "We need to get you to bed. It's very late."

"Awwwww buuuuuuut Mammmmaaaaa."

"Richard no whining." Bruce scolded, the smirk on his face showing that he wasn't truly angry.

"...K" He sighed. "Night night Yaya!" Richard yelled to Hippolyta, waving both hands excitedly.

Hippolyta Laughed, "Good night little one."

"Alright, let's get you to bed" Clark said, taking Richard from Diana.

"Ohh! Uncle Clark can you fly just a bit pleaseeeeeeee-"

"Only for a little while" surrendered Clark

"Yay! Superfast!"

As Richard's and Clark's voices faded upstairs, Diana and Bruce turned to the queen standing in front of them. She began speaking with all the authority she could muster, knowing that if they didn't agree to her plan, Richard might never reach his true potential.

"We need to have a _long_ talk."

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated!**


	4. Future Plans

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

 **You know when you complete a story, are about to post it, it suddenly deletes everything, and you nearly throw your computer out of a window? That's what happened. Sorry for the wait.**

* * *

"He's a wonderful child." Hypolita began.

Diana smiled in relief, obviously happy at Richard's quick acceptance, but Bruce was a different story. His eyes narrowed in suspicion. If it took two years for Hypolita to see her family, there was an ulterior motive.

"What are you doing here Mother?" Diana asked, delighted at her mother's unexpected presence.

The Queen embraced her daughter as regally as possible. "Do I need a reason to visit my daughter and grandchild?" she asked, after extracting herself from her daughter's grasp.

"After two years?" Bruce growled, stepping into the conversation. "Yes." Both women glared at him, and he returned it with ferocity.

"I am not here to take him away from you." Hypolita reassured, "Though if I was, I doubt you could stop me." Bruce couldn't help but smirk at her ignorance. Pausing at his expression, she continued to try and reassure him. "I truly only wished to see my grandson."

"What was that blessing?" Bruce asked, still suspicious.

This shocked Hypolita. Apparently no one had told her about the modern invention of security cameras, or his extreme paranoia.

Trying, and failing, to stare the man down, Hypolita answered as vaguely as possible. "I was asking for the God's to accept him."

"Mother!" Diana exclaimed, "You asked for the God's blessing?"

"Do not raise your voice with me," Hypolita scolded, "But, yes, I did."

"Mother, you know the risks! Giving _me_ that blessing when I was that young was dangerous! But _him_?"

"You have Royal blood in your veins, you were never truly in danger."

"He is a boy!"

"Boy or no, he is an Amazon, and one with Royal heritage. The Gods must judge him."

Sick of not understanding what was happening, Bruce interrupted them. "What exactly do you mean, judge him?" He questioned, crossing his arms.

"There is no need to fear," Hypolita began, " if the Gods do not accept him, nothing will happen. They try to curse him,and they will validate his heritage. The Gods will either accept him, or continue to ignore his existence."

Bruce scowled deepened, "And if they accept him?"

"If the God's accept him, they could grant him the same abilities they gave to Diana."

" _What?"_ "Mother!" The simultaneous shouts of anger was not what Hypolita was expecting, and she took a step back.

"How dare you?" Bruce snapped.

"Excuse me?" Hypolita gasped. "Some have died for this gift, and I have given it to you freely! You should be grateful!"

"Grateful?" Bruce nearly roared, but was cut off by Diana.

"Bruce, wait! let her explain herself."

"I think I've heard everything I need to hear, Princess." He growled, looking at the shocked Queen. "She could have just turned Richard into a metahuman, And you expect me to be grateful?"

"You say that like being a Metahuman is bad." Diana turned to her friend, slightly hurt.

"No, but I don't exactly want to chase a _flying child_ around my house."

Diana shifted closer to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Bruce, don't worry, I wasn't able to access my blessings until I left Paradise Island. But that's not what's bothering you, is it?" Diana asked.

The Dark knight smirked, some of the anger leaving his face. "No, Princess, that's not the only reason."

"I thought so." She mirrored his smirk. "Let me take this one Bruce." Bruce hesitated, but eventually nodded. He had complete faith in her for this argument. She, after all, was the diplomat. Diana then turned back to her mother.

"Why did you bless him Mother?" Diana asked, completely calm.

Hypolita answered in the same calm tone. "So that when the time comes, he can prove himself to our sisters."

"You should have asked us before. You did not have the right to bless him without our permission."

"I had every right!" Hypolita snapped. "As both his Grandmother and as Queen of the Amazons."

"No! Mother, you should have asked!" Diana said with obvious annoyance. "By blessing him so early you've exposed him up to the world of Gods and war and monsters! No one wants that for their child!"

Hypolita paused. "I suppose you are correct Diana. But had I visited later, in two years or ten, the outcome would have been the same."

"Mother!"

"No, Diana, let me finish. If he ever wants to return to the place he was born, he will be in grave danger. Most, if not all of the Amazons are insulted by his mere existence. However, if the Gods accept him, It is very likely that they will too. And if they don't bless him, our sisters will assume that I never gave it to him. Do you not see daughter? I am giving Richard the best chance at survival I can give without deliberately putting him in harm's way."

Diana contemplated her mother's words. Bruce stood slightly behind her, face a blank mask. Diana sighed before speaking again.

"I do not agree with your actions, but I understand your reasons. Your plan is smart, but flawed. The Amazons will not accept him if he is not a warrior. Blessing of the Gods or no."

Hypolita grinned, glad her daughter was catching on to her plan. "Which is why he'll need to be trained."

"No." Bruce snapped, standing next to Diana.

"Don't be foolish." Hypolita scoffed. "It is the best option."

"No." He repeated, stepping closer to the Amazonian Queen.

Diana stepped between her mother and best friend before they did something they would regret. "Thank you, mother, you've given us quite a lot to talk about."

The Queen recognized her dismissal. However before she left she turned to the two parents. "It was good to see you Diana, but I cannot stay in Man's world much longer. No matter your choice, you will know where to find me." She faced Bruce with obvious distain. "I have no idea how a man such as yourself managed to win my daughter's heart, but out of respect for her, I am giving you a chance. Do not fail me, Bruce Wayne, or you will face the wrath of the Amazons." With her part said, she left the manor.

* * *

"Bruce you're being ridiculous." Diana said for what felt like the hundredth time.

"No, Princess, I'm not going to teach him how to fight." Bruce said from his chair.

"He already wants to help you," She countered, crossing her arms on the couch. "and he will want to help you more the older he gets. To do that, we need to train him."

Bruce mirrored her position. "He's too young to even begin to think about becoming a vigilante."

"He's going to grow up." Diana sighed and put her head into her hands. "Yes, he's a child, but he's _our_ child. The son of _Batman_ and _Wonder Woman._ " She stressed. "He's going to be a warrior, it's in his blood."

Bruce scoffed. "It's not about blood, it's about him being old enough to make his own choice."

It was Diana's turn to scoff. "Sometimes you can't avoid your destiny."

"I don't believe in destiny."

"What? After everything we've faced?"

"If I believed in destiny, I would be giving up any free will I have. Destiny is an excuse to justify someone's actions."

Diana sighed and rubbed her temples. "Look, let's not get into this debate." She asked.

"Fine." Said Bruce. "Let's finish the one we were already on." Bruce stood up and grabbed a bottle from a cabinet. "Alright. _Hypothetically_ , If we do train him so he can prove himself to your sisters, he'll need field experience." Bruce poured two glasses of the drink. "If this blessing from your mother kicks in, he would _hypothetically_ train with you. However, the more likely scenario is that it won't." He sat down and offered her a glass. "He'll be completely human. Then, _Hypothetically,_ He would be patrolling with me. _In Gotham._ "

Diana accepted the drink he handed her. "Is this about protecting your reputation as the Dark Knight?" she asked.

"No!" Bruce stood up in anger. "No! Diana, even though you and Clark are the only metahumans I allow in Gotham, you two have never fought _in_ my city. You have never _fought_ my city. Because that's what it is, Diana, I am fighting an _entire_ city seeped in madness and corruption, and you can only fight it for so long until you get drowned in its darkness!"

Diana was shocked, and turned to face the pacing man. "Bruce-"

"No, wait, let me finish." He interrupted. "By asking me to train Richard, you're asking me to throw him into the middle of that. You're asking me to let my son, my only family left, to fight in a city that will do it's very best to kill him!" Bruce yelled. "You're asking me to let him fight the very thing that took his grandparents away from him!" His chest was heaving with emotion at the end of his speech. Diana had never seen him so emotional.

She shook her head vigorously and stood up to be eye level with the Dark Knight. "If Gotham is so bad, he should be able to fight."

"The farthest I will go is self defence. Nothing more."

"He'll want to know more."

"Too bad, I refuse to loose my family again."

Diana winced. Bruce was going to hate her, but if it meant keeping Richard safe, she would do anything. "Then I'll train him."

Bruce whipped around to face her, his face twisted in fury. "You'll go behind my back?" He asked in a whisper that was more terrifying than any yell. Diana couldn't bring herself to respond. Keeping eye contact, she nodded slowly.

The room was so quiet, a pin drop would have sounded like thunder. The two were at a stalemate. There had been a few arguments on how to raise their child, but the stakes were higher this time, and neither were willing to back down. They both knew that they were at a crossroads. Something was about to change forever.

Of course, this was the perfect time for Superman to show just how awful his timing could be.

"Sorry, that took a while." Clark said, looking down at his tie when he entered the room. "I put Richard to bed and I heard a... call..." His voice faltered when he saw two intense glares directed at him. "Ahhh...Um." he said intelligently.

Bruce turned back to Diana. "Princess." He said with as much malice as possible. "You should leave."

Diana nodded, but didn't make a move to the doors. "Don't try to keep him from me." She growled.

Hurt briefly flashed on Bruce's face before it turned into raw fury. "Nothing is more important to me than family. I thought you knew that." He snarled. "I'll let you know when he can visit you. Now. Get. Out."

Diana nodded again and spun on her heels. Clark was shocked to see her eyes were watering. When they heard the door slam, Bruce turned to Clark.

"How much did you hear?"

Clark faltered for a second before he could find his voice. "Uhhh... All of it?" He looked ready to bolt.

"Good, then I don't have to explain myself."

An awkward silence descended on the pair. Bruce gazed out of the window while Clark looked like a deer in the headlights. After a few minutes Bruce broke the silence.

"I knew this would happen eventually, but not so soon. He's a child, we shouldn't have to worry about him learning to fight." Clark stayed silent and Bruce turned away from the window. "You should go comfort Diana, Clark. She probably believes that she'll never see him again. Which is completely untrue. I won't let Richard grow up without a mother."

Clark understood that Diana was in pain, but she wasn't the only one. The man in front of him looked like he was on his own emotional rollercoaster. Clark had no doubt that he had been put in this situation he would be crying his eyes out.

"Bruce-"

"Go Clark. Please." The last word was spoken so quietly, no one without super hearing could have heard him. However, it was spoken with such unprecedented sincerity, that in a few minutes Superman flew after the Amazon, and left Batman alone.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated!**


	5. Growing up

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

* * *

The day after the Amazons left, Richard didn't wake up. In fact, he didn't wake up for 34 hours, 6 minutes, and 46 seconds.

Richard didn't notice his skipped day, so Bruce didn't mention it. It hadn't caused any major problems, besides a panicked heart attack. But it was OK. At least, that's what Bruce told himself.

 _Richard is OK._ He thought as he reached for the paperwork in front of him.

 _That doesn't mean I'm not going to ask Diana when she visit-_

 _No._

 _She wasn't welcome here anymore, not after she basically threatened to throw Richard into the hero life._

 _But for now Richard is OK_.

Bruce stared at the massive amount of work in front of him.

 _He was fine._

.

.

.

 _Yes, I'm definitely going to check on him again._

"Richard?" Bruce shouted through the house, rising from his chair. The last time he had seen the boy he had been playing with one of his toy cars while Alfred cleaned the living room. "Richard?" he called again.

"Dad!" A small voice squealed. Bruce whirled around when he heard his son, and smiled when he saw his kid racing toward him, making tiny car sound effects as he went. "Look! it's the Batmobile!" he said, motioning to the toy in his hand.

Bruce chuckled, "I can see that!" And before Bruce could bend down to pick him up, Richard leaped into his arms. Bruce was almost knocked over by the unexpected force. Richard laughed at the incredulous face of his father.

 _Wait._ Bruce thought. _I may be a new parent, but a two year old shouldn't be able to do that._

Bruce looked down at his son. He couldn't see any visible changes. However once he thought about it, Richard had been strangely energetic ever since he woke up, and had been running around more than usual. "Richard-" He said cautiously, But was cut off by Alfred's call.

"Sirs, I do believe I have a new recipe that Master Richard will want to assist with."

The boy gasped, and before Bruce could stop him, Leaped out of his arms.

Bruce nearly cried out in shock because _his son was giving him the second heart attack in less than three hours and-_ And Richard landed on his feet and ran away, barely stumbling.

 _Oh._

.

.

.

 _Alfred will know what to do._

* * *

"Seriously?"

Diana had no idea what the Dark Knight's problem was. It had been a few weeks since their argument, and she was picking up Richard to take back to her house in DC for the weekend. She had only suggested one thing, and Bruce had shut down her idea immediately.

"Yes. Seriously." She retorted. "It's a good idea, I don't see what the problem is."

"It's not that-" He replied, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Then what?" She asked, now very annoyed. "You know it's a good plan, If they see me with him, the press will immediately recognize that I'm his mother! I have temporary hair dye he can use, and with a nickname, no one will know who he is!"

"The nickname is a good idea, but the one you choose could be a problem." Bruce stated.

"How?"

"...Why not his middle name, Thomas?" He diverted her question, uncomfortably avoiding her eyes.

"People know his middle name too." She pointed out. "Your celebrity status is a pain to deal with."

"You're telling me? What about Tom?" He suggested weakly.

"What is the problem with the name I suggested?" The Princess asked.

"Well, honestly, it's-" Bruce paused as if he had just realized something. "Oh" he said, rubbing his chin. "You don't know what it means, do you?"

Diana was not in the mood to be looked down on, so she quickly changed the subject. "Why don't we ask Richard?"

"Huh?" The boy said, looking up from the small bag that he was stuffing with toys.

"Well Richard, you know how sometimes we have to hide from the people with cameras?"

"Yeah."

"Would it be OK if i called you a different name so we wouldn't have to hide?"

"Yeah."

"What do you think about Dick?"

"...Yeah."

Diana smiled in victory, there was no way Bruce could win this argument if Richard wanted the nickname too. However when she saw the mild amusement on Bruce's face she wondered if Dick had a second meaning, other than being a weird shorthand for Richard.

* * *

"You're not Mama." said a small, ebony haired boy.

"Nope." Replied a woman, sitting down next to the child.

"...But... you were... downstairs?"

"Aw, don't worry, I know all about your father's nightlife." She ruffled his hair. "Your secret's safe with me."

"Oh."

"...So your two years old?"

"Yup. You wanna play?" He asked, holding up one of his action figures.

"Sure." She said gently, grabbing one of the characters. To her surprise, they were Justice League action figures. _Bruce and his huge ego_.

"No!" he shouted, grabbing the one in her hand. "You can't have that one."

She laughed as he sorted through his pile to find her a better toy. "And why's that?" She asked.

"I'm Batman." She laughed at the boy's cute little pout. Like father like son.

"You look like my Mom." He said suddenly, and her laughter stopped.

"...Thanks?" The woman said, casting a startled look over her shoulder. Only the Wayne's knew anything about his mother. Even after all these years, it was still the world's best kept secret. "Uhhhh." She said, noticing the awkward silence. "What's your favorite animal Richard?"

"OHH!" He squealed and grabbed a stuffed animal to show her. "Mine's an elephant because their big! What's yours?"

"I love panthers."

"Panthers?"

"They're big, BIG black cats. Their graceful, and as black as the night." The boy looked up to her in awe, before springing up to his feet.

"...Dad!" He yelled, running around the room. "Can we get a panther?"

A muffled "No!" could be heard behind closed doors.

"Awwwwwwww..." He said, plopping down next to the woman. She laughed and ruffled his hair again.

"Don't worry, just keep asking, I'm sure he'll say yes eventually."

"Really? you're sure?"

"I'm sure Kitten."

And another muffled "No!" could be heard.

* * *

Lois Lane's day had started out fairly normal. She had woken up, gone to work, found a possibly ground breaking story, and gotten thrown out of another office for 'Trespassing'. Really, she wasn't trespassing. Much. At least she got a story out of it, so all in all, it had been a fairly productive day.

The one thing missing was her kinda-partner, sorta-boyfriend Clark. And the only reason they weren't dating right now was because he refused to tell her that he was Superman.

She knew he did it to protect her, but she had already figured it out on her own. After being rescued by Superman multiple times, and hanging around Clark Kent during work, she had noticed the similarities. She was an investigative reporter after all. But first out of respect, and now for love, she kept his secret.

That didn't mean she would let him off the hook when he just skipped work one day.

When she reached his small apartment she was ready to tell him off for ditching her and Jimmy. Half of her rant was already written in her head when she picked the lock to his door. She could have used the key he had given her, but picking the lock just felt more appropriate for this situation.

What she wasn't prepared for was a small child, probably around four, sitting on Clark's kitchen counter, with Clark's glasses on.

As soon as the boy saw her, he shrieked and ducked behind the counter in the middle of the kitchen. Lois blinked, and slowly crept over to the other side of the counter. The boy was crouched down and cutely pulling at his unkempt black hair.

Lois stared at the kid and tried to figure out exactly who he was. A slightly ridiculous idea went through her head, and she almost brushed it off, until she remembered the slightly ridiculous adventures Superman could have. If she took a few years off, with less muscle and his big blue eyes...

"Clark?" She asked quietly.

The boy shrieked again and sprung to the other side of the island. Lois tried to follow him, but he continued to run around it until they were in a weird cat and mouse game. However, she was faster and bigger, and soon she had him cornered with the counter between them. He lunged to the right, and she lunged the same way. He backtracked before she could grab him, then he tried it to the left.

"Clark?" She said again, once the boy had resigned himself to being trapped. He snickered slightly and adjusted the glasses that were too big for his face.

"Yes! Sorta! I think!" He said, He looked slightly confused as well, and Lois paled at his words. She had no idea how to fix this. The kid-Clark noticed her confusion, and climbed up the counter so he could st be eye-level with her. "Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Lois Lane. What happened to you Smallville?"

The boy giggled. "The glasses are weird." he said in between giggles, not answering her question at all.

Lois continued to stare as he readjusted his glasses. "Why don't you take them off?" She asked.

The kid gasped and covered his mouth in mock-surprise. "But then you'd recognize me!"

"Kid, those glasses aren't very good disguises."

Surprisingly, he nodded and giggled at her. "That's what I said." He then reached toward her with both arms. Even though Lois was arguably the worst with kids, it was obvious he wanted to be picked up. Slowly, and extremely reluctantly, Lois held him in her arms.

"So... how do we get you back to normal?"

"Lois?" asked a voice behind her. She whirled around, and standing there was a very not-de-aged Clark Kent holding groceries. So being the logical person she is, she immediately tried to let go of child in her arms. Luckily, or unluckily, the child clung onto her like a koala and didn't hit the floor.

"Clark!" She yelled, holding the kid again. "Who is this?" She said, gesturing to the tiny boy in her arms. "I thought he was you!"

Clark laughed and set down his bags. "i'm gone for five minutes..." He muttered with no real malice. "You thought he was me? Last time I checked, I wasn't four years old." The boy in question was watching their conversation like a tennis match, his head snapping back and forth between them.

"Well how was I supposed to know, he could have been!" She snapped, her face flushing in embarrassment as she sat the boy down on the counter. "With all the crazy stuff you do, anything could happen!"

"W-what?" Clark said, going completely pale. "C-crazy stuff?"

She twirled around to face him. This wasn't how she imagined it would happen, but the cat was out of the bag now. "Oh shut it, Smallville, I know."

"What?" He said weakly

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Oh, Um... Dick's the son of a some friends." He stuttered, barely maintaining his composure. "I'm taking care of him for the day."

"And he's why you weren't at work today?" She questioned.

"Y-yes"

"Well you could have just said." she smirked, "I tried to cover for you at the Planet, again, but it's getting really hard when you keep _so_ many _secrets_." She teased.

Clark straitened up and looked directly at her. "You sure you want to do that Lois? The secret's I keep are dangerous, and I don't want you to-"

"No. Stop right there." She interrupted. "I've kept your secrets without you knowing. It isn't going to get any more dangerous now that you know about it."

"But-"

"No."

"I-"

"Stop."

"You-"

"Smallvile."

"Yes?"

"Shut it." and before she could think twice, she grabbed the front of his shirt and kissed him. She broke away before Clark could react.

"...Okay." Clark whispered.

"Ewwwwwwwwww." Cried a small voice. Lois cursed, she had forgotten about the kid. The kid who was covering his eyes in disgust at her sudden display of affection.

"So your name is Dick?" she questioned, slightly ticked that he had ruined her moment.

"Yup."

"Where's your father?"

"Space." And Dick said it with such certainty, Lois didn't doubt him.

She faced Clark again. "Is your friend part of your other life?"

"Yeah," He said, grabbing a small note. "He's on a mission right now, and he needed a sitter. So this morning I found this note and Dick on my balcony."

"Why not drop him off in the front?" She asked.

"Let's just say he's a very secretive person." he said as he offered her the note.

She ignored Clark's weirdly cryptic answer, she grabbed the note and began to read.

Clark

 **I'm needed on a mission on Mars.**

 **J'onn says Earth technology crash landed there,**

 **I'm going to make sure it isn't hostile,**

 **I should be back in 3 days.**

 **You know the drill.**

However, the message wasn't the most interesting thing on the note. A 3 day mission to Mars couldn't begin to compete, not by a long shot. No, the most mind-boggling, earth-shattering, incredible piece of information on the note was the small Bat-symbol on the bottom of the page.

"Clark?" she said, pressing her lips together. "D-do you have something I could drink?" She pleaded.

Lois Lane was known for dealing with the hard stories, but for this, she had to sit down.

* * *

Bruce Wayne was not a morning person. Most of the time he would have to force himself out of bed at 6:00 to go work. But he could live on 3 hours of sleep a weekday. However, on weekends, Bruce wouldn't be seen up until at least 10, and he wouldn't be truly awake until after he had coffee. As Alfred had once so wonderfully stated he, "needed his beauty sleep".

Today was one of the days where Bruce planned on not waking up for a _long_ time. Unfortunately, his son had other plans.

He woke up as soon as he felt a small shift on his sheets. And he felt it when a small child climb onto his bed, he just didn't bother to acknowledge them. But he also felt it when they began jumping around him.

"Dad. Dad. Daddy. Dad. Father. Dad. Dad." Richard said, punctuating his jumps with shouting his name.

Bruce muttered and rolled onto his stomach. He really just wanted to sleep just a bit more.

"Patroulis?" Richard asked.

Bruce glanced at his son through the corner of his eyes. "What?" He asked.

Richard sat on top of his father's back as he explained himself. "Mama taught me more Greek. Patroulis means Daddy. Or Bampas. Or Pateras."

"Alright I get it" Bruce grumbled good naturedly. "You're a genius child so your Mom's teaching you a lot of things."

"Yeah!" He exclaimed again, Jumping up and down in excitement. Bruce had been slowly waking up, but when and exited five year old was jumping on top you, you tend to wake up pretty fast. "Mama is teaching me lot's of stuff! Guess what she taught me last time!"

"How to wake your father up in the loudest way possible?"

"No!" Richard giggled and Bruce felt a small but surprisingly sharp jab to his back. "She taught me how to punch!"

That managed to fully wake Bruce up. "What?" He growled and rolled over. Richard tumbled off of his back and onto the king sized bed, and Bruce pulled him into his lap before he could get away.

"Look!" Richard exclaimed, and showed off his perfectly made fists. "Mama say's if I punch stuff this way, my thumbs won't hurt."

Bruce was less than thrilled. Diana had started to train him. He knew he wouldn't keep Richard away from her, and he knew he couldn't stop her, but he wished she wouldn't make this so hard. "Good job, Chum." He sighed.

His boy was growing up too fast. It felt like only yesterday that he had been a tiny two year old. Three years passed way too quickly.

"Can I help you and Mama now?"

"No." Bruce said automatically. He quickly changing the subject, "What are you doing up so early Dick?"

"Dad! It's lunch! Alfred asked me to wake you up!" Richard squirmed out of his father's arms and stood up on the bed. His stiff posture matched Alfred's perfectly. "Master Dick," He began with an almost perfect British accent. "If you wouldn't mind getting your father out of bed, 12:30 is much too late." Bruce laughed at the impression and hugged his son again.

"Anything else the great Alfred decreed?" Bruce asked playfully.

Dick pouted in thought and jumped up out of his arms again. "Oh!" he exclaimed. "He said that Jesse is gonna be here soon!"

Bruce groaned and flopped back into his bed. Ever since that first interview five years ago, Jesse Anderson had become the unofficial public relations expert for the Waynes. She was one of the few reporters who were ever let into the mansion without a party, as well as the only person to ever interview Richard. She had no idea about the eldest Wayne's true nightlife, but by keeping her relationship to the Bruce completely professional, she was the only reporter who could request an interview and actually get one.

Like the interview she had requested for today, exactly five years after Bruce had announced Richard's existence to the world.

Richard noticed his father's reaction, and instead of comforting his exhausted father, laughed and ran to the door. "I'm gonna tell Alfred you're not getting up!" he taunted.

"You wouldn't!" Bruce gasped.

"Uh huh! I would!" He laughed again.

"Not if I catch you first!" Bruce retorted, and he leaped out of bed. Richard screamed in delight and began to run away, but he was no match for a Bat on a mission and before long he had been scooped up onto his father's shoulders.

"Ahhhhhh! Let me gooooooo!" he shrieked.

"OK" Bruce said, and Dick couldn't react before he was upside down. The boy was facing backwards while his father held him by the ankles. Bruce then began walking toward the kitchen.

"Alfred?" Bruce asked, turning so his son swung around on his back, "You wouldn't happen to know where Dick is, would you?"

"Dad!" Richard giggled hysterically. "I'm right here!"

A twinkle of mischief could be seen in Alfred's eyes as he responded. "I'm sorry, Master Bruce, but I do not."

"Traitor!"

"I guess I'll have to eat his the cookie then." Bruce responded playfully, ignoring the indignant cries behind him.

"Dad! No!"

Bruce quickly grabbed a cookie and took a bite. "Mmmm, Alfred this is really good."

Richard was done being ignored, so he tried his hardest to get to the cookie. Surprisingly, he managed to grab some of his father's hair and pull himself up.

"OW!" Bruce exclaimed as Dick giggled. He had managed to get the cookie while his father was distracted.

Bruce looked back to his son incredulously. His son was devious. He was so proud.

Yes, Dick was growing up, and soon they would have to deal with his training. But for now Bruce decided he could enjoy this.

Bruce stole back the cookie, laughed, and ate it in a few quick bites.

"Dad!"

Bruce laughed again and set Dick down. He then grabbed a fresh cookie and handed it to the small boy. Dick's eyes widened when he saw the larger, fresher cookie being offered to him. He quickly grabbed it and was about to eat it, but he stopped himself.

"Thank you!" He said, looking up to his father. "You're my hero!" he whispered.

Bruce snorted in amusement and ruffled the kid's hair before he could dart away again.

 _Yes_ , Bruce thought. _I can definitely enjoy this._

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated!**


	6. Friends and Cousins

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

* * *

Parents usually don't realize how much their kids have grown up until the first day of school.

Bruce understood this. Dick's preschool years had been taught by Alfred, and Bruce had thought that this arrangement would have continued until at least middle school. However, Alfred had insisted that Dick needed more social contact than just his family. Bruce had reluctantly agreed and Dick was enrolled in kindergarten.

So here they were, a tiny six year old, bouncing with excitement in his carseat, and a far more nervous father who didn't want the light they were waiting at to turn green.

Bruce looked at his hopping child out of the corner of his eye. "Now Dick, do you remember the rules?"

"Yup!" Dick stopped bouncing and began counting on his fingers. "No taking about the super secret superhero stuff. No talking about Mama, 'cause other people don't know I know her."

"Yes, and what else?" Bruce asked, turning back to the road.

"Respect teachers, 'cause they're ex-per-i-enced." He said, struggling with the word but still counting on his fingers. "Don't be mean to anybody, even if their mean back. And find good friends."

"Five rules to live by, Kiddo." Bruce said, as he slowly turned the car into the school parking lot. "Are you ready for your first day of school?" Bruce asked, because _he_ sure wasn't.

" _YES!_ " Dick yelled exuberantly, trying to get his seatbelt off.

"Ok, ok Chum settle down there." Bruce chuckled and parked the car. "Let me stop the car first." Once parked, Bruce got out and walked to the other side of the car. He opened the back door and realized that the combination of Dick's hopping and fiddling had caused the seatbelt to be a tangled mess. Dick pouted cutely from where he was tied up. "Wow." Bruce said with a laugh as he began untangling the ropes.

As soon as he was free, Dick jumped from the car and onto the ground. He was about to race toward the school when his father placed a large hand on his tiny shoulder.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Bruce asked.

Dick gasped and spun around. "My backpack!"

"Don't worry," Bruce reassured. "I've got it right here." The tiny backpack was incredibly light, with a lunchbox packed by Alfred and a small notebook being its only contents. In a moment of insanity and incredible bravery, Clark had given Dick a Superman backpack. Both Bruce and Diana had been mad. They had wanted to get Dick a backpack with their own symbols on it, Clark had just been faster.

Bruce held up the guilty backpack. "I'll carry it inside. I need to speak to your teacher too." Dick nodded and grabbed his father's hand as they walked into the school. The building had been recently renovated, and the campus had nearly doubled in size over the summer. The old building was still used as a Preschool and Kindergarten, but a new elementary was now across the field. The school's name was Gotham Elementary, the younger version of Gotham Academy.

The Duo stepped into the school and were greeted by an enthusiastic and balding man.

"Mr. Wayne!" The potbellied man exclaimed. "It is such an honor for you to choose our school! I'm Garfield Maybeck, the principal of Gotham Elementary."

"I'm aware of who you are, Mr. Maybeck." Bruce said, shaking his hand. "You obviously know who I am, this is my son, Richard." he stated, motioning down to the five year old still holding his hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Richard." The man said, bending down to get eye-level with the boy. Suddenly shy, Dick inched back and hid behind his father's legs. Instead of being insulted, the older man stood up again and laughed. "Aw, it's ok. Everyone get's shy on their first day. I can take him to his classroom if you want Mr. Wayne."

"That would be great, thank you." Bruce said. However when he looked down, Dick was holding onto his leg tighter than ever. "Can you give us a minute?" He asked. The man nodded and walked out of earshot as Bruce knelt down next to his son. "What's wrong Dick?" He asked. "You were so excited to go to school this morning."

"I 'dunno." Dick mumbled. "Do you have to leave?"

Bruce ruffled his hair playfully. "Yeah, Kiddo, I have to. But I'll be back before you know it."

Dick swatted his father's hands away and leapt into his arms. "That's still too long." Bruce's resolve slowly crumbled at his son's words. He really didn't want to leave his son here. It was only by imagining Alfred's disapproving glare that stopped him from taking his son back to the manor.

"You remember the five rules?" Bruce asked. Dick nodded and held up his hand. "Well," Bruce continued. "If you make sure to follow them today, we can go get ice cream later."

Dick jumped back, excited once again. "Really?" He asked.

"Really Chum." Bruce smiled. "Now go have fun." He said, helping Dick put his arms through the backpack. Sensing the end of their goodbyes, the principal walked over.

"Are you ready for you first day of school Richard?" Mr. Maybeck asked.

"Yes!" Richard said, excitement returning with a force.

"Well let's go then," Chuckled the man. "Nice meeting you, Mr. Wayne."

"Likewise, Mr. Maybeck." Said Bruce, shaking his hand again.

"Bye Daddy!" Richard said, giving his father one last hug. "Love you!"

"Love you too Richard." Bruce called back. He really hoped his son had a good day here, or it would be back to home schooling in an instant.

* * *

Bruce let his incredibly energetic child into the car. "So I take it you liked school?" He asked, as he adjusted the car seat.

"Yes!" Dick exclaimed. "I followed the rules like you said, and it was awesome!"

"How so?" Bruce asked.

"Well our teacher, Mrs. Anderson is super nice, and she let us color in this awesome book."Dick began. "Then she asked us what our favorite superhero was, so I said Superman 'cause of my backpack, and this one girl said her favorite was Batman, and I giggled but didn't say anything! And then she said I was dumb, and that was mean, but I wasn't mean back." Dick took a deep inhale, having said that all extremely fast. Before Bruce could comment, he started again.

"And then it was lunch and I shared some of my cookie with her and then she was much nicer and we talked. She asked about my parents, and I had to pretend not to know Mama, but she said she didn't know her Mama either!" Dick took another deep breath, and Bruce resigned himself to not being able to talk until his son was done with his story.

"Then we sat together in class and she helped me with spelling work 'because she's super smart. Then we helped the teacher clean up while everyone else left and she gave us this!" Dick said, gesturing to a small lollipop in his hand. "Girls are weird, but I think I made a friend!" He then unwrapped the sucker and plopped it in his mouth, speech seemingly over.

"I'm so glad you had a good day," Bruce said, sliding into the driver's seat. "What's your new friends name?"

"Barbara, she's super cool."

"Well then, there's only one more question." Bruce said, disregarding the familiarity of the girls name. "What's your favorite ice cream flavor?"

"All of them!" Richard yelled excitedly.

* * *

When Batman had expressed his interest in investigating Cadmus, almost none of his fellow leaguers supported the idea. Cadmus seemed like a promising and clean research facility, and four of the seven leaguers were happy to stay ignorant. Only Wonder Woman and Superman gave Batman the benefit of the doubt, and he kept them informed of his investigation.

Batman began hacking and scouting out Cadmus as much as he could digitally, but his research was slowed by the suspicious amount of security. It was soon obvious that in order to obtain any more information, they would have to physically get inside one of the facilities. So when Diana had saw a news report of a fire at a lab in DC, she had called the two others and explained the situation. Batman and Superman were there in under 20 minutes.

After putting out the fire, the three had infiltrated the building and had looked around for anything suspicious. While Batman hacked into the computers, Superman had looked down with his x-ray vision. Surprisingly, he had found that the three story building was hiding at least 50 stories of laboratories beneath them. Telling this to his companions, they had respectively flown and grappled down to one of the lower levels.

When the elevator doors were forced open, they found a room filled with pods of creatures. Each seemed to produce an electrical field, and the energy was collected into tubes going even further underground.

"This is how they managed to hide all of their activities." Wonder Woman noted. "They're completely off the grid."

Batman nodded and hooked up his glove to the terminal nearest to him. "They're called Genomorphs. Living weapons." He read. "And their not the only ones here." Batman frowned as he saw a file that he could not access. "We need to get to sublevel 52. I have information on everything here, but that floor has extra security." He unplugged the cord from the computer and turned around. He tensed when he saw that they weren't alone. The scientist Dr. Desmond and the hero Guardian blocked the elevator. Flanking them were twenty feral looking Genomorphs.

"Well, Well, Well." Drawled Dr. Desmond. "The famous Trinity of the Justice League has graced us with their presence. Why do you think they're here Guardian?"

The man in a golden helmet looked conflicted. "I- Why..." Suddenly the creature's horns on Guardian's shoulder glowed red and he regained his confidence. "Trespassing! That's what!"he yelled, trying to recover. But the change had already been noticed.

"Some of the Genomorphs must have mental abilities." Wonder Woman said. The two men beside her nodded in agreement.

"It won't stop us from getting to the lower levels." Superman said confidently.

Desmond heard the exchange and laughed. "You think you can get past us?" He scoffed and held up a vial of purple liquid. "You're not going anywhere after I take my new Blockbuster formula!" Before anyone could react, he downed the serum in three quick gulps. The vial he was holding shattered when he dropped it, and Desmond curled up in agony. Screaming, his muscles expanded, ripping through his lab coat and tearing his skin. In a matter of seconds, the small doctor had changed into a hulking grey monster.

"I need to get below." Batman said, not taking his eyes off the enemies in front of him.

"I'll take the big one." Superman added, bracing himself for the oncoming fight.

"Why do you get all the fun?" Wonder Woman joked, drawing her sword. "I suppose I can settle for the rest."

"Meet downstairs in 10." Batman stated.

The Blockbuster monster had lost his patience and leapt forward, to be met by a powerful punch to the face. It flew to the side of the room and crashed through some of the pods, and Superman followed quickly behind. The small Genomorphs took this as their cue to attack and began to charge, and Wonder Woman met them head on, her sword a deadly arch. Batman threw a smoke pellet and grappled up over the fight. Landing on top of Guardian and knocking him out, he continued to the elevator.

When Batman had reached sublevel 52 he found hallways made of organic materials. Racing down one, he was stopped by a large pair of reinforced doors. In the center of the doors was the symbol Kr. With an uneasy feeling, he hacked through the door's security and looked inside.

There was only one pod in the room, and it was occupied by a young boy. The boy wore a white glowing suit that had a black Superman symbol on the front. Although his eyes were closed, Batman could guess that they were blue. The kid couldn't be older than 10, but he was already the spitting image of Clark. Batman reached up and activated his comm link.

"Batman to Superman."

"This is Superman." Clark responded. "What's the -umph- situation?" He asked, before a loud and angry roar interrupted him.

"Get down here as soon as you can." Batman said. The Dark Knight then walked toward the console in front of the pod. Pugging in his glove, he downloaded all the information he could. A few minutes later he heard two simultaneous gasps behind him. Superman and Wonder Woman had walked in, and were staring at the clone.

"Is that..." Diana asked, shocked. Clark had gone pale and was completely still, staring at the younger version of himself.

"This is Project Kr." Batman said, gesturing to the filled pod. "It's name is Superboy. And it's designed to replace Superman if he strays from the light."

Clark slowly walked toward the pod, and placed one hand on the glass. "How old is he?" Superman asked softly.

"He was formed in a test tube, and has been force grown within four months." Batman read, keeping one eye on the Kryptonian. "Physically, he's nine. But he has a much younger mind. Cadmus was planning on using the telepathic genomorphs to teach him, but they've only covered basic schooling. They've focused all their energy into making him like you."

Diana placed a comforting hand on Clark's shoulder. "Superman, I-"

"They're trying to make him a weapon." Clark growled, completely furious. "Let him out."

Batman nodded and released the pod. As soon as it was, the boy's eyes flew open. He looked extremely angry until he saw the Man of Steel standing in front of him. The Superboy opened his mouth in awe.

"Superman?" He asked slowly. His voice was thick with either emotion or from being unused. It was most likely the latter, as they were the first words he had ever spoken.

"Yes," Clark said, "We're here to save you."

* * *

"Conner!" Yelled an elderly woman. "Come inside! You have guests!"

From his place on the other side of the barn, Conner groaned. Today was his tenth birthday, and for once, he had no chores. So with all the logic of a ten year old, he had decided to play in the pig sty. But before he could set foot into the tempting mud, his Grandma had called him back.

"Comin' Grandma!" He yelled and began running back to the house. Normally, he would have leapt over the barn, but he didn't know if it was his father visiting again or if it was a neighbor, so he had to be careful. Rounding the corner, he saw his father and another tiny boy. Surprisingly, Clark was in his Superman suit.

"Dad!" Conner yelled and ran faster to the little house.

"Hey Conner!" He called back. "Happy Birthday!" At his words, Conner beamed. He loved getting attention from his father. Although he tried to be around, Clark was super busy, so Conner was mostly raised by Grandma and Grandpa Kent. Conner bounded up to the front porch and gave Clark a hug.

"Guess what?" He said. "I can jump as high as the barn!"

"Wow!" Clark exclaimed. "You'll be flying in no time!"

"I can do that too." said a small voice. Conner looked at the tiny boy beside his father.

"Really?" Conner asked, thinking that the kid might be super strong like him.

"Well, yeah, Duh." said the boy. "Barns can't jump."

"What?" questioned a confused Conner.

"Well, Barns can't jump, and I can. So I can jump higher than a barn."

Conner stared at the boy for a second before bursting out laughing. "That's dumb." He said, giggling.

The boy started giggling as well. "No It's not! you're laughing, so it's awesome." Still laughing, Conner held out his hand.

"I'm Conner, by the way. I'm ten." The kid smiled and shook his hand.

"I'm Dick. I'm seven. Do you want to be friends?" He asked.

Conner was taken aback. He had always been kept a secret, so he had never had a friend. "Uhh, sure. What do friends do?"

"I 'dunno, but it's usually fun." Conner thought for a moment before speaking again.

"Do you want to go have a mud war? I was about to do that before you got here."

"Ohmygosh yes!" Dick gasped. Conner grinned and began to run to the back of the barn. "Bye Uncle Clark!" Dick called as he raced after his new friend. Clark grinned and waved back to the two running boys.

"Uncle Clark?" Conner asked.

"Yup." said Dick as he climbed over the fence. "I guess that makes us more like cousins."

Conner turned around and scooped up a handful of mud. "Well if we're family, that means no holding back." He said.

"I'm glad you said so." Dick responded. As Conner turned back around to face his new opponent, he caught a faceful of mud.

"Oh, It's _on!_ " Conner yelled, and blindly threw his mud in the direction of laughter.

"Ewwwww" Dick cried. "It got in my mouth!" Now it was Connor's turn to laugh. He was cut short when a small body tackled him to the ground. The two boys began to wrestle, Conner not using all of his strength, and both boys were immediately covered in mud. Even as Dick began shoving mud down the back of the clone's shirt, Conner couldn't remember a time when he had more fun.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated!**


	7. Possessive and Protective

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

* * *

At eight, Richard had a very good life.

He had two loving parents, an awesome uncle, and a supercool butler-grandpa. He had all the toys he needed, as well as a best friend and cousin who he could get into trouble with _._ Most of his family were also superheroes.

Richard had all the things an eight year old needed to be happy.

Richard was not happy.

Why?

His father had a girlfriend.

Now, he understood that his mom and dad weren't married like other mom and dads. He understood that it meant that both his parents could date other people. It didn't mean he had to like it.

A lot of girls seemed to hang around his dad, and Richard didn't mind them. Much. As long as they kept their space he could deal with it. If they got to close, he could complain about them or drive them away. Sometimes his dad would actually thank him for it. The problem was when Bruce liked someone back. Then he couldn't even whine about them. If he did, his dad would scold him. Thankfully, Bruce didn't like that many people.

The only person who Richard could ever remember being a problem was a woman who sometimes showed up to charity galas. Each time she did, his father would give her one of his genuine smiles, _which were reserved for him or Alfred,_ and they would dance together. After a while and they had been dancing together for just a _bit_ too long, Richard would start to plan on how to get his dad's attention, or maybe put extra effort into driving her away. But he would look away for a few minutes, mostly to get away from the fingers trying to pinch his cheeks, and she would disappear. Then she wouldn't come back for a long time after, and he decided the effort wasn't worth it. Besides, he hadn't seen her at any parties for a long time.

That mysterious woman was not the problem this time. It was another one, and he knew she was much worse.

She was a reporter. And the only reporters he had ever liked were his Uncle Clark, Lois, and Jesse. They had been _invited_ to ask questions, other reporters were mean and loud and took pictures of him wherever he went. He saw no reason why this _Vicki Vale_ should be any different.

He had no idea why Bruce wanted him to bond with her either. Bruce had met Vicki a few weeks ago; when Jesse had said one of her friends were very interested in meeting him. Then, somehow, an interview turned into a dinner. Then another. Then they were dating.

Yuck.

"Look! There's a panther! Didn't you say that was your favorite animal?" Vicki exclaimed, pointing to the large feline in front of them.

Richard looked at the blonde woman in front of him. She was trying hard to get to know him. She asked a lot of questions about himself, about his dad, his school, and his life in general. She had somehow already known that the Zoo was one of his favorite places ever, and had taken him to Gotham Zoo to _bond_ , but that doesn't mean he liked her dating his dad.

"Nope." He lied, looking anywhere but her. "I don't like panthers."

Vicki turned around to face the small boy with a knowing smirk. "Oh _really_? Then what _is_ your favorite animal?"

"Uhhhh." His eyes darted around for any assistance. "Um… Elephant?"

Richard _really_ didn't like her smirk. She was too smart and had definitely caught his lie, but thankfully she changed the subject.

"Are you hungry Richard? It's nearly lunch."

If she was going to try and bribe him, she was going to have to do better than that. "No." His stomach rumbled and he blushed. "Yes." he mumbled, looking down.

"Do you like ice cream?" Vicki asked.

Ok. That was better. Ice cream was perfect bribery material.

* * *

Surprisingly, the day at the Zoo wasn't a complete disaster. Vicki hadn't stopped asking questions, but they had had fun. After lunch, they had gone to see the reptiles, arctic animals, birds, and monkeys. Vicki was surprisingly knowledgeable on most of the animals in the zoo, and answered all of his questions. He had also gotten a scoop of ice cream, as well as some cotton candy. He still didn't like Vicki dating his dad, but they had come to a silent agreement to disagree. It had been a good day.

Then he saw the man leaning on Vicki's car.

"Excuse me?" she questioned, pulling Richard behind her. This man wasn't dressed very spectacularly, but he had a large scar running from his cheek down the side of his neck. Even though they couldn't see any weapons on him, he seemed to ooze intimidation.

"You Vale?" he rumbled as he stood up from his slumped position.

Vicki tensed and her hand drifted down to the knife in her pocket, while her other hand went to grab Richard. "Yes. Who are you?"

"If you're lucky," he said stalking towards her. "You'll never know."

A shriek escaped Richards's lips when two big arms encircled him and lifted him off the ground. He thrashed and kicked at the two men who had managed to sneak behind them. His feet managed to land a few good kicks in, but the small amount of training his mom had given him wasn't enough for the eight year old to escape the man's grasp.

Hearing Richard scream, Vicki whirled around. In her distraction, she forgot about the first man, and soon she was grabbed as well. A rag was pressed over her face, and after a moment the only thing keeping her off the ground was the man supporting her.

"Get them in the Van." barked the man with the scar. Richard screamed and thrashed around more, as he saw a van screeching toward them. Then a rag was pressed over his face, and all he saw was blackness.

* * *

"Richard, get up."

Richard moaned and curled up into a tighter ball. He really didn't want to get up. His head pounded so badly he felt like someone had used his brain for drum practice.

"Richard, _please get up."_

Despite the pain, he peeked one eye open. He hissed at the bright light and snapped them shut again. Ow.

"Oh thank God you're alive." Exclaimed a relieved voice. He cracked his eyes open slowly as the feminine voice continued. "What were they thinking? Using c _hloroform_ on a kid? They're not getting a ransom if you're dead. _Idiots_."

Slowly regaining his bearings, Richard rubbed his eyes and struggled to raise his head off the ground. Carefully sitting up, he discovered that one of his ankles was shackled to the wall on a long chain. The chain was bolted into a concrete wall on one side, and looking behind him, Richard could see an identical chain restrained Vicki on the other side of the room. Across from them was a wooden door with at least five different locks on it. A bare bulb hanging precariously from the ceiling was the painful and only light source.

"Vicki?" He asked, barely a whisper. His throat burned like he had drunk an entire vat of acid, and he dissolved into a coughing fit.

"Shhh, It's ok." Vicki comforted. She shifted and tried to get closer to him, but the chain prevented her from getting further than halfway across the cement prison.

"Can you try to move closer?" She inquired. He nodded, and then immediately regretted it when it brought another wave of pain. Moving incredibly slowly, he painfully crawled toward her. Every twitch of his muscles made him want to collapse back onto the floor, and it was almost an eternity before he felt himself being lifted into Vicki's arms.

"W-where are we?" he rasped.

She held onto him tighter and rubbed circles into his back. "Shhh. We're in a basement."

Richard didn't have to ask why. Someone wanted his Dad's money, and had decided that the easiest way to get it was by kidnapping the billionaire's son. People had tried to take him before, but this was the first time they had ever succeeded. His dad had always told him to get away before he could be taken, and since Richard was surprisingly quick, no one had ever managed to grab him before he could find help.

His thoughts were cut off when the man with the scar slammed the door open. He seemed to be in the middle of a phone call, but he stayed in his place in the door.

"Fine, Mr. Wayne." He spoke into his cellphone. "You want proof of life? I'll give you proof of life." The man stalked to the two people huddling in the center of the room. Richard shrieked when the man pulled him up by his collar. "Say hello to your daddy, rich boy." He snarled and held the phone up to Richard's ear.

"D-dad?" Richard whimpered, desperately hoping to hear his father's voice on the other end.

"Richard!" Exclaimed Bruce, obviously relieved. "Where are you? Are you hurt? Is Vicki OK?"

"I-I don't know," He stuttered. "Vicki's here, Dad I-" He was cut off by the man pulling the phone away and throwing him back to the ground.

"There you see? Your little brat's alive." He snarled into the device. "If you want him, or the bitch, to stay that way, you'll pay up." He continued, and Richard could hear his father roaring in rage before the man hung up. The man looked at the shaking eight year old and snorted. "You two ain't goin anywhere, ya hear?" He said with disgust. The man then turned around and slammed the door behind him.

Richard was shaking so badly that his teeth had started to clatter. He didn't have the strength to move, much less cry, but he could feel Vicki pulling him back into her arms. He clenched his teeth shut and curled into a tighter ball. He was the son of Batman and Wonder Woman, he couldn't show his fear. However as time went on, the room seemed to be shrinking, and the silence was killing him.

"Do y-you have a story?" He whispered, hoping to break the silence. Vicki stiffened and looked down to the tiny boy. He was so small; he easily fit into her lap. She could feel the tremors racking through the tiny boy, and hugged him closer.

"Yeah, kiddo." she whispered back, gently poking him in his belly to try and distract him. "Wanna hear?" The kid nodded in response, and after a few moments of thought, she began. "Once upon a time..." Vicki said, and for the next few hours, Richard listened to the most detailed story he had ever heard.

Vicki described a desolate kingdom, where evil monsters roamed day and night. Only one thing stood before the monsters and prevented them from casting the kingdom into eternal shadow. One lone knight, still loyal to the king, and not swayed by the monsters' promises. However, the kingdom wrongly believed that because he could walk beside the monsters, he was one as well. Believing these lies, they cast him aside. Still, the knight fought on.

Then, one day, a scribe became interested in the strange warrior. They began asking questions, wondering how one man could be surrounded by so much darkness. They came to the conclusion that while the knight wasn't amongst the monsters, they were a different person, one who could walk amongst the people and not be an outcast. The scribe made it her mission to discover the knight, and worked tirelessly to reach her goal.

Vicki had just described how the scribe had approached the king to ask about the knight, when the single light in their room went out.

They both fell silent.

"Shi-" Vicki was cut off by Richard grabbing her arm tightly. He knew he had heard something upstairs.

"Listen." He whispered.

Straining their hearing, they could hear running footsteps and muffled cursing above them. They waited with baited breath as the noises quieted down.

.

.

.

A gunshot.

.

.

Two more.

.

.

They both flinched when they heard an entire magazine being unloaded, as soon as it ended, a scream of pure terror.

.

.

.

Suddenly, the thin door was blasted open, as the man from before was thrown through it. Half in and half out of the room, the man groaned. His groaning turned into screaming as he was dragged backwards into the darkness. Vicki and Richard looked through the new hole in the door, and watched a dark figure approach the man. The screaming turned into begging, than into silence.

When the Batman turned to face them, they both sighed in relief. They were safe.

Batman strode over to the two and inspected the chains connected to their ankles.

"Hold still." He ordered, as he bent down to grab the connecting links. Richard gasped when the chains snapped like twigs under Batman's hands. He knew his father couldn't do that without tech. He looked into the hero's face, and stared hard. After a moment, he found that instead of his father under the mask, It was his Uncle Clark.

"Wha-" Richard murmured. He was so confused. His _Father_ was Batman. Why didn't his dad care enough to save him personally?

"I've already alerted the authorities on your location" The disguised Superman said. "They're outside, can you stand?"

"Y-yes, Batman. Sir." Stuttered Vicki. She scrambled to her feet, and picked up Richard, who was still staring at his Uncle and trying to figure out exactly what was going on. She nodded to the vigilante and stepped through the broken doorway and over the unconscious kidnapper. Red and blue lights illuminated her face as she walked up the stairs, and she could tell that the small building they had been held in was surrounded by cops. Clutching Richard tighter, she opened the front door.

"Don't shoot!" she yelled.

The police cursed and lowered their guns, but Richard's eyes locked onto one person standing behind the cops. Squirming out of Vicki's grip, they cried out to each other simultaneously.

"Dad!" "Richard!"

Bruce pushed past the line of police, and raced to his son. They embraced in the middle of the small lawn, and they held onto his each other so tight that it was hard to imagine that they would ever let go.

"I'm so glad you're alright." Bruce exhaled as hours of stress and anger washed away.

Richard tightened his grip on his father. "I-I was so scared." he cried. He leaned closer and buried his face in his dad's shoulder. Whispering, so that no one else could hear him, he asked. "Why is Uncle Clark in the suit?"

Bruce replied in a barely audible murmur. "It was necessary. I'll explain later." Bruce stopped whispering when he heard the cautious steps of the reporter coming closer. Still hugging his son he looked up at Vicki.

"I'm so glad you two are OK." Bruce said, meeting her gaze.

She opened her mouth to reply, but a roar of an engine interrupted, and the Batmobile emerged from the shadows. Vicki gaped at it while it zoomed past them and back into the city. She seemed to be awestruck at the appearance of the sleek vehicle, and continued to look at the spot where it disappeared.

"Vicki, are you alright?" Bruce asked, picking up his shell shocked son to look at the woman. The reporter snapped out of her daze, and turned back to study the little family.

"You're not...?" She murmured, but cut herself short. "Uh...I'm fine, It's nothing. Nothing Bruce."

Richard couldn't hold it together any longer, and he interrupted into tears. The emotions he had been bravely trying to suppress had overflowed, and he couldn't focus on anything other than the solid and stable person that was his father.

He didn't pay attention to any of the police officers around them, or what Vicki was saying to them. However he did notice when his father carried him to their car. He wouldn't let go of his dad until Bruce said the words he so desperately needed to hear.

"Don't worry son, you're safe now."

Reassured, He let go of his father's jacket and allowed him to be buckled up. He was safe, his dad was with him. And with that thought in his head, he drifted into a restless sleep.

Bruce looked at his son, and hated himself. Criminals would never stop trying to use his son against him. And now that a group had almost succeeded, His son might never be safe.

* * *

"Bruce."

"Diana."

"This could have been prevented."

"Enlighten me, then."

"Had you allowed me to train-"

 _"_ Would that have deterred the kidnappers?"

"No, but he should be able to protect himself. And..."

"I agree."

"...If you can't- What?"

"I agree."

"..."

"..."

"So you'll train him as well?"

"Only in self-defense."

"He's going to want more than that."

"Self-defense. That's all."

"You're so damn stubborn sometimes."

"It's part of my charm."

"Too bad for you your stubbornness is genetic."

"What?"

"Richard's going to get you to teach him, one way or another, Bruce."

"I'd like to see him try."

Diana laughed. "Me too."

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated!**


	8. Robin

**A few notes before the chapter.**

 **This chapter was so hard to write because this scene has been done so many times before. I tried to write it in a different way to keep things interesting, I hope it's good.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

* * *

Every Superhero had an origin story. They were all different. Some happy, some tragic, some about redemption, others about luck.

However there was one thing that never changed between them. Each hero had one defining moment. One single point in time that set them on their path.

Flash getting struck by lightning.

Hal Jordan being chosen by the ring.

Diana Prince leaving her island to maintain peace.

Clark Kent finding his spaceship in the barn.

But on the night the Graysons fell, people were reminded exactly why Gotham created the darkest heroes.

* * *

"DAD!"

The young voice jolted Bruce out of his bed at speeds that would make the Flash jealous. He sprinted out of his room and into the room his son occupied. Inside, he found Richard on his bed, shaking in terror. He was randomly yelling and thrashing, getting tangled up in the sheets in his panic. Bruce sat down on the bed and took a hold of Richard's shoulders.

"Richard!" Bruce said, "Richard, wake up! It's a dream!"

Richard eyes opened immediately, but they were glazed, and it was obvious that he was still delirious from the nightmare.

"NO! Please!" He cried and struggled to get away, tangling himself further in the sheets. When he realized he had somehow tied himself up with his own blankets, he began to hyperventilate and struggle more.

"Richard. Dick. Look at me." comforted Bruce.

Richard's head snapped toward his father, and their eyes locked. Silent tears streamed down his face, but Richard didn't move in the slightest while Bruce untangled him. As soon as he was free he launched himself into his father's arms and sobbed. Bruce could feel his shirt getting wet and he hugged his kid harder.

It had been three weeks since Richard's kidnapping, and every night for three weeks, Bruce had been woken up the same way.

"Shhhhhh Chum." Bruce said, rubbing small circles on his back. "It's OK. I'm here. You're safe."

Minutes or hours later, Richard's sobbing turned into breathy gasps. "I-it was _them_ -" He cried. "I couldn't _do_ anything. And No-no one showed up. And-"

"You're in the Manor, kiddo." Bruce soothed. "You're not going anywhere."

Richard clung tighter to his father's shirt.

"Promise?" he whispered.

"I promise." Bruce answered, hugging his kid tighter.

As Bruce tucked Richard back into bed, he wished the kidnappers could have gotten worse punishment for what they did. They had shattered Richard's sense of security. His constant night terrors aside, Richard's behaviour had been more subdued than it had ever been before. He was unnaturally quiet, and refused to leave Bruce's sight. The trauma that Richard had felt during his kidnapping was still affecting him.

Bruce needed a way to distract Richard, something that would take his mind off of his recent terrifying experience. Seeing a poster on the wall, Bruce had an idea. What was a better distraction than a circus?

* * *

Haley's Circus was an oddity in Gotham.

With its bright colors and loud noises, it didn't match the dreary gloom of the city. Instead of screaming and laughing in fear, more people were screaming and laughing with delight. Clowns were welcomed, oddities were ignored, and everyone was smiling. Bruce was uncomfortable, but Richard loved it.

Richard giggled as a clown on stilts stepped gracefully over him, and then laughed out loud as a much shorter clown tried to jump over his father. Bruce glared the short clown away and turned back to his smiling son. Richard hadn't stopped laughing since they got here, and that had been hours ago.

Bruce held out his hand, and the eight year old quickly latched on. "Richard, we should go inside the big tent. The show's about to start."

Richard began to drag his feet and whine. "Buuut Daaaaaaaddddd." He moaned. "We haven't seen all the stuff outside yet."

"Then I guess you don't want to see the surprise then?" Bruce asked.

Richard let go of his hand and jumped in front of his father. "Surprise?" he inquired, his blue eyes widening in excitement. Bruce smiled and gestured toward the big top.

"You'll have to see for yourself." He chuckled.

They entered the tent, but before they could take their seats, they were pulled aside by a heavyset man with a big top hat.

"Mr. Wayne! Thank you so much for coming to our show!" The man boomed. " I'm Jack Haley, ringleader of the circus, and can I just say, your donation was very much appreciated."

"Anything for a good cause, Mr. Haley." Bruce said, he then turned and placed a hand on Richard's messy hair. "This is my son Richard, say hello son." The little boy squeaked out a small hello, hiding behind his father's legs.

"No need to be shy kid!" Haley laughed, "This is the circus! You can be anything!" The large man gestured around him. "We're all family here, the entertainers and the audience. Neither of us could survive without the other!" The man trailed off as he spotted someone behind the Waynes. "Ah! John! Mary! Over here a second, would ya?"

The couple he waved over were dressed in matching red and green leotards. The costumes were accented with a golden bird insignia flying across their chests and it's wings down their arms. "Yeah Pop?" The redheaded woman asked the ringmaster.

Haley wrapped his arms around the shoulders of the two performers. "Mr. Wayne, These are the crown jewels of my circus, John and Mary Grayson. Also known as the Flying Graysons!"

"It's lovely to meet you." Said Bruce, reaching his hand toward the two. He was cut off when Richard jumped in his way.

"Wow!" The small boy exclaimed. "Are you really the Flying Graysons? Can you really do a quadruple somersault? CanIhaveyourautograph?Is-"

Bruce placed an arm on his shoulder. "Alright, kiddo, one question at a time."

Haley guffawed. "Not so shy anymore, huh?"

Richard blushed, and his father knelt down beside him. "Surprise." he said, ruffling his kid's messy dark hair.

Richard gasped and tore his eyes away from the Graysons to fling himself into Bruce's arms. "Thank you!"

Bruce smiled and hugged his kid back. Ever since Diana had taken 'Dick' to the circus a few years ago, he had been completely enamored with the aerialist couple. If meeting his idols didn't distract Richard, nothing would.

"Now, the shows about to start, but I'm sure John and Mary won't mind giving little Richard here a tour?" Haley asked. Bruce nodded to his son, and the boy raced over to the trapeze artists, leaving the two men behind.

Bruce turned to the ringmaster. "Thank you for letting him meet them." He said, "Richard loves all the gymnastic classes he's gone to, but he idolizes the Graysons."

Haley chuckled. "Well they're not world famous for nothing." Haley gestured over to where Richard was being shown the elephants. "However, your donation could keep this circus running for years, so this doesn't seem like adequate payment."

"Nonsense." Bruce scoffed. "You've made my kid happy, what more can a parent ask for?"

"You don't have to ask for anything, Mr. Wayne." Haley said. "How about this? Gotham pays well to see the circus, so we'll be here for maybe a month and a half. You said Richard likes gymnastics? While we're here, why don't we have the Graysons teach your boy a few things?"

Bruce gaped at the older man. "What? Mr. Haley, I would never want to intrude-"

"Call me Jack, Mr. Wayne. And I hardly think you'd be intruding. Your boy already seems to be fitting in."

Bruce looked to his son, who was now petting one of the elephant's trunks. "You might just be right, Jack." Bruce said, "Five weeks at a circus could be exactly what Richard needs."

* * *

 _The First Week_

"Did ya see that Wayne boy?" asked one of the clowns, sitting down on one of the crates by the train.

"Da, he passed me when he got picked up." replied the juggler, who was meditating on the ground.

"Yeah, he has a Butler, Can ya believe it?"

"He is nothing. A Spoilt brat."

The clown snorted. "I heard Mary an' John are teachin' them some of their tricks."

"No!" The juggler cried, his eyes flying open in outrage.

"And Haley told the boy to call 'im Pop! Can ya believe it?"

The juggler closed his eyes and waved his hand. "This is all about ze money."

"Yeah, but the kid has tuh be kind o' good."

"Zat does not matter, he is _not_ one of us."

"I'm gonna wait 'till I see him perform. Withhold my judgement, and all that."

"He is a Heir. He is not here for ze circus, he is here for publicity, or other, ridiculous reasons."

"Betcha he'll surprize us."

The juggler peered at his friend disbelievingly. There was no way the kid would be able to fit in.

* * *

 _The Second Week_

"Hey! Hey, Shyla! You seen Richard around here?" The strongman yelled to the lion tamer.

"Don't tell me you lost him?" The brown haired woman replied.

"Heh, well, lost is a bit of a strong word..."

"Bloody Hell, you'd lose your head if it wasn't attached to you."

"Well I wouldn't need it, seeing how you're the smart one."

The woman gave the burly man a look. "Love, I train lions for a living. How is that smart?"

"Back to the point. Have you seen Richard?"

"No, but you'll probably find him soon."

"Didn't you lose him when you were watching him?"

"Hardly. I showed him Forza and Verita, turn around for three seconds, and he's off and disappeared."

"Where'd you find him?"

"Playing with the lions."

"He was _in_ the cage?"

"Not just in the cage. He was hugging Forza, and Verita picked him up by his jacket like a kitten. I've never seen anything quite like it."

"Thats weird. They've only ever been that friendly to me and you."

"Yes, well, everyone in the crew wishes to meet him, apparently that even included my lions."

The strongman laughed. "Yeah, well after that performance last week, who can blame us?"

"Didn't John have to practice that move for weeks before he mastered it?"

"Yeah! And that little boy does it in seven days! It's incredible!"

"Are you two talking about little Richard?" Asked a magician who had walked up to the couple.

"Yep," replied the strongman. "Somehow, he's managed to worm his way into everyone's hearts."

"Well not mine." Joked the Magician. "I taught him how to play poker, and immediately regretted it."

The lion tamer laughed. "What, did he clear you out?"

"He did! As well as Freida and Marco! Thank Goodness we were only betting on peanuts!"

* * *

 _The Third Week_

John pulled his wife closer to him. "He's a real wonder, isn't he Mary." he said, speaking about the boy who was jumping and tumbling on the trapeze in front of them.

"He is, John." Mary agreed, wrapping her arm around her husband "He's achieved more on the trapeze in three weeks than others who've spent their lives on the bars."

"He's a good student."

"And he's got some good teachers too."

"You're the best teacher, Mary. I don't think I've done that much."

"Oh, nonsense, John."

"I'm no good with children."

"Well you better get good." said Mary, poking him in the chest. "Think of it as practice."

"Practice? What-"

Mary ignored John's confusion and looked back over to Richard. "I wonder if they'll be anything like him." she wondered.

"Mary, are you saying-"

She smiled and looked back at him. "Our family is about to get one person bigger, John."

After gaping for a moment, John wordlessly exclaimed in joy, and spun Mary around. "You're pregnant!" He laughed.

"Oh, John!" She shrieked in joy, and they soon dissolved into laughter.

He buried his head into her hair. "I love you Mary." He whispers.

"And I you, my love."

"Who should we tell?"

"You go tell Pop first."

"What about Richard?"

"I'll tell him," said Mary, looking to the boy who had stopped his routine when he heard their exclamations. "after all, he already feels like a part of the family."

* * *

 _The Fourth Week_

"Who's that?" asked Richard, as he and Mary were walking back to the big top.

Mary glanced over and saw an old woman sitting on the steps of a trailer. Her wrinkly skin was tattooed in intricate designs, and her curly grey hair was beaded with beautiful gems.

"She's our fortune teller," she said. "No one remembers when she joined the circus, and she only ever talks in fortunes and riddles. We should go say hello, I haven't seen her out of her trailer in a while."

When they walked closer, the old woman held her hand out toward the two. Mary placed her's down palm up, and the seer studied it for a long time. She grasped onto her hand like her life depended on it, and after a few moments the elder looked up. "I am sorry." She rasped. "I cannot see you today."

Mary smiled and nodded, as if this was completely normal, and then gestured to Richard to show the old woman his palm.

Reluctantly, he placed his much smaller hands in hers. As soon as they touched, the seer gasped and inspected his hands closely. She looked at his hands much longer than she had with Mary, even turning them so she could see his knuckles.

Eventually, she met his eyes.

"You will find," She said, "that while the world changes, the only thing that never will, is in here." motioning towards the little boy's heart. "And unlike the ones who inspire you, your paradise is not alone. You will not be the only of your kind."

Richard stayed quiet while Mary thanked her, and he remained silent while they walked away.

"Sometimes I don't know what to make of her." said Mary.

"She was kinda strange." replied Richard, studing his palm to see if his life story was hidden somewhere on it.

Mary laughed and nudged the eight year old. "Welcome to the circus, kid." She then bent down to be eye level with him. "Speaking of, Did John tell you about the nickname we came up with for you?"

"Nope."

"Well it's important, it's kind of like the unofficial initiation for the circus."

"Really? What's yours?"

"I'm Cardinal, and John is Finch."

"Why birds?"

"The names match who we are, and we _fly."_

Richard snorted good naturedly. "If they're all animals, some people would be really easy to guess."

She smiled. "Get this. Our lion tamer's nickname is Tiger."

When they had stopped laughing Richard met her eyes. "So what's my nickname?" he asked.

"Well," she replied. "What do you think about the name Robin?"

* * *

 _The Fifth Week_

 **.**

Richard could still hear the screaming.

The snapping.

The falling.

 **.**

Everything falling.

 **.**

Everything falling apart.

 **.**

He should have been faster.

 **.**

He has to get it together.

 **.**

Remember what happened.

 **.**

Seeing Pop yell at someone.

A name. Zucco.

 **.**

Phrases. Threats.

"-Goody two shoes-"

"-persuasion-"

"-preemptive strike-"

"-Falling Graysons-"

Then running.

 **.**

Running as fast as he could.

 **.**

Go faster.

Stop the show.

 **.**

Save them.

 **.**

Open the curtains.

Too late.

 **.**

Piece together the broken memories.

 **.**

Richard left his daze slowly. He blinked his eyes and payed attention his surroundings for the first time that night.

He was in his room, his mom was cradling him in her lap, and his dad was sitting next to them, slowly stroking his hair. They were mumbling about something, he didn't care.

"No!" He screamed, pushing himself away from his parents and tumbling to the floor. "No, I-I don't _deserve-_ " His voice caught, and he realized he had been crying silent tears.

"Richard?" Bruce sat down next to him and tried to pick the boy off the floor, but he stumbled away.

"No! Don't come near me!" yelled the nine year old.

Diana slid down next to Bruce and reached her hand toward her son. "Little one-"

Richard cut her off and backed further away. "No!" he cried. "I could have stopped it! If I was just a little bit faster-"

"There's nothing you could have done-"

"That's worse!" Shrieked the tiny child, "I was helpless again! If- If I could have- I don't... Why.."

Bruce and Diana shared a heartbroken look. Their child was breaking down in front of them, but every time they tried to reach him, he would back further away from them.

Not being able to comfort him was some of the worst torture they had ever experienced.

They remained crouching on the floor, watching their child for an unmeasurable amount of time. They don't know when it happened, but at some point, Richard had dried his eyes long enough to meet his parents gazes.

"I'm done being helpless." He said, eerily calm with tears still streaking down his face.

The Amazon opened her mouth to try and comfort Richard, but she stopped when she felt Bruce's hand on her shoulder.

"Then don't be." He replied. His voice had taken a rougher tone, still comforting, still a father, but they all knew that his answer had a deeper meaning.

Richard met his father's eyes, "I want to help."

As Bruce looked at his son he saw something he had hoped he would never have to see in his child.

Richard had a new darkness inside of him. His eyes were like shattered steel, and his deep scowl looked foreign on the child's face.

At that moment, the Dark Knight knew something had shifted. Something had changed forever. So he did the one thing he knew would bring true comfort. He agreed.

"Okay."

It wasn't as bright as it was before, but for the first time that night, Robin smiled.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated!**


	9. The Beginning

**And so begins Part Two.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

* * *

Two years after the fall of the Graysons, something in Gotham changed.

It wasn't obvious at first, a batarang flying out of the shadows, men being swept upside down while Batman was brawling on the floor, clouds of smoke that had one too many shadows. No one really paid attention to these abnormalities, and brushed it off as the weirdness of Gotham. That changed when one lucky cameraman managed to catch a picture of the caped crusader leaping across the rooftops. Unlike the other rare photos of Batman in Gotham, this one showed a smaller silhouette shadowing the larger.

Rumors began to fly, and people wondered who the mysterious new figure was. Not even a week later, Robin made his first public appearance. The first real proof of his existence was when the security cameras of a bank caught Robin dropping on top of a thug, then continuing to fight the small group of robbers with Batman.

When people realized that there was now two heroes in Gotham, the small boy at Batman's side took the world by storm. Everyone wanted to know who he was, why he did what he did, and why he was so young. Many people took a liking to the lighter, cleaner version of their vigilante straightaway.

One cop, however, knew exactly what he thought of this situation. Commissioner Gordon felt disgusted every time he had to turn on the Batsignal.

His long-time colleague (friend was too strong of a word) had brought a child into their war.

A kid who was probably nine or ten was exposed to murderers and psychopaths every night. He thought that if he, as a forty something year old man with years of experience as a cop, could barely handle it, how could Batman expect a boy to? The ten years of tentative trust and companionship between him and Batman seemed to have shattered overnight.

Even when Gordon met Robin, his opinion still didn't change. If anything, what he saw only made his opinion stronger.

He could admit the boy was smart, quick on his feet, and more skilled in acrobatics than some world class athletes. So it made him incredibly mad when he saw someone as gifted as Robin giving up on his bright future to fight on an endless crusade. He was so mad, that Gordon figured that nothing would ever be able to change his mind.

But then one night changed everything. Gotham was thrown into chaos.

The Joker had crashed a hijacked blimp filled with Joker venom into city hall, and the gas had spread throughout the center of the city. Before anyone in Gordon's precinct could lift a finger to help evacuate, the madman had hijacked the news stations and told them the punchline of his sick joke. The Clown Prince of Crime sat in front of the camera and smiled when he told that he had kidnapped the loved ones of some very important people in Gotham, and he would kill them in gruesome ways if they helped anyone in the infected zone.

The Clown then had the nerve to parade each of the hostages in front of the camera.

He heard his fellow cops gasp in shock as they recognized at least one of their loved ones, and Gordon saw others like the wife of the mayor and a brother of a judge. However his view zeroed in on the tall chair that the Joker was skipping too, and his heart stopped when he twirled the chair to face the camera.

Barbara. His little girl was sitting in the chair; hands tied together and duct tape covering her mouth. Gordon saw red, because he knew that the Joker had given him no chance to save her. No one in that room would step outside of it with so many people at risk.

He had no choice but to order the cops to surround the area to help the people who got themselves out of the venom, go to the roof and turn on the signal, and hope that Batman would be able to save his daughter.

Hours later, Batman had apprehended the Joker and was now flying over the city to disperse the antidote. The venom still left a haze over everything, but as soon as he was cleared, Gordon ran to the building that held his daughter. Reaching the building, he pulled out his gun, kicked down the door, and was suddenly face to face with Robin. The boy was half carrying Barbara, and the commissioner barely registered the large crowd of freed hostages behind the two before he grabbed her in a tight embrace.

In that moment, with his little girl safe in his arms because of Robin, he reevaluated all the assumptions he had made about the small boy.

* * *

"Now that's just weird." Said Richard, as he searched through the databases on the Bat computer.

"What's that?" Grunted his father, who was finishing up his workout routine with a few hundred pushups.

"Now I know you don't believe in coincidences."

"I don't."

"Yeah, yeah, but you know how you have the name _The Dark Knight_?"

"Yes." He grunted again, finishing and grabbing a towel to mop up the sweat on his forehead.

"Well, apparently, now I have one too."

"What is it? The Dark Squire?" Bruce asked, moving closer to the computers.

"What? No-" Richard spun around in the large chair to face him "Actually that's pretty good. But No!" He mumbled, pushing off so he could continue spinning. "My media name is now... wait for it... _The Boy Wonder_!" Richard gave his father a sly look as he spun around, trying to gauge his reaction.

The cave was silent for a few seconds before Bruce picked Richard up off of the chair and plopped him on the table next to him.

"You're right," Bruce mumbled, slipping into the now unoccupied seat. "That is weird."

"Aw, Dad!" Richard whined. "It's a coincidence!"

"Richard, it's past your bedtime." Bruce said, sparing his son a glance as he pulled up a new tab.

" _The Boy Wonder_ doesn't have a bedtime." Another glare from his father made him hop off the table he was on and sent him running to change out of his costume. A few minutes later he reentered the cave in his pajamas and walked to his father's side. "It's _such_ a _coincidence_ that you told me to go to bed _right_ as I was getting tired." Sarcasm laced his voice as he yawned the biggest, fakest yawn Bruce had ever seen.

"Richard." He sighed. "I have to know if anyone found out about our secret. I can't just hope it's chance." He explained. "Now go to bed."

"Fine," Richard rolled his eyes. " _Coincidentally_ , I was just heading up there." However, before he got up the first step, he stopped and turned around. "OH!" Richard exclaimed. "When I was at Mom's yesterday, she taught me the basics of using her lasso! Can I show you-"

"Richard."

"-tomorrow? She said I was advancing really fast and-"

"Bed."

"-she might even get me my own practice one to use!"

Bruce looked at his son who had slowly migrated back to his side. "If you go to bed now, yes, you can show me tomorrow." he conceded.

"Loveyoudadgoodnight."

Bruce couldn't help but crack a small smile as Richard rushed out of the room.

* * *

Superheroes had the worst luck.

At least, that's what Superman believed as he punched another hole through one of the many mechanical robots that had invaded his city.

The last son of Krypton had double and triple checked that today was scheduled to be a normal day in Metropolis. There was no big openings to any museums, no speeches from the mayor, and no unstable scientific experiments entering the city today. No, today was supposed to be completely monster-free. That was the only reason he felt comfortable bringing Conner to Metropolis. Even after he checked, in a spurt of paranoia that nearly made Batman proud, he invited the two Gotham vigilantes to watch Metropolis while he was showing Conner his home.

Unfortunately, nobody told the D-grade supervillain of the week that today was not a good day to try and take over the world.

Superman glanced back to the now unconscious villain. He was tied up on a rooftop, being guarded by both Robin and Conner, while he and Batman took down the rest of the machines the man had made. Superman just really hoped this didn't last too long.

"This sucks." Growled Conner.

"Which part?" Asked Richard, currently Robin, from his place on the roof next to the mad scientist. "The part where this dude interrupted your time with Superman, or the part where we're not even allowed to fight one of the amazingly cool robots?"

"Both." he said, looking over the edge of the building to down where their fathers were fighting. "How do you deal with it?" he asked, turning back to his cousin.

"What? Being kicked to the sidelines?" Robin asked as he leant on the wall the tied up man was slumped against.

"Yeah."

Richard rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I dunno, I've only been Batman's partner for a year, and this is the closest I've been allowed to get to the big stuff."

"Sure," Conner scoffed. "Batman doesn't let an eleven year old fight giant robots. Meanwhile, Superman doesn't let his 14 year old _invulnerable_ son fight petty crime."

Robin laughed. "So our dads are different, what else is new?"

"I got thermal vision a few weeks ago." Superboy said as he walked over to where Robin stood.

"Really!" Robin jumped up to stare into Conner's eyes, trying to see any differences. "Well I guess that's one step closer to heat vision."

"Yeah, I guess." Conner grumbled.

Robin narrowed his eyes at his tone. "Something's bothering you." He stated. It wasn't even a question.

Conner sighed and looked away, after a moment he responded. "Lois said it was ok for me to call her Ma."

"Whoa." Robin gasped. "And I'm gonna guess you're having trouble dealing with it?"

"Well yeah!" Conner stressed, pulling at his hair. "But I don't know why! I know Dad married her, like, two years ago, and I was happy for him! But now... It's like- I see her less than I see my dad, and I'm even seeing him less since he married her! I want to like her- But... I dunno, it's stupid."

"Nah, I get it." Robin said, flipping up in the air to sit on a vent. "Believe me, I do. My dad has dated a **lot** of people."

"But has he married them?" Conner snapped.

"Well, no, but-"

"Then you don't understand." He grumbled and sat below the Boy Wonder.

The two of them sat in silence, their thoughts only punctuated by the explosions below them.

"Look," Robin said after a few minutes. "You know how I call your dad Uncle Clark, but you just call my dad Bruce?"

Conner glared up at the boy. "There is no way I could ever call him Uncle Bruce. That's just too weird."

"Seriously?" Chuckled Robin. "You're the clone of an alien, my definition of fun is swinging across rooftops, and our fathers are fighting giant robots below us, and you've decided that _that_ is too weird for you to handle?"

"Yes."

"Fair enough." Robin replied. "Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that you don't have to call her Ma or anything if you don't want to. Just know that Lois is actually terrible with kids, and if she's trying to get to know you, she does really care."

"Terrible with kids?" Conner questioned. "I guess you're speaking from experience?"

Robin laughed and looked upwards with a fond smile. "Let's just say she's the coolest babysitter that I never got to stay with again." Silence enveloped the duo again, as Conner thought, and Robin watched the battle below them.

"Hey Kon?" Robin asked. Conner looked up from where he was brooding. "When will Uncle Clark let you fight?"

Conner grunted and shrugged his shoulders. "He says I will when I'm ready."

"Are you ready now?"

Conner jerked up to look at Robin fully. "What?"

"I have an idea. But you have to be ready for it."

"What is it?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"If we hit the robots with an EMP, they'd all shut down at once." Robin said. "I can make one from the stuff down there," he gestured towards a destroyed tech store, "but I'll need you to cover me."

Conner looked down at the store. It was on a corner, and every single one of its windows had been shattered. There was barely any cover inside the room, but Conner thought it might have been far enough from the center of the fighting that he and Robin could be safe.

"Let's do it."

Robin made sure the supervillain they were guarding wasn't going to wake up any time soon, and together they jumped off the roof. While Conner just landed on the ground and created a small crater, Robin used his grappling hook to swing gracefully down into the store. Rushing to the back, Robin began to use parts of equipment he found on the ground and pieces from his utility belt to create the EMP. Conner ran closer and turned around, tensing for a fight. Luckily, all of the robots were too preoccupied with trying to squish Batman and Superman to notice the two boys.

A few minutes later, and Robin had created a small device that looked like it belonged in a science fiction movie. "There." Robin said, turning the device over in his hands. "That should work, I just need one more piece." Robin walked over to the storage room and threw the door open. He was surprised to see three people huddling in a corner.

"It's Robin!" one of them cried. The other two people in the small room looked up, and all three of them latched themselves onto the small boy.

"Thank God!" yelled another.

"I- Uh I mean-" Stuttered Robin. Even though he had been a public figure for nearly a year, he was still struggling to deal with people swarming him. Robin gave Conner a desperate look from where he was being crowded.

"Get away from him." he growled, effortlessly pulling the people off Robin so he could work. Robin gave Conner a look of gratitude before he began his search, while the people turned towards him.

"Who are you?" Asked one of the women, who was eyeing his black T-shirt.

Conner, who was struck speechless by the question, was saved by Robin causing a racket by dumping a box's contents on the floor. Squatting down to examine what he dropped, the Boy Wonder began talking. "Ya know, I was thinking about that too. What do you want your name to be?" He briefly glanced up at the four people in front of him. "I was thinking you could be something like Argon, or Strongman, or Power kid, or Comet, or-"

"Superboy."

"Well that's original." mumbled Robin as he found the last part he needed for the device. "Ok I'm done, let's go."

Robin and the newly named Superboy ran out of the building, leaving the civilians to hide. "Here comes the hard part!" yelled Robin, as he ducked away from flying chunks of concrete. "I have to attach this to the lead robot! My EMP doesn't have a big range, but I'm betting if we take it down, the others will follow!"

Suddenly a car went soaring directly towards the crouching boy. Before Robin could blink, Superboy had stepped in front of him and braced himself for an impact. When the car reached the two, instead of stopping, Conner's body forced it to split into two parts, and each half of the car went flying to the side of the Boy of Steel. Robin slowly got up from his crouch to look at the two pieces of car behind him.

"Cool. Which one is it?" Conner asked, as if his body didn't just cut through a car like it was made of butter.

Robin smirked, and pointed to the largest robot in the center of the mob of deadly machines.

"Seriously?" Superboy almost whined, "How are we gonna get to that?"

Robin continued to smirk, and it made Conner very uneasy. "Easy." Robin said. "Throw me."

Conner stumbled back. "Say what now?"

"Did I stutter? Throw. Me."

"You're insane."

"I know. Now do it."

"What if I miss?"

"Don't miss."

"We're insane if we think this is gonna work." Conner said, but he held out his hand for Robin to grab.

"Join the club." Robin said, smiling and taking his arm. Without another word, Conner spun around and threw Robin forward with all his might. Seeing the small boy flying through the air, Conner prepared to jump after him.

"Yeah," He mumbled. "We're definitely insane." Then he jumped.

A few minutes later, just as Superman was about to destroy another robot, each and every one fell down around him. He looked around in confusion. Maybe Batman had managed to figure out a way to take them all down. His theory was immediately smashed to pieces when he saw two small figures standing on top of the fallen lead robot.

"Yes!" The smallest one exclaimed, jumping up and down in excitement. "Did you see that?"

The other one chuckled in silent agreement. "Yeah, that was fun."

"Robin!" Barked the Dark knight, "What exactly do you think you're doing?"

Robin smiled up to his mentor and father, not at all fazed by the glare being leveled toward him. "Well me and _Superboy_ here," he said, wrapping his arms around his cousin. "figured we could speed up this amazingly cool robot fight so he and Superman could get back to bonding time."

"I never said that!" said Superboy, stepping out from under Robin's arms and glancing nervously at the two senior heroes in front of them.

"Oh you didn't?" mused Robin, rubbing his chin. "I guess it was implied."

"Robin!" Superboy cried, blushing in embarrassment.

"Anyways," Continued Robin, ignoring his distress "We finished the fight."

"You disobeyed a direct order." snarled Batman. "And you'll be lucky if-"

"Oh look at that!" Robin interrupted. "There are the reporters, shouldn't we be going Batman?"

The other three turned to where Robin was pointing, and sure enough, a small group of people with cameras and microphones were picking their way through the wreckage towards them. Batman glared at his partner, but silently grabbed his grappling gun and flew up to a rooftop. Superman flew over to intercept the cameramen, and Superboy turned to Robin incredulously.

"Did you plan all of that?" He asked.

Robin snorted. "Even I can't plan a giant robot fight."

"No," said Superboy, waving off his sarcasm. "How did you manage to not get us in trouble?"

"Oh we're still _way_ in trouble," chuckled Robin. "I just delayed our inevitable demise by twenty minutes."

"Wonderful."

"Do I dare detect a hint of _sass_?" Joked Robin.

Ignoring Robin, Superboy looked at the rooftop where Batman disappeared. "Shouldn't you have vanished by now?" he asked.

"Probably." Robin conceded. "He doesn't really like it when we're seen in other heroes' cities, but since I'm already in trouble, why don't we make this more fun?"

"How?" Conner asked.

"Like this." He said with a smile, Robin then raised his voice so that the reporters who had inched closer could hear him. "Well Superboy, It's nice finally meeting you." He said, raising his hand for Conner to shake. When Conner took his hand, they both could see the reporters scrambling to get pictures. Others looked like they were struggling to breathe. Both of the boys had to try very hard not to laugh.

Stepping back, Robin gestured to the fallen robots that surrounded them. "You know," He said with a smirk, "we make a good team." Satisfied when he saw a few of the reporters drop their cameras; he then grappled up to where Batman was waiting.

Conner shook his head in exasperation; Robin was nothing if not a performer. He then felt his father land next to him, obviously giving up on trying distracting the crowd.

Superman placed a hand on Connor's shoulders. "Are you sure you're ready for this son?" He asked. "You're so young, and-"

"Yup." Replied Superboy as he eyes the crowd of people approaching them. "I was born ready."

Superman gave him an odd look. "...Was... that a pun?"

"...Maybe."

Clark threw his head back and laughed. "You're spending too much time with Robin, he's rubbing off on you."

Conner crossed his arms and smirked at his father, "I'm rubbing off on him too, you know. Once I almost caught him _brooding_."

"No offence Kon." Clark teased, "But that might not have been you."

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated!**


	10. Misplaced: Part 1

**A few notes before you read this chapter.**

 **Yes, I'm obviously switching up the timelines and events a bit. This story is still based on Young Justice, but it will have elements of the Justice League cartoon and different story arcs from the comics.**

 **This world's Justice League operates slightly differently as well, seeing how I've set it up long before Young Justice arrives. The members you see in the TV show are the "Core Leaguers" but there are also a lot of reserve members like; Booster Gold, Fire, Hawk and Dove, etc. I figured making this distinction was important, because obviously the League would be bigger after about ten more years to grow.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

* * *

Despite what some people thought, training to be a superhero was not easy. Training to be a superhero with your superhero parents made it infinitely worse. However, Richard 'Dick' Thomas Wayne was never one to give up.

That didn't mean that he didn't want to sometimes.

Dick studied his opponent's stance. There was no openings in her defences, and she was just out of the reach of his sword. They were circling each other, looking for any advantage.

He knew he couldn't win by attacking her head on, so he waited for her to make a mistake. When her foot stumbled slightly on the mat, he seized the opportunity and lunged inside her reach and hit the shield out of her hand with the flat of his sword. Ducking and spinning, he kicked her legs out from under her.

She hit the ground with a thud and looked up to see Dick pointing a sword at her neck.

"Yield." he said. His opponent smirked as he felt a tug on his ankle. He had barely thought _'Oh no the lasso-'_ before their positions were reversed and he was on the ground with his own sword pointed at his neck.

"Dangit." Dick said, realising he had been tricked and that she hadn't acctually stumbled.

Diana laughed and offered a hand up to her fallen son. "Always understand your opponent, Dick."

"I know." Dick huffed and blew his hair out of his eyes, but took her hand. "I really thought I had you that time."

Diana ruffled his hair in response, and walked off the mat to grab some water. The two were currently in a secret basement underneath Diana's apartment. It had been retrofitted with training mats, Amazonian armor cases, weapons lining the walls, and a fully operational Zeta tube. Dick affectionately called it the Wondercave.

"So how have you been?" Diana asked, throwing Dick a bottle that he immediately guzzled down. "It seems like we never have time to talk."

He rolled his eyes affectionately, "I should be asking that. How was the latest planet you saved?"

"As strange and beautiful as the last. "She responded, then raised his chin with her finger. " My only complaint was that the mission lasted a month. It is not enjoyable to be separated from you for so long. I always worry that when I get back, you will not be there."

"Yeah, well, it's no fun for me either." He smiled ruefully. "It's easier when I'm with Dad on patrol, 'cause I can do something, ya know? But Justice League missions..."

"Intergalactic wars will never stop me from being here for you Dick." She said, squeezing his shoulder gently, then pointing her finger at him playfully. "However, no space missions for you until you're thirty" She continued to smile, but her narrowed eyes made him wonder if it was acctually a joke. "Either way, a month is a long time. Surely a thirteen year old like yourself managed to stir up some mischief?"

"What? Me? _Mischief_?" Dick exclaimed, bringing an offended hand to his chest. "Why I am _shocked_ you would insinuate that I would purposefully try and create trouble for my own amusement."

"So the rumors that you brought a dog into the batcave are greatly exaggerated?"

"How did you- Wally."

"Via Barry, yes. Apparently neither speedster can keep a secret very well."

"Only the secrets that aren't super important." Dick said, thinking about his best friend.

Nearly a month after Superboy had started his career, a second speedster had been spotted trailing after the Flash. Richard, or Dick as he was increasingly being called, had to plead to Batman for weeks before he could see the younger speedster. When Robin was finally allowed to meet Wally, they had instantly clicked. Eventually, Dick had even told Wally his name. He was like another brother, but unlike Conner, who was more protective and cautious around Robin, Wally was like his partner in crime. The two of them got into way too much trouble for their own good.

Later that year, a red and yellow clad archer was following, and sassing, Green Arrow. The newer archer, Roy Harper-Queen, became very good friends with Conner when they met, and when Robin met Speedy, he could see why.

A few months after that, rumors began on the waterfront that there was another Atlantean next to Aquaman. Apparently, Robin and Superboy had started a movement. Now nearly two years after Conner started, The five of them had become fast friends.

Shaking his thoughts from his head, he turned back to his mother.

"Are you ready for another round?" She asked, "I was thinking we could work with the lasso again."

"Yes!" he exclaimed, running back up onto the mat.

It happened when she reached for the lasso hanging on her waist.

The air surrounding her shimmered, and a golden light enveloped her. A sound like TV static filled the room, and in an instant she had disappeared.

"MOM!" Dick yelled, frozen in shock.

Diana had just vanished in front of his very eyes. Different scenarios ran through his head, and he analised what he knew. So many villains could have reason to make his mom to disappear, and she had been in civilian clothing."Skatá." he cursed, and rushed over to the small computer in the room.

He had to contact his Dad, warn him of what might happen to the League soon. He connected the call to the batcomputer, but no one answered.

Robin's stomach dropped. Batman or Alfred would have answered, they had always picked up when he called. Something was seriously wrong.

He reached for the communicator laying on the bench next to him. "Robin to watchtower, I repeat, Robin to watchtower." he called into the communicator. He knew J'onn was on monitor duty today, and he almost took it more seriously than Batman. J'onn always answered calls immediately.

As Robin waited for an answer he sat down in front of the computer and searched the news for any information. As he researched, his call was met with silence.

"Crap." he said. He was about to hang up when he heard a small voice on the other side of the line.

"-can't figure out how... Hello? I... oh shoot how do you work this-"

"This is Robin, identify yourself." Barked Dick. The voice sounded like a teenaged girl, though why she would be on the watchtower was beyond him.

"OH! Hi! Sorry I didn't ... Uh.. answer right away. I just- This controller's confusing and-"

Robin cut her rambling off in a gentler tone. "Who are you?" he asked again.

"Sorry, right I forgot to answer your question. Hello Megan! of course you want to know what I'm doing-"

"Megan, was it?" Robin questioned. "What are you doing on the watchtower?"

"I- Uh...My uncle J'onn brought me here to visit earth." Somehow the girl sounded frantic and excited at the same time. "I haven't even been here for a day and everyone's just disappeared!"

Robin paused his typing in shock. "Wait, J'onn- Martian Manhunter is your uncle? You're a Martian?"

"Y-yes." She stuttered. "My name is M'gann, but my earth name is Megan... and I'm on earth now!"

"Asterous," Robin smiled, he always loved it when he found unexpected allies. "Megan, I need you to reroute all watchtower communications to me."

"I- Yeah I can do that." She said, trying and failing to cover her nervousness.

"From what I've found, All the adults in the world have just disappeared." Robin said, ignoring M'gann's distressed gasp and continuing to scour for clues online. "I'm gonna put you on hold, M'gann. Just keep doing what you're doing." he said, reaching back up to his communicator. He then switched his frequencies to make another call. "Robin to Superboy, come in Superboy."

"Finally," Superboy growled, "I tried contacting you. It's crazy here in Metropolis."

"Let me guess, all the adults have disappeared?" Robin said, standing up to get changed into his uniform.

"Yeah," Conner grunted. "I'm helping as many kids as I can, but it's not enough."

"Tell the older kids to gather everyone they can at the nearest school." He ordered, slipping his tunic on over his light armor. "Then get to the Hall of Justice, we need to regroup."

"Roger that, I'll be there soon."

"See you then."

Right after he hung up with Superboy, the communicator chirped, signaling he had a call waiting for him.

"Robin here." He answered.

"Dude!" Shouted Wally. "Uncle Barry just disappeared! _Everyone_ just disappeared!"

"I know KF," He said, slipping on his gloves. "Superboy and I are meeting at the Hall of Justice to figure this out."

"Cool, yeah, OK." KF breathed. "We'll need all the help we can get. I'll swing by Star city to pick someone up."

Robin paused from putting on his costume. "Roy won't be there, he just turned 18, remember?"

"Yeah I know."

Robin didn't even try to hide his smirk, knowing Wally couldn't see it. "So Arrow _did_ pick up another partner. No wonder Roy's been more grumpy than usual."

"Whatever dude, I'll be at the Hall with her in an hour."

"Roger that," Dick said. "Robin out." He then turned on his holo-glove and recorded a message. "This is Robin, calling all available young heroes and partners. All adults, including the league, have vanished, meaning we are the heroes of the world. If you're hearing this, get to the Hall of justice in any way possible." He turned off the recording and reconnected with the Watchtower. "Megan, you still with me?"

"Yeah I'm here." She responded, "There's been no contact with any of the adult Leaguers, but the children of world leaders have tried to contact me. Princess Perdita asked if we knew what was happening."

"We don't know anything more than they do right now." Robin said, typing a command to repeat his message through all communicators. "But I need you to send this message through the main watchtower communications, it'll be on constant repeat, and anyone who hears it will know to go to the Hall."

"Got it." She said, and Robin could hear her typing on the computer. "Now what?" The Martian asked.

"Can you get down to the Hall of Justice?"

"Yeah, I can take my ship."

Robin couldn't help but smile. "You have a ship? That is so cool." He exclaimed.

"Uh, Y-yeah, it's nothing really." Megan stuttered, and Robin could practically see her blush. "Um... see you there!"

"Robin out." He responded, clicking off his communicator. He then turned off his computer, strapped his belt around his waist, and ran up the hidden staircase to the roof.

Robin knew he could run to the hall easily, but then people would ask unwanted questions of why he was in DC in the first place, and that was the last thing he wanted to deal with. So he called the Batplane to his location and after a few minutes he flew towards the Hall of Justice.

* * *

When Robin got to the hall, he landed his jet next to a strange red alien-ship-looking thing, and he couldn't help but marvel at the speed of Megan's craft. His flight had only been around 30 minutes, even with him stopping every five minutes to help a kid in need.

There were two people he didn't recognize waiting inside by the statues of the Justice League. One was a tall girl with bright red hair and green skin, and her white t shirt has the iconic red X crossing her chest. Robin didn't have to be a detective to guess who she was. The girl next to Megan was more of a mystery. She was obviously young, probably around his age, with dark ebony hair and teasing blue eyes that he couldn't help but get drawn into. She didn't wear anything that helped him identify her to a mentor, but he could see the communicator that was repeating his message in her hand, and Robin couldn't help but be intrigued.

He walked up to the pair and held out his hand. "You must be M'gann."

"Robin!" She cried and jumped up in surprise, even though he honestly wasn't trying to sneak up on them. "You're here!"

"You're Robin?" Questioned the dark haired girl, "I thought you'd be taller."

Dick was about to be offended, when he saw the twinkle in her eye. "Yeah, Ha Ha Ha." He smirked back. "At least I'm cute." The girl blushed, and his curiosity tripled. "What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't." She replied, quickly hiding her blush and smirking again. "I'm Zatanna, daughter of Giovanni Zatara."

Robin blinked. He had acctually met Giovanni as Richard Wayne many times, seeing how Bruce knew him from before he was Batman. Giovanni was acctually one of his Father's rare good friends.

"Asterous. So you're a magician?" he asked, only half remembering the small girl he played tag with once when Giovanni was visiting.

"In training, yeah." She said, quirking an eyebrow at him questioningly. "...Asterous?"

"Opposite of disastrous." He said, like that was the only explaination needed. Noticing where they were, he gestured to the locked doors in front of them. "I'm guessing you girls are locked out of the main chamber?"

"Yeah, the doors won't open." Replied M'gann, looking between the two humans. Robin could guess she was wondering why they were being so lighthearted in the face of a crisis. It was simple for him, bantering with people kept him distracted from freaking out. He could see it help Zatanna calm down a little more too.

He entered guest codes for the two girls, and the doors slid open for the trio to enter. When they did, Robin could see a lone figure standing awkwardly in the middle of the room.

"Con!" He yelled, and the figure's head snapped toward the door.

"Robin!" Superboy called in relief. "I just got here through the Zeta Tubes, and-" Conner cut himself off when he saw Robin's company. "Who are you?" He growled, and it might have been threatening if Robin hadn't known him for years.

"Allies," He responds, and after giving Conner a very _manly_ hug, he went over to the large console on the wall and looked for anything he missed in his first search. However, he's not too busy to not notice the three behind him introducing themselves, or the strange orange blush that Megan has whenever Conner meets her eyes.

Right as Megan is about to say something, a red, yellow, and strangely green blur zooms into the room.

"See? I told you it wasn't so bad!"

"Ugh, I think I'm gonna hurl."

The two new figures were standing near the doors. One was Robin's best friend, Wally West, in his Kid Flash uniform. The other was a girl with a long mane of golden hair tied up in a ponytail, and a green outfit that showed her stomach. She was leaning heavily on the back of a couch with her hands over her stomach. She looked up when she heard Robin laugh.

"Don't worry, everyone feels that way when they ride the speedster express."

"Dude!" Wally cried out indignantly.

"Chill, KF." Robin said, walking over to the second new girl. "I'm Robin, by the way." He held out his hand, and she shook it cautiously, "That's Superboy, M'gann, and Zatanna. You've already met Kid Crazy over there. " He said, gesturing to each partner in turn. "What's your name?" he asked, turning back to her.

"Artemis." she answered. She placed a hand on her hips, and Robin could see her slowly regaining her balance from the fast trip. "And before you ask, my mentor is Black Canary, _not_ Green Arrow, despite the similar weaponry."

Superboy blinked. "Now _that_ is a story I have to hear."

"We will have time to discuss pleasantries later," A calm voice states behind them, and everyone turns around to see Aqualad walking out of the teleporters. "I believe we have a much more pressing matter to attend to."

"Right," said Zatanna, completely nonchalant with the appearance of a person with gills. "What _is_ going on?"

Artemis crossed her arms and turned to the other heroes. "Better yet, how do we fix it?"

Robin turns back to the computer and pulled up images from around the world. "Earlier today, every person over 18 in the world vanished in a flash of light. This included world leaders, first responders, and all members of the Justice league." On the screen he opened up a link to show the hundreds of questions from kids on different sites. "Traditional media is offline, but I can already tell the injuries are numbering in the thousands."

"We need to help them!" cried M'gann, and she levitating towards the door before Robin's voice stopped her.

"No! If we don't fix the problem at it's source, more kids will die." He said

"So what is the source?" Aqualad inquired. Everyone turned to Robin.

Sensing their gazes, Robin widened his eyes. "Why are you all looking at me?"

"Well... you're the leader, aren't you?" questioned M'gann.

"I-" Robin stuttered. He knew he wanted to lead a team someday, he was just hesitant to lead a group of new solo teen heroes against a global threat on his first try. "You do realize I'm probably the youngest in the room?"

Aqualad rested a hand on Robin's shoulder. "If this situation tells us anything, your age holds no consequence."

"Yeah," agreed Kid Flash, "and you're the most experienced!"

Superboy crossed his arms in his usual grumpy manner. "As a group we have the best chance to fix whatever happened." He then fixed Robin with a look that made him glad Superboy didn't have heat vision yet. "But a team needs a leader." His silent, 'and that should be you' was fairly obvious.

Robin sighed and ran his hand through his hair, a motion he had adopted from his father when he was stressed. He clicked off the computer and faced his newest friends.

"Alright, we need a plan."

* * *

 ** _End Part 1_**

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated!**


	11. Misplaced: Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

* * *

For thirty minutes, every screen in the world had flickered and repeated the same video.

 _"Children and teenagers of the world." Said Robin, who gestured to the two people beside him. "I am Robin, these are my friends, Superboy and Kid Flash. We are using Justice League tech to broadcast this message to every TV, radio, and phone in the world."_

 _"We know you must be scared," Superboy stated. "and some of you feel the temptation to run wild. Please, stay calm. We will find a way to bring the adults back."_

 _Kid Flash then moved forward. "For now, the oldest among you must step up._

 _"Take care of your younger siblings." Voiced Robin._

 _"Protect those who have no one." Added Superboy._

 _"Care for those who cannot take care of themselves." Kid Flash pleaded._

 _"Be heroes." Robin finished._

The video was broadcasted throughout the planet, translated into every language on the Justice League database.

However, even though they saw the broadcast, that didn't mean everyone listened to it. Gotham, for one, was never much for protecting the innocent. Currently, a strange childlike brand of insanity was flooding the streets. Many kids stayed inside, but those who didn't were mini mob bosses and Jokers, while others were just looting teenagers who had a gun.

The slums were infested with this new brand of crime.

A young boy, around ten years old, peeked his head around the corner. He swept his dirty hair out of his eyes in relief. He had finally lost the small gang of crazies that had been chasing him. Panting heavily, he slowly crept back into the shadows of the alley. He planned on hiding behind a dumpster and waiting them out, but when he heard a sniffle, he realized that he wasn't the only one with that idea.

A small blonde girl, probably around 4 or 5, was huddled behind a dumpster and hugging a small plushie. She squeaked when she saw the older boy approaching her.

"Shhhh, no don't scream!" He whispered. "Then they'll come over here!"

Thankfully, the girl only sniffled really loudly and wiped her eyes. "You're not gonna hit me?" she asked with all the innocence a child could have in crime alley.

"Nah, I'm gonna help." He comforted.

In a shocking show of trust, the girl flung herself into his arms. The boy felt incredibly awkward, and his arms remained loosely at his side. Ignoring the voice in his head that told him it was an attack, he embraced the new feeling of how _nice_ it felt to be hugged.

They separated when they heard angry voices coming closer.

"Fuck." The boy mumbled and he turned to the girl. "Were gonna have to run."

The girl put on a brave face and held her plushie out to the boy. "Here, he makes me go faster, he can help."

The boy gently took the stuffed toy. With its mask and yellow cape, there was no mistaking it for anything but Gotham's regular sidekick, Robin. He scoffed. Robin wouldn't help them. None of the capes helped people like him. Holding this would probably slow them down while they were running for their lives, but he took it to humor the little kid.

If he was lucky, Robins acctually did bring good luck. So still holding the dumb toy, he grabbed the girl's hand and ran.

* * *

"This doesn't make any sense." Artemis said for what seemed like the millionth time. "We've searched for hours, but all magic users who are powerful enough to pull this off were accounted for when the adults disappeared!"

Robin abandoned his screen, and looked closer at Artemis's chart. "Seriously? Wotan? Felix Faust?-"

"Morgan Le Fey, Blackbriar Thorn, Wizard, Circe- They're all accounted for." She interrupted. "We're looking at an incredibly powerful new player."

"Well this is definitely magic based." Zatanna said, pulling up a new display. "But I can't pinpoint its source, or even what type of spell it is. I can't even tell if the adults are in another identical world, or in a pocket dimension." She pulled at her hair and turned to the other two. "I-I'm still a beginner, and this magic? _Scary_ big."

"Should we call Aqualad back?" Asked Artemis. "Don't Atlanteans have some mystical experience?"

Robin shook his head "No, Aqualad is more useful with Kid Flash, Miss Martian, and Superboy. With powers, it's more important that they're saving children than chasing a lead."

Artemis crossed her arms. "And there are no other Atlanteans?"

Robin glanced towards Artemis. "We can't ask that of them," He said. "There's just as much chaos down there as there is up here." Robin paused from his typing as his face grew thoughtful. "Actually, from what I've heard from Kaldur, there might even be _more_ chaos."

"What do you mean?" Asked Zatanna.

"Well Kaldur doesn't really talk about his home that much," Robin stated. "but there are hints. I just know Tula and Garth have their hands full."

"Well then what are we supposed to do?" Artemis sighed. "We can't-" her rant was cut off by the sound of thunder. Robin, Zatanna and Artemis dove behind a couch as lightning flashed in the middle of the room.

"It worked!" Exclaimed a young voice.

Robin peeked around the corner. A boy with black hair and a red jacket was standing in the middle of the room and was patting his chest as if he was afraid he was missing something. His search done, his face broke out into a large smile and he threw his arms up in excitement.

"It's a kid." Robin said, turning back to the girls hiding with him.

"We can take him." Artemis said, drawing her bow.

"Take who?" Exclaimed the boy, who was suddenly on top of the couch.

If anyone asked, nobody screamed when all three teenagers scrambled back from their hiding place.

"Who are you?" Questioned Zatanna, raising her hands to cast a spell. The mysterious boy pulled at his hoodie and sat on the back of the couch.

"I'm Captain Marvel!" He exclaimed. Seeing the teenagers exchange doubtful glances, he continued. "No! Really I am!" He turned to Robin. "You've met me!"

Robin didn't relax his stance. "Zatanna?" Robin he asked and gestured to the boy in front of him.

" _Ereh era uoy yhw dna_ e _ra uoy ohw laever._ " She enchanted.

The boy straightened up rapidly. "My name is Billy Batson and I'm Captain Marvel; I was sent here by Batman because he knew that I change form when I say-" Thunder and lightning cracked again, and he disappeared as quickly as he had shown up.

Artemis and Robin exchanged bewildered looks. She raised her eyebrows in a silent question, and Robin widened his eyes and answered with a shrug. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before words came out. "...Artemis call the others back." Robin ordered.

"Got it." She said, and she turned to the console again.

Zatanna touched her temple with two fingers. "That was weird." She murmured. "He was telling the truth."

Robin studied the spot 'Captain Marvel' had disappeared from and scrunched up his face in thought.

"What are you thinking, Boy Wonder?" Zatanna asked.

"It might be nothing but..." He began, turning on and glaring at his computer, like it would suddenly answer his many questions "Captain Marvel... or I guess it was Billy, got me thinking. If he can get here... the spell might only separate by physical youngness. If I use that to narrow down my search..." He typed a few words into his computer "I've got our magicians!" He said proudly, showing the two figures on his screen. "Klarion the Witch Boy, or Mordred Le Fey."

Zatanna looked at the two boys in front of her. One was blonde, and was wearing a purple tunic that would have been fashionable in the 1600's. The other had a cruel smile and a dark black tuxedo on. "I've never heard of either of them." She stated.

"They're not usually big players." Robin explained. "Mordred is Morgan Le Fey's son," He said, gesturing to the blonde. "She blessed him with eternal youth, and that's basically spoiled him rotten." He then motioned to the darker boy. "Klarion's a lord of Chaos. I guess he just likes that form." He sent the two images onto the bigger screen and shut down his computer. "Either way, we-" He was cut off again by a lightning strike.

"Don't kill me!" Billy yelled, as he curled his arms protectively over his head. "I have proof!" he said, holding out a small flash drive.

"Zatanna already confirmed your story." Artemis said, grabbing the device out of his hand and putting it into the computer. "At least, what you said before you disappeared."

Billy turned and glared at Zatanna. "Yeah, about that. Not cool."

She raised a questioning eyebrow. "Sorry?"

Suddenly, the doors in the front of the room slid open, and Superboy, Miss Martian, Aqualad and Kid Flash stepped through.

"Who is this?" Kaldur asked, gesturing to Billy.

"Long story," Artemis replied. "I've decrypted the drive, and you guys should see this, it's a message from Batman."

Robin was at her side quicker than she could blink. "Play it." He ordered, with only a tiny hint of desperation on his face. She pressed play. On the large screen an image of the Dark Knight appeared. He was in the same room that the team was in, but Zatara was the only person standing next to him.

"Robin," Batman began, his voice deep with authority. "Approximately three hours ago, a massive wave of mystical energy was detected throughout the world. At the same time, every person under the age of eighteen disappeared." He tapped something on his wrist and a map appeared beside him. "Zatara was able to pinpoint the epicenter of the event at these coordinates."

Zatara stepped beside him "However when we investigated the site, there were only unbreakable runes on the ground. Which, unfortunately means that whoever is casting this is on your world."

Batman turned back to the camera. "You will take whoever you gathered, and scout ground zero. Determine the threat, and use Captain Marvel as a relay. Zatara and I will be in the same place in this world. Do not engage whoever you find there. Stay safe, protect each other. Batman out." The video ended and the screen turned blank.

"Wow." Miss Martian breathed. "He's even scarier in person."

"He is indeed intimidating." Kaldur agreed.

Robin shared a small amused glance with Conner. "I've got the coordinates." he stated, "Miss M, can your ship carry all of us?" She nodded, and Robin turned off the monitor. "Then we have our mission."

* * *

 _ **30 minutes later.**_

Robin couldn't help but wonder at how spectacularly he and his team had messed up.

The Dark Knight's orders had been something along the lines of, _'Stay out of sight and wait for our orders.'_ And yet, here they were, fighting two bratty young magicians without Batman's permission.

Richard could only hope that his Dad would believe him when he said it wasn't their fault.

The seven partners and the de-powered Captain Marvel had been flying closer to the magical epicenter, and Superboy had just said he saw something in the distance, when red lightning had struck them out of the sky. Miss Martian barely had time to tell them to brace themselves before they crashed to the ground.

No one had been injured, but as soon as they had stumbled out of the Bioship, they had been forced to dodge another bolt of lightning.

"Well would you look at this!" A voice taunted. "It's the Baby Justice League!"

"I would laugh," Another snooty voice answered "If they were not so pathetic."

The team looked up, and saw that Robin's predictions had been correct. Mordred Le Fey and Klarion the Witch Boy were standing on top of a glowing rune. Klarion had his hands splayed out towards the heroes, and his fingers crackled with electricity.

"Doesn't mean this can't be fun." Klarion sneered.

"Scatter!" Robin yelled.

Superboy immediately lept into the air and hurtled towards the two sorcerers. Kid Flash grabbed Artemis before she could be electrocuted, and Miss Martian literally disappeared into thin air. Aqualad somehow managed to absorb the electricity, and allowed Robin enough time to pull Billy and Zatanna into the tall grasses surrounding them.

"What are we doing?" Zatanna asked, as the three crouched down in the shadows.

"Strategy." Robin said. Zatanna opened her mouth to protest, but he cut her off. "I also don't think you've ever been in a fight before, so your job is to figure out how to get the adults back."

She closed her mouth and nodded. "Y-yeah ok, no big."

Robin turned to Billy. "Go tell Batman." Robin ordered. The boy disappeared in a flash of light.

Robin peeked out of the grasses, and saw that the rest of his team were scattered across the field. They were distracting the two magicians, but their attacks were completely uncoordinated. Aqualad's water whips blocked Artemis's arrows, and Kid flash had to stop running to avoid colliding with Superboy as he landed on the ground. Miss Martian was nowhere to be found.

"I need to go," Robin said to Zatanna, "Wait for Billy to come back, and if you find their weakness, use the communicator." Zatanna nodded, and Robin jumped into the fray.

Mordred was the first to notice Robin's appearance, as small gas pellets exploded underneath his feet. Surprised, the immortal boy jumped back, and the spell that he had been casting at Superboy careened off course and struck dangerously close to Klarion's cat.

"Watch it you idiot!" Klarion screeched.

Mordred rolled his eyes and flicked his wrist towards Artemis and Kid flash. "Don't order me around! That feline is in the way, that was its own fault!" Vines sprung up beneath the two heroes feet, and they struggled to break free before they were completely entangled. Aqualad ran over and began pulling away the vines, and Superboy crashed down next to Robin.

"We can't beat them like this." Superboy growled.

"Get the cat!" Robin yelled, flipping out of the way of Klarion's lightning.

"I got it!" Yelled a disembodied voice, and Miss Martian reappeared with the cat levitating next to her.

"Teekl!" Klarion screamed. He raised his arms at the heroes with cold fury, and two huge columns of flame shot directly at them. Faster than a speeding bullet, Superboy grabbed Robin and lept to the side. Miss Martian flew the other way, but the overwhelming heat caused her to accidentally drop the cat into the fire. She looked devastated, until the fire died out and she saw that the tiny kitty had turned into a hulking monster cat.

"Show them what a lord of Chaos can do Teekl!" Klarion laughed, and the cat jumped a good twenty feet in the air to swat the Martian to the ground.

Superboy was gone from Robin's side in an instant, tackling the cat in midair so it couldn't land on her. They skidded across the field and caused quite a few craters on their landing. Miss Martian got to her feet and followed after him.

With a massive heave, Aqualad freed Kid Flash and Artemis from the vines.

Mordred tisked. "I will not dirty my hands with filth." He flicked his hands like he was shooing away a fly, and the ground trembled. Stones started to move together, and created figures from the rocks, which then pulled swords and maces up from the ground. "My minions will take care of you."

"Why do I think our definitions of _take care_ are very different?" Kid flash asked. One of the knights ran forward and smashed his mace down where Wally had been a second before. " _See_? This is what I mean!" He said, crossing his arms.

"Less talking, more fighting, Kid Mouth." Artemis voiced, shooting an exploding arrow at the stone warriors. The arrow destroyed some of the knights, but there were plenty more where they came from.

Robin sprinted towards them, and threw down a few of his own birdarangs. Jumping higher, he ran along the soldiers heads to get to his teammates. As he flipped down next to Kid Flash the birdarangs exploded and took down the back row of stone soldiers.

Kaldur blocked a swing with his water swords, and stepped closer to the group. "We are getting nowhere." He called, slicing another warrior into dust. Robin was about to respond, when they all heard Zatanna's voice through their comms.

"It's the gem! At the center of the rune!" She yelled "It's the source of their power!"

As Robin dodged another sword swinging for his face, he looked past the bored Mordred and studied the glowing lines on the ground. Sure enough, in the very center of the symbol was a small gem that was pulsing with yellow light. An idea formed in the back of Robin's mind. "We need them distracted." Robin said, softly enough so the magicians couldn't hear them. "Miss. Martian, keep fighting the cat. Superboy, Aqualad, occupy Klarion." Kaldur nodded, and sprinted towards the Lord of Chaos, as Superboy exploded form the grass with a roar and did the same.

Robin turned and broke another statue. "Artemis, Kid Flash, and I will deal with the terracotta army and Mordred. Kid Flash, when you see an opening, get the gem and give it to Billy. Maybe if we take the gem to the adults, the worlds will naturally merge together, if it doesn't, Zatara will know what to do."

Surprisingly fast for a new team, everyone did exactly what they were told. Superboy and Aqualad worked together fairly well, and they protected each other from fire and magic respectively. Miss Martian grappled with the cat, but the fight became very one sided when she realized she could hold it up with telekinesis. Wally and Artemis however, were a wave of destruction on the statues. They worked together so well, Robin wondered how long Wally had known her, teamwork like that didn't just happen.

Robin shook his thoughts out of his head as he faced his opponent. Mordred looked at the Boy Wonder with his nose in the air. "Were my toys not enough for you boy?" He snapped and raised his hands again to summon more.

Robin smirked and pulled a few birdarangs out from behind his back. "Figures you would hide behind your toys." Robin taunted. "And that you can't fight me like a man."

Mordred's face flushed in rage, and he stomped his foot down. "I am not-" As soon as he let his guard down, Robin flung his disks at the sorcerer. But before they could get within a foot of the boy, they bounced right off as if they had hit rubber. Robin had to flip out of the way of his own projectiles. Mordred sneered. "I am a Prince! Peasants cannot touch me!"

"Really?" Robin smirked.

Mordred looked down when he heard a beep. He barely had time to bring up a shield before the disk by his foot exploded. Coughing, Mordred lowered the shield and peered through the dust around him. "You brat!" Mordred shouted. "I am thousands of years older than you! I could crush you with a word! I-" He suddenly tumbled to the ground as a foot slammed into his face.

"Talk too much?" Robin asked from where he landed.

Mordred looked at Robin with wide eyes. "Wha- Impossible!"

Robin was about to respond, when Kid Flash zoomed into the circle. "Hey Cap! Catch!" He yelled, throwing the yellow crystal to the boy.

Billy caught it, and disappeared in a flash of lighting, taking the crystal with him. Everyone was still for a moment, wondering what would happen.

It was a full five seconds before Klarion straightened up and brushed off the front of his coat. "Well, it was fun while it lasted." He said, unconcerned with the Atlantean and Kryptonian in front of him. "Teekel!" He called, and the gargantuan feline shrunk back to the size of a housecat. Escaping Miss Martian's hold, it lept into his owner's arms.

"Stop! You buffoon!" Mordred called, scrambling to his feet. "We are not done! The construct is still whole-"

"Um, No, don't think so, Goodbye." Klarion Waved his hand, and a portal opened up underneath the spoiled prince. Mordred was gone before they could blink. Klarion then turned back to the heroes, who had moved closer together. "Bye bye, Baby Justice!" Klarion cackled, and jumped back into his own portal. The only thing that remained was the pulsing rune on the ground.

"What now?" Conner asked as Zatanna walked out of the tall grass.

Robin rubbed his chin and looked at where the two boys had disappeared. "I-uh, I guess we wait."

* * *

They had waited an agonizingly long thirty minutes before Billy appeared again.

Each partner had rushed the boy, but stopped when they saw his face. His face was scrunched up, as if he was trying to hold back tears. He told them the League had found a solution, but his reassurance that the worlds would return to normal soon did nothing to ease their minds.

They realized why Billy was struggling not to cry when the adults appeared.

They came back the same way they had left, with no warning and to the sound of static. But only Batman appeared in front of them. Zatara was nowhere to be seen, and instead, Dr. Fate held the crystal as he floated above the ground.

"No..." Zatanna suddenly gasped and ran forward, reaching towards the Lord of Order. "No!" she cried. Robin leapt to her side as she collapsed to her knees, eyes still locked onto the golden man.

Robin looked up, and quickly averted his gaze.

They had won the battle, but somehow, they still lost.

The distinct eyes of Giovanni Zatara peered out from behind the Helmet of Fate.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated!**


	12. Formation

**Disclaimer: I Don't own it.**

* * *

Robin had never had a group of friends before.

Of course, as the son of a billionaire, Richard had a lot of acquaintances. He was an aloof and slightly spoiled kid, who was nice enough and semi-smart. He might have been the only person at his preppy school who was accepted and invited into any social group. His classmates laughed at his awful jokes, and everyone was always one hundred percent on his side one hundred percent of the time.

Dick wondered if they thought he was stupid. "Bastard child" and "Son of a whore" had been the nicest whispered insults he had heard, but if he confronted anyone about it, they had always been too afraid of the Wayne name to say it to his face.

However, all was not lost. Dick could easily say he had two best friends. Wally West and Barbara Gordon.

It didn't help that he had to keep them away from each other, or that Wally didn't know Dick's last name, or that he couldn't tell Barbara about his secret vigilante lifestyle. They had fun and caused trouble everywhere they went. But no matter what, Wally couldn't meet Richard, and Barbara couldn't know Robin.

He hated keeping secrets from his friends, but it was for their protection as much as it was for his.

Conner Kent was another story. He was Dick's brother in every way but blood. The only secret Dick had been told to keep from the Boy of Steel was the identity of his mother. Other than that, in every identity, they were family.

Superboy and Robin were the younger counterparts of the World's finest, so they worked together as partners surprisingly often. Kon-El and Dick were 'cousins' who annoyed their parents and accidentally blew stuff up. Bruce's excuse for how Connor and Richard had become friends was that his car had broken down in the middle of Kansas, and the Kent family had _conveniently_ been there to help.

No matter who he was, Robin, Dick or Richard was always friends with the Kryptonian clone.

Dick wondered if it was unhealthy to think of his persona's as different people. If it was, Alfred might be the only sane person in his family.

Either way, Robin was really only used to having a few true friends. Which is why he found the situation he was in so weird.

It was still nice, but definitely weird.

M'gann and Conner were sitting next to him in a booth, and Wally, Kaldur and Zatanna were across from them. The teenagers were in civilian disguises, sitting in Bibbo's Diner in Metropolis, waiting for the last two of their group. Wally was unashamedly flirting with the Martian in front of him, while the rest of the group listened to Kaldur describe the underwater palace in Atlantis.

They all turned when the door jingled open. Artemis stomped towards them, scowling at something, and took a seat at the end of the bench.

Wally, who was scootching away from her, raised an eyebrow. "Hey Arrow face, how's it hangin'?"

She scowled in the speedster's direction, but accepted the milkshake Robin had tentatively pushed toward her. "Roy's not gonna join us."

Conner and Robin shared a look. It had only been a few months after the young and old dimensions had joined back together, and ever since then the partners of the Justice League had make an effort to hang out together more. Speedy had even joined them sometimes, even if they were all 'young and annoying.'

However, Zatanna had only recently joined them, as she had been mourning her father, and all of their busy schedules of school, patrol, and sleep, had made it impossible for the whole group to hang out. This was the first time all eight of them had been free at the same time. Roy had promised he wouldn't miss it.

"Why not, my friend?" Kaldur asked Artemis.

She scowled into her shake. "He's being an idiot, like always." she said, stirring her drink with a straw. "I mean, I get it, I really do. Ollie can get obnoxious, and sometimes even _I_ want to punch him in the face. But I don't, because he's not my mentor." She growled and looked up. "But just because they're having problems, doesn't mean Roy can yell at Dinah."

Most of the group gasped in shock. M'gann cast a confused look around the table and tentatively raised her hand. "I'm sorry if this sounds rude, but isn't it normal for humans to have conflict with their family when you reach Roy's age?"

Artemis tensed. "It's complicated. None of us are related by blood." She hesitated and took a deep breath, realizing she would have to elaborate. "Dinah and Ollie are a pretty solid couple, but Roy is adopted by Ollie, and Dinah is my legal guardian until I turn eighteen."

M'gann tilted her head and looked to the rest of the group. "I- Um, where I'm from, we don't have anything like that. I don't understand the difference between you and Roy."

Kid Flash leaned back in his seat, looking uncharacteristically pensive. "Having a legal guardian usually means you still have parents, but they can't, or won't, take care of you."

"Oh, I see, thank you." M'gann nodded.

"Anyway," Zatanna said, breaking the somber mood that had fallen over the table. "We were talking about Roy being Roy, right?"

Artemis groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Fights between all of us are pretty normal, but Mother's Day is two days away." Seeing M'gann's inquisitive look again, she explained. "Dinah's the closest thing he has to a mom right now, and she took me in when my mom couldn't. We were gonna get her something together, but Roy just went and ruined everything."

"Mr. Moody strikes again." Robin joked, covering how tense he had just become.

Artemis smirked and rolled her eyes. "You have no idea."

M'gann leaned forward on her elbows excitedly, "Oh! Since Artemis brought it up, what's everyone's plans for Mother's Day? We don't have anything like it on Mars."

Kaldur rubbed his chin. "We do not celebrate that particular holiday in Atlantis, but I may visit home again tomorrow."

"I really haven't thought about it much," Wally joked, but Robin could tell that his smile was forced. "I might just have a meal with my Mom, ya know, just talk and eat some good takeout food."

Zatanna shook her head and smiled ruefully. "I've never met my mom." She said. Brushing away the hair that had fallen in her face, she straightened up and her smile grew more genuine. "I do have a name though. Sindella. I think it sounds pretty cool."

Everyone turned to Superboy. The Boy of Steel crossed his arms and snorted. "I don't have a mother. I'm a clone."

Robin elbowed Conner in the side. "Yeah, you took the term 'test tube baby' way too seriously Kon."

Conner whipped around to glare playfully at the smaller boy. "You're a dick." Kid flash erupted into laughter.

"I'm insulted!" Dick exclaimed without missing a beat, clutching his chest in fake agony. "That hurt my _weak_ little _human_ heart."

Conner smiled and shoved the theatrical boy away. "You'll get over it." Robin sat up and stuck his tongue out at the back of Superboy's head, as Conner turned back to talk to the rest of the group. "I might give something to Superman's wife though. She's... well it's complicated, but she's basically my mom."

Wally choked on the fries he was shoving into his face. "Superman has a wife?" he gasped. Conner nodded, and Wally sat back in a daze. "Wow, learn new things every day."

Zatanna snorted slightly and rested her head in a hand. "And you, Boy Wonder? Does Batman have a secret wife we don't know about?"

As soon as she had asked her question, Robin's mouth pursed into a thin line, and his knuckles had turned white around the glass he was holding. His gaze locked on the table in front of him, and his expression went uncharacteristically blank.

When he spoke, it was barely over a whisper. "Word of advice, Zee. Never ask Batman that question." Robin's face was unreadable, but they could hear his emotion. "But...I guess for mother's day..." Robin sighed and looked out the window. "I'll do the same thing I do every year."

The table was silent as Conner placed a hand on Robin's shoulder.

Kaldur began slowly, "We will not ask, but for what it's worth, I am sorry, my friend."

Robin waved his apology away with a half-smile. "It's not your fault."

Slowly, the conversation moved onward to different topics, and the group had fun together, but later that day, when each of the partners had left for their own cities, Dick lay down on his bed and found it nearly impossible to describe the emotions that wouldn't stop racing through his head.

* * *

"I want you to know I hate doing that." Robin said, crossing his arms.

"Not telling the full truth can be difficult," Bruce responded from where he was working underneath the Batmobile."But it's for your protection."

"Mom says a lie of omission is still a lie."

"That doesn't stop people from lying."

"Hmph."

"Don't ' _Hmph'_ me young man, it doesn't change my opinion." Batman said, reaching for a wrench beside him. "Words were created for a reason."

"Fine!" Robin ranted, throwing his hands in the air. "I don't really care about the lying thing! We do that everyday!" Dick clenched his fists at his side. "I don't get _why_ we have to lie about it! Why can't they know? Why can't we trust my friends? Why do I have to hide half of who I am? Why not even tell Conner? The League? Why do we keep so many secrets from our family?"

Richard felt himself being pulled into a hug. He hadn't noticed Batman getting out from under the car, and he embarrassedly realized it was because of the tears pooling at the sides of his eyes. Robin quickly brushed them away before they could fall and buried his face into his father's shoulder.

"Are you ashamed of me?" Dick croaked quietly.

Bruce jerked away so he could look his son in the eyes. "No!" he exclaimed, shocked. "No, Richard. Never ashamed." Pulling him close again, Bruce ran his hand through Richard's messy hair. "I may be a terrible mentor sometimes, but I thought you knew what I felt. Diana, Clark, Alfred and I are nothing but proud of the man you are, and who you're growing into. But the point is _you're still growing_. Every secret we have is to keep you safe, and the more people who know Diana is your mom, the more danger you'll be in."

Richard pulled back and wiped at his eyes. "I can take care of myself."

Bruce shook his head. "In Gotham, yes. But The Justice League is global. There's a lot of people who would want to kill the son of Batman and Wonder Woman."

Robin looked down and kicked at the ground. "So we're never telling anyone else."

Batman paused for a moment. "If both your Mother and I agree that you're ready," He began slowly. "then yes, we can tell the rest of the League."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Seeing Robin's smirk turn into a full blown smile, Bruce hugged him again and turned back to the Batmobile. "Now, aren't you late for something?" He called.

"Oh right!" Robin gasped, jumping up.

"What are and Diana doing this year?" Bruce asked, glancing over at the excited boy while he grabbed a wrench.

Robin laughed as he ran up the stairs. "The same thing me and Mom do every Mother's Day!"

* * *

It's nearly one month later, on June twenty sixth, when Superboy goes missing.

The Man and Boy of Steel had been doing their regular rounds around the city, when two explosions erupted simultaneously across town. Superman had ordered Superboy to the smaller fire, while he flew to the building that was now threatening to collapse.

Fifteen and a half minutes later, Clark had put out the fire, stabilized the building, and had just brought the last injured civilian to the paramedics, when he realized Conner hadn't reported in. That in itself was strange, as the other explosion should have been easier to handle. Fearing the worst, Superman had sped to where he had sent Superboy.

What he saw was worse than he imagined.

The fire had been extinguished, and the people were safe, but Conner was nowhere to be found.

Looking for any sign of the Boy of Steel, Clark searched around the area. His indestructible heart nearly stopped in an alley, when he saw the shattered pieces of a glowing green rock scattered on the dirty ground.

His stomach dropping to the floor, but not being able to get any closer without collapsing from the Kryptonite, Clark searched through the rest of the area. Using his enhanced vision, he could see multiple tire tracks leading in separate directions, and faint lead particles were floating through the air.

His eyes glowed red with rage when he realized what had happened. Someone had deliberately separated them, ambushed Superboy with Kryptonite, and after a brief struggle, Conner had been loaded into one of the multiple lead-lined trucks.

Flying high above the city, Clark scoured Metropolis for any lead lined vehicles or buildings Conner could be hidden in. However, in his city, where lead was well known to be the only thing that could keep Superman out, there were too many to count. Still, that would never stop the Man of Steel.

That night, Superman nearly upturned the city looking for his son.

* * *

Richard was beyond pissed. In fact, he had transcended to an entirely new level of anger, that words would never do it justice. The two people he was talking to shared his opinions.

"And they didn't tell you until today?" Wally growled from one of the screens in front of Robin.

The Boy Wonder scowled, uncharacteristically angry with the people who raised him. "Not even. I overheard the three of them talking in the cave. They weren't going to tell us."

Richard was currently sitting on the roof of Wayne Manor with his sunglasses on, and video chatting with Aqualad and Kid Flash. He was counting on the lead lining of the Batcave and lack of closeby security cameras to make him safe from his family's eavesdropping. "Kon's been missing for a _week,_ and no one thought to tell us."

Kaldur squinted as he reached for an explanation. "Perhaps they wish to keep it between themselves?"

Robin grinned as he finally broke into the Justice League's Database. "Not hardly." He snorted. "Superman's brought everyone in on this. Heck, they've even pulled in some of the reserve League members! They asked Booster Gold before us! Booster Gold!" Robin took a deep breath. He was dangerously close to losing his cool.

"Wow." Wally deadpanned. "All those veteran heroes, and no one can find him?"

Kaldur raised his hands placatingly. "It is a large world, Kid."

When wally groaned in agitation, a strange file on his computer caught Robin's eyes. He opened it, and all the work he had just done to re-establish his center flew out the window. "I can't believe this!" He whisper-shouted, still remembering the super-hearing alien that was probably still below him. "Batman knows where Conner is!"

"What?" Wally cried.

"Explain." Kaldur ordered.

Robin's blood was boiling so much, that any more and he was at a real risk of exploding. "He's in Cadmus. The place he was born."

Wally's eyes widened. "If they know where he is, why can't Superman get him back? They're the Justice League! They can't be scared!"

Robin scrolled down further on Batman's report. "No... It's more complicated than that. Cadmus just recently strengthened its ties with the U.N."

Kaldur rubbed his chin in thought. "And because of the Justice League's partnership with the U.N., taking down any part of Cadmus would result in severe consequences." he looked between his two friends. "Having every member of the Justice League search is a brilliant tactical move. Cadmus has no idea that the League knows where they are, and will lower their guard. But the Justice league cannot act."

"I... guess that makes sense," Wally said, frowning and running a hand through his already messy hair. Suddenly, Wally's frown morphed into a devilish smirk. "...But we're not the Justice League."

Robin's smile quickly matched his best friend's. "You, my friend, are a mad genius."

Kaldur's smile was much more subdued, but it was there. "Who else can join us?"

Wally shook his head. "Artemis is too busy trying to chase down Roy and beat him up for the crazy stunt he pulled."

"Do you really think he meant it?" Robin asked, as he tried to contact M'gann. "I mean, giving up Speedy?"

"I do not know." Kaldur frowned, thinking about his other friend who had dissapeared. The only difference between Roy and Conner right now, was that Roy had left by choice. "He may give up the name," Kaldur said slowly, "but it is highly unlikely he gave up the life. He will return eventually."

"I hope you're right" Wally sighed.

"I can't reach M'gann." Robin said, lowering his hand from his ear. "She might be training with her uncle, they said they were practicing deep meditation."

"And Zatanna?"

Robin sighed again. "She just started talking to us again a week ago. I don't think we can ask her to fight so soon."

"So it's just us?" Kid Flash asked with a sly smile. "More for me then." Both partners returned the grin.

"Tomorrow, we rendezvous at the Hall of Justice?" Kaldur asked. "It's closest to the laboratory."

"And it's kind of a tradition now, right Rob?" Kid Flash teased.

Robin nodded. "Sounds good. Tomorrow, we go save Conner."

* * *

A lot of thoughts crossed Robin's mind after the building collapsed.

The first was how glad he was to have Conner back by their side.

The second was how heartbreaking it had been to see his brother as a brainwashed weapon. Robin had only managed to break the handlers hold on the clone by deliberately placing his life in Conner's hands. Even then, it had been close.

The third was how much he hoped that the ten tons of concrete they had just dropped on the Blockbuster monster's head had at least knocked him out. For some reason, whoever was running Cadmus had thought it was a good idea to release the hulking grey creature from stasis. It was easy to tell that whoever Blockbuster used to be, he was certainly never friendly.

The fourth was how he was mildly offended that someone had tried to clone him, Kid Flash, and Aqualad. That was just rude. And painful. But mostly rude.

The fifth, and probably the most important thing, was the large group of unhappy superheroes standing in front of his much smaller group. Well, mostly unhappy, Superman was too busy wordlessly hugging his son. Robin was fairly sure if Superboy wasn't invulnerable, he would have broken every bone in his body.

"You should have called." Barry scolded. "We thought you three had been kidnapped."

"You will not be doing this again." Growled Batman.

"I am sorry." Kaldur said, not looking sorry at all. "But we will."

"Aqualad, stand down." Aquaman ordered.

"Apologies, My King. But no." Aqualad stepped forward. "We have done good work here tonight, and when the dimensions were torn apart. We have done the work you trained us for. Together, _on our own_ , we forged something powerful. Important." Hearing the conversation, the two Kryptonians walked to the group.

"Batman, we're ready to use what you taught us." Robin said, acknowledging Superboy and stepping next to Aqualad. "Or why teach us at all?"

Kid Flash crossed his arms and leaned back against the rubble. "We need to have experience working with different groups, not just our Mentors. If we don't, one day, we might all leave like Roy did."

Superboy snorted. "It's simple really. Unless you cut off all communication between the eight of us, were going to team up again." He raised a defiant glare at their mentors. "So get on board, or get out of the way."

* * *

 **Thank you for the 200 reviews! They are _SO_** **appreciated!**


	13. The Wonders of Parenting

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

* * *

When Diana left Themyscira, she had thought she was prepared for anything. As Wonder Woman, a fully trained warrior princess, there would be nothing in the world of man that could stop her. She had planned for anything the Fates could throw at her.

Or so she had thought.

Nothing could have prepared her for the Justice League.

In the beginning, when she had helped found the group, she had known that the superheroes and vigilantes would be a powerhouse in the world. Running tight shifts and organizing huge operations, they would be feared. The Princess of the Amazons knew and accepted this, understanding how intimidating just one metahuman could be. She had known men feared power, and she was prepared for their hostility.

However, Diana was not ready for the group's camaraderie and friendship outside of battles. Diana had been shocked when Shayera invited her to get a drink after a battle.

After being taught all her life that man's world was a cruel one, she had thought that such kindness was rare, or even taboo. However, after fighting together for over a decade, she knew that her assumptions had been completely wrong.

Men were not inherently more evil that women, nor were they all selfish, greedy, or egotistical. And while most of the men on the Justice League were shining examples of what she had thought was impossible, there were two men in particular who had opened her eyes.

Batman and Superman had been her guides into man's world, for two entirely different reasons.

She had become friends with Clark immediately. They were both outsiders to the human race, and even though Clark had lived on earth for his entire life, neither of them fit in very well. But because of her strength, Wonder Woman had been the first person Superman could ever acctually train with, so they spent most of their time together doing just that.

Diana had been furious when she realize he had been pulling his punches. She had confronted him, and he had tried to explain himself, but she had lost her temper when she heard the phrase _"I didn't want to hurt you."_

A new crater had appeared in the side of the mountain before Kal could explain himself _correctly_.

That day, Superman had confessed his fear of hurting anyone close to him. As they drifted down to the ground, he had explained that when he was a child, every time he had used his powers, someone else had been hurt. Most commonly, his parents had been in the line of fire. Because of this, he refused to use the full extent of his powers. He just didn't want to hurt anyone.

Diana had placed a hand on his shoulder and told him she understood.

She then punched him in the face.

 _"If you do not use your full strength in a battle, one of our comrades may die." Diana said as she shifted into a defensive position in front of the floored Kryptonian. "So, as I believe it is said in man's world, suck it up."_

Clark had smiled shakily, but the mountain had a few more craters at the end of the day. It was progress.

Together, Wonder Woman and Superman trained every chance they had, sparring, drilling, flying, anything they could think of. And slowly, ever so slowly, he lost his fear of losing control.

In return, Clark had helped Diana integrate into society. He had introduced her to the wonders of technology, the strangeness of modern language, and the true perfection of his Ma's freshly made apple pie. Their friendship had been easy and fun, and neither had to work very hard.

Unsurprisingly, Bruce was exactly the opposite.

Because of the Dark Knight, Diana understood the phrase 'opposites attract'. Batman commanded respect through fear, mystery and intimidation, and at first, Diana had hated working with him. He was stubborn, controlling and egotistical, and that was on good days. They butted heads on strategy, tactics and fighting styles. They argued more than they talked.

It was only after he unflinchingly offered to sacrifice himself for the sake of the mission, that she realized exactly the type of man he was.

Batman was paranoid and unapproachable, not because he had no other way to lead, but because, like Superman, he was afraid of hurting people close to him. She could tell, even before he revealed his identity to her and Clark, that someone Batman had loved in the had been ripped away from him. And when Bruce told them his story, she realized that he pushed people away because he feared he wouldn't be able to protect the people he let in.

Of course, Batman never said that out loud, she just read between the lines.

However, armed with her new understanding of the Dark Knight, it became much easier to work with him.

They still fought, but their arguments had underlining humor that hadn't been there before. She forced him to accept that he couldn't stop her from going into danger, and then she looked past his more paranoid tendencies. She could accept his contingency plans and hidden cameras in the watchtower, because it showed that Bruce cared, in his special, backwards way.

Consequently, because of her understanding, she couldn't help but look at Bruce in a different light. Suddenly the dark cape became incredibly attractive, his brooding demeanor endearing, and the unwavering devotion to helping people that much more heroic. And Hera, if his body didn't remind her of the statues of Hercules on Paradise Island.

There was an undeniable attraction between them, and the months they had been together were the first time she had been truly happy after leaving Themyscira. She had honestly wished for it to last forever.

Sadly, the Fates were never kind.

Their opposite natures grated against each other under pressure, and their arguments escalated so that it was much harder to find any humor in them. But no matter what they went through, they still cared deeply for each other. It was only after rumors began to spread, and they were each in danger because of the other, that it became too much.

So, like everything in their lives, their breakup hadn't been normal. Their relationship had ended because they loved each other _too_ much.

Diana had laughed at how ridiculous their reasoning sounded, but she still agreed. There were some things in life people couldn't force. They both accepted this, and their separation barely affected their friendship.

Clark had told her how rare it was for someone to stay close friends with your ' _ex'_ in man's world, but she couldn't have cared less. Bruce was Bruce, and there was nothing she could do to change him, so she would have no reason to change herself. They still loved each other, but by distancing themselves, they allowed their love to evolve into something better.

Of course their feelings had been complicated, but life was complicated, so she had nothing to worry about. She knew that eventually, this would make them stronger. She had been right, as she could now easily call Bruce and Clark her brothers in arms.

When she had asked them if this too, was uncommon in man's world, Bruce had shrugged, and Clark had smiled and said he didn't think about it.

It was funny, really, how neither Clark or Bruce realized how strange the three of them were. And while their feelings may have been complicated, she wouldn't trade their friendships for anything.

Then of course, there was the one man who she had never had confusing or complicated feelings for. Or, really, one boy.

Richard Wayne had Diana wrapped around his finger the second he was born.

There was no words to describe the way it felt to hold him for the first time, nor to see him grow up into the young man he was now. He was her baby, her own sun and stars. If anyone even thought of hurting him, they would find themselves regretting it immediately. She knew was that there was nothing in the universe she wouldn't do for her child, and she knew Bruce, and even Clark felt the same. They all treasured every single moment they spent with him.

One of her favorite memories of the early years of Richard's life had been his first steps.

 _Richard was sitting down on her apartment floor, nibbling on the corner of his bright yellow blanket, and she had moved a few steps away to answer her ringing communicator._

 _"This is Wonder Woman." She said._

 _"Hey Di," Clark said "Do you know who's on monitor duty today? Flash-"_

 _"Kal, shut up for a second." Diana cut in after noticing something out of the corner of her eye._

 _Richard was standing up, supporting himself on the couch, and looking at her with all the determination a baby could have. Diana froze when Richard put one small foot forward. The tiny child smiled, and took another step towards her._

 _"Diana, what is it-"_

 _"Shhhh Clark, one more step and Bruce owes me fifty bucks."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Shhhhhhhhh-" she repeated and kneeled down a few feet in front of her boy."Richard, honey, come to mama!" Richard smiled even more broadly at his mother, bubbled something in baby-talk, and toddled directly into his mother's arms._

 _Both of them had shrieked in laughter when she picked him up and twirled around. Diana couldn't care less that she was acting like an overexcited teenager, her heart was too busy bursting in joy._

 _"Get Bruce over here." She said breathlessly, touching her son's forehead with her own._

 _"What just happened?" Clark asked._

 _Diana couldn't stop smiling. "Richard just took his first steps."_

 _The Dark Knight and Man of Steel had been in her apartment in under ten minutes._

 _It had been a good day._

Of course, after that, The Queen of the Amazons had come to Wayne Manor, and Diana had been reminded of how much danger her son was constantly in.

When her mother had blessed Richard, a spark of worry that Diana hadn't noticed before had pushed itself to the forefront of her mind, and erupted into an inferno of protective worry. As a child, her son was easy to keep safe, as he would never leave her sight, but she knew that he eventually, he would have to leave the nest.

Diana loathed the thought, but there would be times when she would not be able to protect him. And as he grew up, the danger would grow with him.

Training him was the only real option to keep her son safe. Of course, as soon as she had reached this conclusion, Bruce had reached the opposite one. The stubborn man simply wouldn't accept that he couldn't shelter Richard forever. It was infuriating. Their argument had put a strain in their friendship for years, but in the end, Diana had been right.

Now, just over a decade after her mother had left the Wayne estate, Robin was an olympic-level acrobat, a master in multiple forms of combat, and an expert hacker, all before the age of fourteen.

His training, which was still continuing, had been anything but easy. Although she had started Richard's training as soon as he could throw a fist, Robin was Batman's partner, and Bruce had handled most of Dick's combat and tactical training.

Of course Diana had taught him what she knew of combat, but her training regime had focused more on Richard's mindset and emotional responses in battle.

The Gods knew Bruce wasn't qualified to talk about emotions.

Therefore, when Diana trained her son, she taught him not only how to kick someone's ass, but how to kick someone's ass with a smile. She told him how to win a fight without lifting a finger, or how to end a fight before they began. She taught him perception and introspection and meditation. She and Richard frequently had ethical and moral debates, and by talking, they both learned more about the strange world around them.

She loved her son, and she taught him everything she thought he needed to know. Unfortunately for Bruce, this also included how to properly rebel. After all, she never would have left Themyscira without her own rebellious spirit. She knew this lesson had sunk in, when Clark had called her, laughing, and told her that Dick had pranked Bruce. In her opinion, bright pink hair really worked for Bruce. Diana couldn't have been prouder.

However, because she had raised her son a rebel, it was very easy for Batman to blame the team on her.

She was never directly responsible, of course, because it was Kid Flash, Aqualad and Robin who had gone behind their mentor's backs, but the connection wasn't too hard to make. If she hadn't told Dick that sometimes a little rebellion was good, he might not have rebelled. Simple as that.

Her next step in logic was just as simple. If this new team of young heroes was her fault, then she had to claim responsibility for them.

Responsibility, in her eyes, was to offer to be a den mother for the team.

The official reason Bruce had come up with was that neither Red Tornado nor Wonder Woman had a deep personal connection to the team members, so they would be unbiased trainers in Mount Justice, and would be able to take shifts watching the sidekicks.

The real reason was because Diana savored the opportunity to watch her son interact with his friends.

And sometimes embarrass him.

Because, you know, responsibility.

After discussing it for a while, the League had agreed with her offer, and Diana was granted her wish. Wonder Woman was now the den mother for the Team.

She ignored both Bruce and Clark's knowing smirks when she accepted the job.

* * *

The night was perhaps the clearest it could be in a city. With a full moon overhead, and not a whisper of a cloud in the dark sky, the park was extrordinarily beautiful. However, no one in their group stopped to enjoy the scenery.

The Tower of Fate loomed over their heads, glowing with mystic energy and illuminating their faces with a golden light.

One of their members stepped forward and away from the group.

"Now that I'm here... I have no idea what to say." Zatanna gulped. "I-I guess you're up there, somewhere... I don't know." She wiped her eyes, desperately trying to prevent the tears that were threatening to spill. Her voice raised to a slightly hysterical tone. "Heck, for all I know I'm just talking to a dumb building, and you don't even care that youleftmealone-" She stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She took a breath.

"...I'm so sorry Dad." She let out another soft breath. "You.. you're not dead, and I'm acting like you are." She sniffed and rubbed at her eyes again. "But we can't even talk. You're not here. You're not where you should be." Zatanna looked up at the imposing obelisk in front of her, and finally found the strength to let her tears fall. "But I came here to tell you- I just...When Fate releases you, I'll be here."

Zatanna turned away, and sobbed into the closest person's shoulder. Her friends gathered around her, and she felt comforting hands supporting her and preventing her from collapsing from grief.

"We've got you." Robin rasped.

"Let it out, It's ok to let it out." Wally soothed.

M'gann face was streaked with tears, and Artemis was rubbing small circles on her back.

"T-thank-s you-u guys." Zatanna hiccuped. "Y-you didn't ha-ave to..."

"Of course we did, Zatanna." Kaulder said.

"What are teams for?" said Conner.

"We'll be here for you whenever you need us." Robin finished.

It was only then that Zatanna realized she was desperately clutching onto the Boy Wonder, and she slowly released her death grip on his hoodie.

"T-thanks." She said, looking at her team surrounding her and wiping her eyes for what felt like the hundredth time."It's just a building, b-but it feels too much like a tomb." Her friends nodded in understanding, and they slowly released her from their group hug. Brushing her hair out of her eyes, she turned to her new family. "C-can I have a moment?"

When she was alone, she managed to look back up at the monument. It radiated power and prestige, wisdom and time, and Zatanna hated it. She couldn't help it. Fate had taken away her father, literally and figuratively, and there was nothing she could do about it. It took all her willpower to turn away from the mocking building.

She hadn't been lying when she had said she would be here when her father was freed, but as she walked away, she knew she wouldn't be coming back anytime soon.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated!**


	14. Expansion

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

* * *

It's a well known fact that history repeats itself. Events in the past will eventually happen again. Patterns will emerge throughout time, and certain things can seem unavoidable because of what has happened in the past.

The only way to avoid repeating something is to learn from it, and Batman prided himself on being a quick learner.

However, when it came to his family, Bruce Wayne was horribly unequipped. That reason alone was why the scene in front of him gave him such a strong sense of deja-vu.

"If you won't train her, I will."

Batman looked at his son, who was sitting sullenly on the ledge next to him.

They were sitting on top of a building, across the street from the apartment they were staking out, and silence was key to them not being detected. Robin knew this, but Richard just wouldn't let the subject drop.

"No." Batman grunted, trying to end this conversation before it started. Even then, he knew it was futile, as it had started nearly three months ago.

"Why not?" Richard demanded. "She's going to want to help, no matter what we do."

Batman gave his partner an incredulous look. "One. You and I are both extremely busy, and adding another responsibility could distract us from the mission. Two. She's a civilian in a cheap costume pretending to be a superhero. Three. As your best friend, the probability of her discovering our secret identities is extraordinarily high."

It was hard to tell underneath the mask, but Bruce knew Robin was rolling his eyes. "One," The boy said, mimicking his father. "You and I both know time is not an issue. Sleep deprivation is my middle name."

Batman shook his head and turned back to the building, but Robin continued.

"Two, she's using a 'borrowed' police vest, a modified riot helmet, and is creating her own functional equipment after seeing ours in action _once_. She has a photographic memory, which basically means she can revisit a crime scene whenever she wants, and she regularly hacks into the GCPD to find cold cases and evidence. In the three months we know she's been in action, she's captured an average of 12 petty criminals a night." Robin said, crossing his arms. "Barbara's not pretending."

Batman held back a sigh, but only just. Every point Robin had made was valid.

Barbara Gordon, or _Batgirl_ as she was calling herself, was both smart and strong enough to be a vigilante, and she had proven this time and time again. Alone, she had taken to the rooftops, and alone, she had fought the smaller crime lords of the city. She had never asked for help from either Batman or Robin, even when she had obviously needed it. And then, whenever they interacted, she came back with another addition to her suit that was a cruder homemade copy of their equipment.

To Robin, it was a downward spiral. If they kept interacting with her to try and make his best friend stop throwing herself into danger, she would study and copy them, and then throw herself into more danger later. On the other side, if they ignored her, she would eventually die because they weren't watching her back.

To Robin, the best solution was to officially train her so that they had some control of what she did.

Batman thought differently. There was a difference between fighting crime because it was the right thing, and fighting crime because you wanted to feel like a hero. There was no way he could trust anyone if he didn't understand their motivations, and until he knew exactly why Barbara was doing this, they had to stop her.

Bruce turned to his son. "And my last point? Keeping our identities secret would be impossible."

Richard grumbled something unintelligible, and turned back to the building they were watching. While his son sulked, Bruce stayed silent, knowing Robin couldn't stay quiet for long.

Eventually, Dick groaned and rubbed his hand through his hair. "Would that really be a bad thing?" He mumbled.

Batman raised an eyebrow.

Prompted by the silence, Robin continued. "I mean, I seriously doubt we can stop her, even if we told the Commissioner. If we don't train her, she's going to get herself killed."

"Or," Batman finally grunted, "We stop her before she goes too far. She's doing this for the thrill, and if we wait long enough, she'll give it up."

"Or we wait too long and she dies!" Robin snapped. Bruce whipped around, and leveled an intense glare at his son. The message was clear, _lower your voice before you give away our position._

Properly admonished, Dick lowered his voice to a hoarse whisper. "I wish she hadn't started this in the first place, but even I can't stop her when she sets her mind on something. Training her is the only option."

"I hear you, Robin." Batman said.

Bruce couldn't help but be amused at the irony of this conversation. It mirrored the debate he had had with Diana over a decade ago. There were times when Richard was too much like his mother.

Suddenly, Batman noticed someone climbing the rooftops across from them, slowly getting closer to the building they were staking out. Crouching down further into the shadows, he pointed at the dark figure. "That's why we're here."

Spotting her, Robin tilted his head questioningly. "I thought we were here so you could try and scare Babs away again."

Batman shook his head and pulled out his grappling hook. "No, we're here to end this. One way or another."

"Well that sounds inviting." Robin mumbled, coping his father.

Together, they zip lined across the street and onto the adjacent rooftop. They went unnoticed by Barbara, who had just clumsily landed, and she was fumbling with the rewinding mechanism on her homemade grappling hook. Bruce had to admit, the device was acctually fairly impressive. He could see delicate, but important, metal parts welded onto the tool that copied their own grapples. Another person might have overlooked them, but Barbara had mimicked theirs flawlessly.

They got into position, but Robin was the first to step into the light. "We need to talk." Robin said, purposefully keeping his tone lighthearted. To Bruce's great displeasure, Richard had always been friendlier to Batgirl than Bruce ever wanted him to be.

Barbra turned to face the Boy Wonder with a smile. "I can't believe people say you're the sociable one. Aren't people supposed to say hello before going right into a conversation?"

Bruce decided to announce himself then, to stop his son from flirting back. "This has to stop." Batman growled, and Barbara spun around again.

"... Okay, it it like a Bat-rule or something that you have to be able to melt out of the shadows? Is that why you guys don't like me? Because I don't have the innate ability to freak people out?"

Batman narrowed his eyes. "This is serious. Your behavior cannot continue."

"Are you trying to tell me to stop? That worked well the last seventeen times. Or do you want to make it an even twenty?"

"Batgirl." Robin reprimanded softly.

Barbara pulled herself up short. And for good reason. Both Batman and Robin had never called her anything other than Barbara or Miss. Gordon. If they were recognizing the name she had chosen, then she would know how important their conversation was. "Did you just call me... " She stuttered, "But you've never-"

"That's what we're here to discuss." Batman growled.

Her jaw snapped shut. "Really?" Her voice was hopeful, but there was an edge behind it. "Because I've been doing this for three months. What changed your minds?"

"Nothing." Batman glared at the Boy Wonder. "But certain people have convinced me to give you a chance."

Barbra glanced at Robin out of the corner of her eye, but he just shrugged and gave her a sheepish smile. "Wow, Um-" She began.

"You have ten words."

"What?" She questioned, attention snapping back to the Dark Knight.

"This is your test. You now have nine words to convince us to train you. If not, you will never pretend to be a vigilante again. You will go home and act like the last three months never happened. You will leave your costume in a box in the deepest parts of your closet, and you will never wear it again."

"You can't do that!" She exclaimed.

"Five words left, Miss Gordon. You're not convincing me."

Barbara snapped her jaw closed for the second time. She sent an outraged look towards the Boy Wonder, but his face had flattened into an unreadable expression.

Realizing that she was getting no help from the younger Bat, her glare turned into one of cold fury and she leveled her glare at the imposing man in front of her. As she thought, Batman saw her posture change. Her stature transformed from a cornered animal to someone who was going to fight.

Then, the moment passed, and when she spoke, it was in a controlled and even tone.

"I'm going to help, Bruce."

Batman narrowed his eyes to a dangerous glare, and Robin was too well trained to react, but Barbara just smirked... and then started talking in sign language.

 _'If you think I wouldn't have figured out that my Best Friend is moonlighting as a famous vigilante, you're crazier than the news says you are.'_ she signed, constantly smirking at the loophole she found. _'Even then, it was guesswork, so congrats to that, but don't insult me and deny it.'_ She smirked wider, and tilted her head to the side. _' I didn't tell anyone. And you know why?'_ she asked. _'It. Wouldn't. Help. Anyone. And that is **all** I want to do. Help people. As Batgirl I help people more than Barbara ever could. And I'm going to keep helping people. Damn your tests. Get over it."_

Robin slid off of the ledge he was perched on and looked at his friend with a mix between amazement and shock. Barbara, however, didn't shift her steely gaze away from the Batman. She had basically just told him to screw himself, she couldn't back down now.

Then, something truly insane happened.

Batman smiled.

"Consider me over it, Batgirl." he said in the voice of Bruce Wayne, and he extended his hand to shake hers. "Welcome to the team."

* * *

Richard had once thought that being trained to be a superhero by your parents was the hardest thing any junior hero could possibly do.

"Again."

 _Bang!_ "Watch out!" _Crash!_ "Ow..."

He also thought that he should be allowed to be wrong sometimes.

"Again."

"Arrrggghhhh!" _Thump._

The hardest thing, was to be trained by your superhero parents... in front of your friends.

"One minute break, then again." Diana said, smiling at the panting teens around her.

Robin lifted his head off the floor, and studied the rest of his exhausted team. They were scattered around on the ground, groaning and casting wary glances towards Wonder Woman.

This was definitely not what they expected training to be like.

When they had been told that Wonder Woman would be training them today, his team thought she would be giving them pointers on their fighting technique, or teaching them ways to win in Amazonian spars. This was different.

As soon as they had walked into the training room, Wonder Woman had asked them all what helped make them heroes.

Artemis had said her skill with a bow. Wally, his speed. Kaldur, his water bearers. Conner, his strength. M'gann, her telekinesis. Zatanna, her magic.

When it was his turn, Robin fell back into his regular response. "Besides my amazingly quick wit?" He sassed.

His mom had just crossed her arms and smirked at her son. "Give me your belt." She ordered.

"Say what now?" Robin asked.

"Don't make me repeat myself young man." She said, holding out her hand. "Your utility belt."

Tentatively, he handed her the equipment. In return, she handed him a blindfold.

"What's this?" he asked, holding it up.

"Punishment for talking back." She deadpanned.

"What?! I didn't-" He cut himself off when he saw the glare his mom was leveling at him. He quickly slipped the blindfold on.

Diana then turned on the rest of the team.

They all took a step back.

She then proceeded to make their normal fighting styles impossible.

like Robin, Artemis and Kaldur lost their weapons. Though, of course, _they_ didn't get a blindfold.

Wally was given normal sneakers to wear, which meant he couldn't use his speed without setting himself on fire.

Zatanna was given a gag, preventing her from casting any spells.

Conner, funnily enough, had thin sheets of tin foil wrapped around his wrists, and then was told that if he broke them, he would be out of the exercise.

M'gann was just forbidden from levitation or mental manipulation.

Once each and every member of his team was hindered in some way, Diana had stepped back (or at least, Robin though she did) and told them to knock her down. Not win. Not even pin her. No, they just had to make her lose her footing _once._

They were doing _really_ well.

Robin looked around the room again.

If _really_ well meant that they were all on the floor, exhausted and bruised, while his mom was standing above them without breaking a sweat, then yeah, _really well_.

"Did I say you could take your blindfold off Robin?" Diana asked.

Dick scrambled for the cloth he had tossed off his face, and slipped it back on over his mask. Turning to his mom, he smiled innocently. "No... which is why didn't take it off."

"Nice try, Robin." His mom said, and he could practically hear her smirk. "Stand up."

Robin groaned, but lethargically got to his feet. He could hear his friends shifting positions, not to save him from embarrassment, but to watch the show. Traitors.

"You will all now see what happens when you break the rules."

Richard could hear her typing on the computer, and his fears were confirmed when the robotic voice activated.

"Simulation activated. Challenger: Robin. Opponent: Wonder Woman. Starting in 10 seconds."

They shifted into fighting stances at the same time, but it was obvious Robin was much more defensive than the Amazon Princess.

"I'm so glad you volunteered to show your team how to loose gracefully, Robin." Diana teased.

Robin took another precautionary step back, but managed to keep his apprehension out of his voice. "Are you sure I volunteered? I'm pretty sure Wally volunteered at the same time."

"Dude!"

"Perhaps, but no one can fall with as much style as you."

Robin straightened up with pride. "Well I guess I can live with-"

"Begin."

Robin jumped out of the way as fast as he could, but he still felt the air next to him shift, meaning she had sped forward and was inches away. His heart plummeted when he heard metal grating against metal.

"Holy Hera! Are you using your sword?!" He asked, trying to flip further away.

Knowing that she kept her sword on her right side, he ducked left, hoping he might get a little distance from the blade. Unfortunately, because of the blindfold, he practically flipped into his mother's kick.

 _Thump._

"Ow." Robin groaned from the ground.

"That was amazing!" Wally exclaimed, holding his stomach from his laughter. "Dude, you didn't even last five seconds!"

"Thanks, KF." Robin deadpanned, shooting a glare at where he thought Wally was.

"Indeed, Thank you Wallace." Diana said, sheathing her sword. "You just volunteered yourself for the next exercise."

Wally's smile vanished.

* * *

The sound of steady running water was starting to get on Robin's nerves. He couldn't pinpoint why, exactly, but it annoyed him. It was bothersome. He didn't like it. Silence would be better. Silence would let him think.

If Black Canary could just turn the damn waterfall off, he could think.

Of course, he had bigger problems than the constant sound, but he couldn't focus.

He took a shaky breath.

"I don't want to be _the_ Batman, anymore"

"Robin..."

"I... I don't even know what to do with that. Like- What son doesn't want to be like their father?"

Dinah placed a comforting hand over Robin's "You're not a bad son, Robin."

Robin pulled his legs up to his chest. "It feels like I am."

Dinah's heart broke when she saw how small the child looked. "No. You're worried about the future. About _your_ future. Bruce would be proud that you have that foresight."

"Don't say names." He said automatically.

"Dick... this is a secure room."

"...It doesn't feel right."

"Why not?"

"Because..." He struggled to find the right words. "I'm Robin right now."

Black Canary leaned back further in her seat. "You've separated your identities so much, if feels wrong to hear your name in uniform?"

Robin uncurled from his seat. "Yeah- I don't know... I guess."

"Do you want to list your identities?" Dinah asked.

Robin met her eyes for the first time. "Why does that matter?"

"Humor me."

Robin sighed, and his gaze went back to the floor. "There's Robin, Partner to Batman, and Richie Wayne, heir to billions. There's also Dick, who I probably enjoy being the most, and he's brothers with Conner, and best friends with Wally and Barbara. And... a few others... Why is this important again?"

Dinah leaned forward."Because I believe these two problems are connected."

"...Sorry Dinah, can't see it." Robin croaked.

"Your identities... They're like pillars of your personality, supporting and forming the real you." Dinah said, motioning to the boy sitting in front of her. "Usually, they're all equal. However, the simulation has shaken your 'Robin pillar' to the core. It's unbalanced you." The boy in front of her had gone completely still, but Dinah continued. "The only way you can really find balance, is to merge all the pillars together, and to make it into one, whole, unit."

Dinah went silent, allowing what she said to sink in.

Slowly, he lifted his head. "And how does that fix my first problem?" he asked softly.

"Because then you'll know who you are. If your identities are whole, you'll realize you can't be anyone but yourself. Robin is a part of who you are, but you are not just Robin... Of course, your parent will influence your life. _That's life_. But in the end, who you are in the future, _that depends on you_."

Robin's eyes widened, like he had had an epiphany "...No matter what name you use." he whispered.

Dinah smiled and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Now you're getting it."

* * *

 **Wow. I can't believe I started this story a year ago.**

 **Reviews are appreciated!**


	15. Cats, Bats and Birds

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

* * *

"I swear, Alfred Pennyworth is the best cook in the _universe_." Barbara crooned in joy. "I don't know how I've survived this long without his cooking."

Dick laughed from his position in front of the Batcomputer. "One has not lived until they have tasted Alfred's lemon squares." He joked. Opening another file on the large screen, he glanced over at his best friend. "Slide me one?"

Barbra scoffed and readjusted her seat on top of the evidence table. "Not a chance Dick. These are all mine."

Richard turned his seat to face her fully. "Now that's just mean." He pouted. "You're eating the most irresistible of snacks right in front of me, while I'm stuck here, doing paperwork."

"Well, you see," She said, waving another treat around in her hand. "I'm _just_ so busy with all my other training... I _just_ don't have the _time_ to do paperwork."

"Oh really?" Robin asked.

Batgirl heard the challenge in his voice and quickly pushed the squares further away. "Don't even try it, Blunder Boy. These are mine."

Robin eyes went slowly back to the screen, but they narrowed when she plopped another sweet treat in her mouth.

Robin stopped typing.

With a sly smirk, Barbara reached for another one.

She didn't have time to blink before he was out of his chair and lunging for the tray. She did, however, manage to tackle him before he could grab anything. Together, they tumbled onto the floor. They rolled across the ground, away from the tray, both struggling to pin the other.

Robin growled when he realized that even though he was way more experienced than her, Barbra had the size advantage in this fight. It also didn't help that he had a headache that just wouldn't go away. That, added to the two months of training she had, she might just be able to wrestle him into a pin.

Batgirl managed to push Robin further away with a solid kick, and she ran back towards the table for a more defensible position. Before she could take two steps, she felt a tug on her cape, and they were back on the floor.

The next few minutes were filled with kicking, laughter, and hair-pulling.

Barbra had just managed to pin the Boy Wonder's arms, when they heard someone clear their throat a few feet away from them.

In unison, they turned their heads to look at the imposing figure standing over them.

"Do I need to separate you two?" Bruce asked, with very little amusement.

Both of them paled. They had been so distracted, that neither of them had noticed when the Batmobile rolled into the cave.

"Dad!" "No! It's not-" they exclaimed. Barbra and Dick turned to face each other at the same time, and in that moment, realized that they hadn't moved. Robin's arms were pinned above him, and Barbara was sitting on his stomach to stop him from throwing her off.

It was pretty normal for one of their fights, but their faces were _way_ too close.

Yelping, Batgirl and Robin scrambled away from each other.

"We were training, and-"

"-wouldn't stop asking for lemon sq-"

"-so I had to get-"

"-I had to kick his-"

"-assuming things!"

"-Nothing was happening!"

"Awwww, isn't young love beautiful?" A voice purred, cutting off their explanations. "But thirteen is a little _too_ young, don't you think?"

Blushing madly, the Dynamite Duo looked behind the Dark Knight to see the origin of the mysterious voice.

A woman slid out of the Batmobile passenger seat and sauntered up to the group. She stepped confidently in her skin tight leather suit, and her heels clicked powerfully with every step she took. When the woman pulled down her cowl, Barbara couldn't help but feel scrutinized underneath her sharp gaze.

Robin crossed his arms. "Selina?" He asked uncomfortably. "I thought you were in Miami."

"Oh I couldn't stay there long." She said, brushing her dark bangs out of her eyes. "The rich people there have less fun stuff to steal. Gotham is much more my style." She placed one clawed hand on Batman's shoulder, and Barbra finally put the pieces together.

"You're Catwoman!" Barbra exclaimed, jumping into a defensive stance.

Selina's mouth twitched upwards. "My reputation precedes me." Still smiling slyly, she reached one hand out towards Batgirl. "Selina Kyle, best thief in Gotham, and if you have the money, completely at your service."

Barbra ignored the outstretched hand and looked at Batman suspiciously.

"Selina is a friend, Barbara." Bruce said, answering her silent question while pulling off his cowl.

Selina laughed at Barbra's widening eyes and leaned closer to the Dark Knight. "Oh, Bruce," she said seductively, "Am I really just a friend?"

Richard pretended to gag and began walking to the stairs that went up to the manor. "Excuse me while I go anywhere else but here." he said, avoiding eye contact with the adults in the room.

"Aw, Kitten." Selina pouted. As Robin passed her, there was only the slightest of hesitation before she ruffled his hair affectionately. "You don't have to worry. I'm here on actual business."

Robin stopped and peered at Selina suspiciously. "As long as its _only_ business." He sighed tiredly.

Selina's eyes sparked in a small victory, and smiled a truly genuine smile. "I promise. Truce?"

Richard smiled more hesitantly, but he was less uncomfortable when he recrossed his arms. "Fine, truce."

Bruce and Barbara cast bewildered looks between Richard and Selina.

"Am I missing something?" Bruce asked.

The Cat and the Bird shared a bemused look. "Nope." answered Robin.

Selina clapped her hands together and strode towards the monitors. "Onto business."

Pulling out a flash drive from her gauntlet, Catwoman plugged it into the main system. Bruce stood next to her, and looked intensely at the screen, but when images started to pop up on the computer, Barbra pulled Richard back.

"What the heck?" She whispered. "Catwoman is a documented criminal on our databases! And you're telling me you trust her?"

Dick rubbed his head sheepishly. "Um... It's complicated?"

"Un-complicate it!" Barbra hissed, peering at the cat burglar. "Last time I checked, we put people like her behind bars! Not invite them into our base!" Richard opened his mouth to respond, when a smooth voice cut through their conversation.

"Word of advice, Batgirl," Selina called back, not moving her eyes away from the screen. "Don't try to have a private conversation in a _cave_ that _echoes_." She hit a final button on the keyboard. " And check your facts, girly. I only steal from _bad_ _guys_. There's a difference."

Batman turned around and sent a pointed look towards Batgirl. "Selina can be trusted." He growled. Barbra pursed her lips, but voiced no more complaints. When he was satisfied that she got the message, he turned back to the screens in front of them. "Usually you work alone Selina, what makes this case different?"

"I needed the manpower." she said, pulling up multiple holographic images of a pot-bellied man. "This is Carlo Marcelo, and he's a famous collector who's notorious for having questionable items. I followed him into Gotham a week ago, and word on the street was that he was hosting a meeting with a few 'old pals' to discuss some merchandise."

"An illegal auction?" Robin guessed.

"I thought so too." nodded Selina. "But when I crashed their party, it was definitely not art he was selling." Catwoman leaned forward and pressed a button on the console, and another image popped up. In it, there were a line of people standing on a stage. Chains connected their hands and each other together, while Carlo stood in front of them, showing off the merchandise.

Batman's fists tightened. Besides the Joker, there was almost nothing he hated more than human trafficking.

"This is from three hours ago." Selina said, gesturing to the picture. "But it was only after I broke up their little party that I realized that none of the people auctioned fit the normal types for the market. See?" She pointed at one old man at the end of the line, and he looked so frail, it was amazing he was even standing up. "That's unusual anywhere you go." She stated.

Bruce scanned the other victims and he had to agree with her. Some of the chained people had fresh bruises on their faces, while others looked like they hadn't been fed in weeks. Something besides appearance was giving the victims value.

"Did you find any commonalities between them?" Batgirl asked, stepping forward and studying the list of names Selina had uploaded.

The thief shook her head. "Nothing. But I was preoccupied." Selina scowled. "The old man told me that they weren't the only ones who were taken. There were five kids in the back, being saved for the 'big finale'." She looked down. "I couldn't get to them in time."

Batman began to hack into the nearby security cameras. "It's good that you came to us," Bruce rumbled, "The more people we have looking for the kids, the more likely we'll find them." The camera he manipulated confirmed five children, ranging close to six to fifteen years old, being loaded into a van in the alley behind the building. "I'll send a notification to the Commissioner."

He turned to face the people listening. "Robin and I will go to the warehouse Carlo owns. Selina, scout out his penthouse, It might give us a clue if the children aren't there. If Carlo is there, feel free to intimidate and interrogate. We don't have time to be subtle."

Barbara stepped forward. "And me?" she asked. "You said you needed manpower."

"You're still in training." Bruce said, pulling his cowl back over his head as he strode to the Batmobile. "Stay in the Batcave and and find a connection between the victims." He ordered.

Batgirl humphed and crossed her arms. Much like every order the Dark Knight gave, he left no room for negotiation. She didn't know how Robin had dealt with it for so long. Although, she guessed it was easier for him, being his son, not just some over-eager girl.

As she glared at the screen she was confined to, Barbra missed the sympathetic look Robin gave her as he jumped onto his R-cycle. Her glare only intensified when Catwoman jumped on the bike that she had wanted to ride when she was eventually allowed to go into the field.

Batman was going to trust a thief, and push the boring computer stuff to his second sidekick. Barbra was _just_ fine with that. Before they knew it, Barbara Gordon was going to be the best hacker in this family. That would show them.

Scowling, and plopping another lemon square in her mouth, Batgirl went to work.

* * *

Batman slammed the last goon into the flimsy wall.

"Talk." He snarled. "Or you get a new definition of Hell."

The man paled, and for good reason. The Dynamic Duo had just wiped the floor with Carlo's hired help. The warehouse was littered with his unconscious and moaning buddies.

Robin knew the man was terrified. Even from how far away he was standing, he could see the man shaking.

Seeing your group getting systematically dismantled by the shadows, and knowing that the Dark Knight and Boy Wonder were there for _you,_ was traumatizing on a good day. The goon wouldn't need a new definition of Hell, he'd be having nightmares for weeks.

"M-me and my boys were hired by this collector man, ya see?" He squealed, spilling everything he knew to the two terrors in front of him. "We guard his property, he gives us dough! That's t-the arrangement! Man, I-I don't even like that guy! You know those people who just, ya know, creep you out? Mike said we shouldn't have-"

"The children." Batman growled. "Where are they?"

If it was possible, the man paled further. "In the back!" he waved frantically. "We left the little punks back there!"

Robin knew what his father wanted him to do without a word being spoken. The Boy Wonder slipped past the interrogation and unlocked the doors to the back. They were filled with equipment, but by looking deeper into the labyrinth of machinery he managed to spot the small group of people huddled on the floor.

"Robin!" The youngest girl cried out and pulled at her chains. "Please! Help him!"

"Who's hurt?" he yelled, scanning the room for any possible danger. Seeing none, he rushed to them, and began to free the boy that looked the oldest. He would be able to free the others if Robin had to fight.

It was only then that he realized that there were only four kids in front of him.

"Where's the fifth kid?" He demanded.

The littlest girl, the one who had called out to him, burst into tears, but she managed to point towards a shattered window.

Robin's eyes widened. Cutting the zip ties sloppily, and handing a tool to the boy, he sprinted to the window. The metal that had covered the opening looked like it had been carefully placed to the side, but then breaking the window would have negated any reason for stealth.

Robin's fears doubled. None of the scenarios running through his head were good. He didn't want to see another person fall to their deaths.

Reaching the window, he couldn't help but sigh in relief. The ground far below was completely bloodstain and corpse free.

Picking up a small piece of bloody glass to examine later, he turned back to the group.

"Where is he?" Robin asked, running back to the most immediate problem.

The older boy, who was working to free the others, began to talk. "That -um- other kid, h-he got us free." The boy stuttered, brushing a blonde hair out of his face. Robin grabbed another tool, and they both began working on the bindings. "He almost got the window open too, but those guys came back." The kid looked up in admiration. "He was like, 12, but he swore he would come back to save us, then jumped through the glass. Fucking coolest thing I've ever seen."

Finally freeing the youngest girl, she immediately latched onto Robin's hand. Slowly rising together, He brought his other hand to his ear. "Batman." He radioed. "We have a problem. One of the kids escaped through the window before we got here." He began. "He may have been followed."

Robin could hear the man Batman had interrogated whimpering in the background. "Don't move, keep the kids with you safe." Batman ordered.

"Have you found out why they were taken?" Robin asked, still holding the girls hand.

"Batgirl figured it out." Batman stated. "Each person kidnapped has a connection to a major player in the criminal underworld. They were going to be used as blackmail to control and direct crime."

"What about the Arkham escapees?" Robin questioned. "It's hard to control them"

"They accounted for them too." Batman answered. "Batgirl believes that one of the girls with you was scheduled to be the next Alice for Jervis Tech. Another is a distant niece of the Penguin. The entire group that Catwoman freed were unaware of their connections."

"I'll see if the kids know anything." Robin said.

"I'll be right there." Batman finished.

Turning back to the small group, he saw the blonde girl cross her arms. "Kids?" she scoffed. "I'm pretty sure I'm older than you."

"That's not important right now." Robin said quickly. "Do you know why you were taken?" When they all shook their heads, Robin continued. "Do you know the name of the kid that escaped? It'll help us find him before he gets hurt."

The group shifted uncomfortably, and Robin was immediately put on edge. "Do you know his name?" he asked again.

The eldest boy shook his head, "He- he talked a lot, ya know? But not about himself. I didn't even realize I didn't know his name until just now."

The hand that was squeezing Robin's tightened, and he turned to the youngest, tearful girl.

"Yes?" Robin asked gently.

"...He told me" she croaked after a moment, "...but he made me promise not to tell."

Robin knelt down to be closer to her eye level. "I need you to tell me, his life could be in danger." Startled, the girl started to cry. "Hey, It's OK," He soothed. "I'm going to help him. But I need his name."

As he was comforting the tiny girl, his attention split between the small girl in his arms and his Dad, who had just walked into the room. Thankfully, Bruce realized that the last thing they needed was for the little girl to be more scared, and stayed hidden in the shadows. Their interrogation tactics were very different, after all.

He rubbed the girls back comfortingly. "I just need his name."

The girl nodded dejectedly and rubbed her eyes.

"Jason." She hiccuped. "His name is Jason."

* * *

 **And so ends Part Two.**

 **Season 3 of Young Justice is confirmed!**

 **Reviews are appreciated!**


	16. Cats, Bats and Birds: Part 2

**Just a prelude to this chapter: Don't kill me. Please. Or, before you do, remember my timeline is not cannon in any way, shape, or form.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

* * *

 ** _-12 years ago-_**

 _"I'm flattered, really, but the handcuffs usually come after you buy me dinner."_

 _"Give back what you've stolen."_

 _"Well if I do that, it just puts me out of a job, let me think... Sorry Batman, I'll pass."_

 _"That wasn't a question."_

 _"Fine, we'll make a deal. I'll return it, if you return something to me."_

 _"I haven't stolen anything from you."_

 _"Oh no, big man, you've stolen something from me. Something that is so much more precious."_

 _"What are you talking about?"_

 _"My heart, big man. I want it back."_

* * *

 **-Present-**

Robin watched as the four freed kids were wrapped in shock blankets and escorted into cruisers. The smallest girl, Rachel, he had learned, spotted him crouching on the fire escape, and waved shyly before joining the other kids in the car. Robin smiled, knowing that they would be safe. He broke his gaze away from the retreating cars when Detective Bullock sauntered up to the sidewalk below him.

"Thanks, kid." The bulky man rumbled upward. "That's one more trafficking ring gone from Gotham"

Robin shifted to face the man."Not quite," He said, "Carlo Marcelo is still out there. As long as he's free, he could restart the entire operation."

"Great," Bullock sighed. "And I thought today we'd have some good news. I'll make sure we get an APB on him." The detective then pulled out a cigarette and peered up at the young boy. "Not that I'm complaining, but where's your Boss?"

It was Robin's turn to sigh. "There was another kid." The Boy Wonder looked up at the rooftops above them, trying to see any hint of his father. "He jumped out of a window to escape, so it's unlikely that he's not injured. Batman's searching for him in the nearby buildings."

Bullock whistled. "Kid got guts, I'll give him that"

Robin crossed his arms and looked back down. "One problem." He said, "With Carlo still free, that kid will be a target. His escape just put him in more danger."

Bullock nodded and pulled out his radio. "I'll get my people looking for him too. Do you have anything more for us to go by?"

Robin hesitated for the briefest moment, but then shook his head. "No. The only defining feature the kids gave us was his red jacket. But if he's smart, he'll dump it as soon as he can."

Bullock cursed."It'd be easier with a name. We'll make due, though."

Robin could only nod.

"You know," Bullock continued, looking down at his notepad. "This description could match a lot of kids: White, dark haired, lean, that could be anyone, even you." Bullock looked back up, but Robin had dissapeared. Bullock rolled his eyes. "I should have known." he muttered.

On the building above the detective, Dick scanned the rooftops. Batman should have completed the surrounding loop, and if he had found nothing, he would be at the rendezvous point. Finally spotting his father a few buildings away, he swung closer, and wondered for the hundredth time why Batman had ordered him to keep Jason's name a secret.

Landing softly behind the Dark Knight, Robin heard the ending of a conversation Batman was having through his communicator.

"-coincidence... We are talking later." Batman tapped his ear, turning the device off, then let his hand drop down to his side. The Dark Knight looked out towards his city, and Robin was just about to step forward, when suddenly Batman's shoulder's dropped, and he sighed a long and very human sigh.

Robin's steps faltered. Batman never showed weakness, never showed emotion. Bruce Wayne, sure, he was allowed to be human. But the persona of Batman had been perfected so perfectly, that emotion was used as a tool, and he never showed how he really felt behind his mask.

"Everything alright?" Robin asked, finally stepping forward.

No one else in the world would have seen it, but Robin could tell he had surprised Batman. Immediately his Dad pulled his shoulders back up, and the perfect mask of Batman was back in place. Bruce turned to face his son.

"Fine, Robin." Batman grunted, but Richard raised his eyebrows. There was no way Dick could have snuck up on Bruce if the man hadn't been seriously distracted.

Avoided Robin's silent questioning by pretending that he didn't see Robin's disbelief, Batman changed the subject. "The police are informed about the escaped child?" he asked.

"Yes." Said Robin, glancing back to where he could still see flashing red and blue lights. Turning back to his father, he scowled and crossed his arms. "But It'd be easier if they knew his name."

"Carlo will want to start his ring again as soon as possible." Batman grunted. "Jason will be the first target, and If the police know his name, it won't be long until his name gets out on the street. That will make it that much harder to find him first."

Robin uncrossed his arms, finally understanding. "So where do we start?"

Batman paused for a moment, thinking. "I'll continue to widen the search into the surrounding areas."

"So I'll go to our contacts in crime alley? See if they've heard anything?" Robin asked.

Batman shook his head. "No. You're going back to the Batcave."

"What!" Robin protested. "Why?"

"Do not argue with me, Robin." Bruce growled, and Richard was stunned into silence by the expression on his father's face. It was clear his orders were not up for debate. "Go home." Batman turned his back on his partner, and prepared to grapple away.

It took Robin a few seconds to be able to speak again, and his father had nearly jumped off the roof before he could make his voice heard. "Have I done something wrong?" He asked, as calmly as he could. It was hard, seeing how he was seething in anger, but he managed it.

Bringing down his grapple gun, Bruce turned so he could see his son out of the corner of his eye. Richard looked betrayed and confused, and that had been the last thing Bruce had wanted him to feel. Batman, however, only paused. "Robin." he said, this time in a much gentler tone. _"_ I need you to go home."

Robin looked like he was going to protest again, but at the last second he closed his mouth and nodded solemnly. "Fine." He pouted.

Batman nodded once as well, then he jumped off the roof and dissapeared into the shadows.

Robin was left alone on the rooftop, and for a few seconds, Richard could only glare at the spot where his father had dissapeared.

It wasn't unusual for Batman to give him orders without explaining them, but usually Robin could see the logic behind the command. This, however, made no sense.

They could cover more ground if they split up, and then they had a way better chance to catch Jason. Wasn't that why Catwoman had asked for their help? And why was Batman acting so weird? Not paying attention to their surroundings, randomly snapping at him, giving him orders that made no sense, something wasn't adding up. And Robin was determined to find out what the missing piece was.

However, he knew he wouldn't be able to get any answers out on the rooftops tonight. If Batman and Catwoman couldn't find Jason tonight, it was even less likely that he would be able to.

Therefore, Robin put his questions to the side, and started to jump across the rooftops towards his R-cycle. He knew his Dad was probably still watching him, to make sure he acctually followed orders, but while he was gliding down to the next street, he discreetly hit his communicator to call the second smartest person he knew.

"Robin to Batgirl." He said, hushed.

"Good morning, Boy of Wonders." Barbara called. "You've reached the Batgirl hotline, how can I be of service?"

Robin smirked at his best friend's chipper tone. "I need you to look up a name on our databases. Any mention of a young boy named Jason, black hair."

"Got it." She said, and Robin could hear the keyboard type on the other side of the line. "Is this the kid that saved himself before you could?"

"How did you know already?" Robin asked, firing his grapple again.

"... I hacked the cameras." Barbara replied slyly.

Shaking his head, Robin stopped on the rooftop above his R-cycle. "You never cease to amaze me." he chuckled. "I'm heading back to the cave." he said, gliding down to his ride.

"Your dad gave one of his royal decrees again?" she asked.

"Yup." The engine revved to life, and Robin zipped out of the alleyway. "And I don't even know why. But we're gonna find out."

"You sound so serious." Barbara teased.

"I try." Robin replied. "I'll be there soon. Robin out."

* * *

 ** _-11 years ago-_**

 _"The stocks are up, but as you can see-"_

 _"Hey Tiger! Hope I'm not interrupting anything."_

 _"Selina! You're early!"_

 _"I am? Oh, my bad Bruce. I just can't seem to keep track of the time anymore. I'm sure these fine gentlemen won't mind if I steal their handsome CEO away from them."_

 _"Miss. Kyle, I do say this-"_

 _"Is absolutely fine with me, Fredrick. Besides, I'm not really needed here. If you have any questions, refer to Lucius Fox. He's more than capable to deal with this."_

 _"Uh- yes sir. We'll show ourselves out."_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"I owe you one Selina."_

 _"Aww, is work boring? What is a billionaire to do?"_

 _"I'm serious."_

 _"You sure about that, Bruce? A debt to me can be a dangerous thing."_

 _"Then it's a good thing I like dangerous."_

 _"Hmmm... Than I suppose it's good that I like danger too."_

 _"Would you like to do something dangerous, Miss. Kyle?"_

 _"What do you have in mind, Mr. Wayne?"_

 _"Oh, I'll think of something."_

* * *

 **-Present-**

Robin's bike screeched into the Batcave, and he leapt off of it as soon as it had stopped. Pulling his helmet off his head, Robin quickly walked to the computers where Barbara was working.

"Anything?" Robin asked, standing next to her.

"Not really." She replied, pulling up more files from the catacombs of the Batcomputer. "Most of the people named Jason on here are too old to be our guy, and the ones that are aren't high-profile enough to be targets."

"And that?" Robin questioned, pointing to a file that she had set aside. A small locked icon was floating next to it.

Barbara glanced at it in confusion. "Yeah, I don't know why that showed up on my search. From what I can see it's the schematics for an older version of the Batmobile."

Robin thought for a second before he realized what it was. "It's an old trick." Robin stated, peering closer at the guilty file. "Those schematics are probably just a cover for whatever files are acctually underneath."

"Think you can hack it?" asked Barbara as she pulled up even more files on men named Jason.

"Yeah, It'll take a while though." Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, Robin caught a glimpse of the lab, and an idea popped into his head. "One sec." he mumbled. Barbara grunted in acknowledgement, absorbed back into her work.

As he was walking to the lab, Robin pulled out the small piece of bloody glass that he had found on the warehouse floor. He had almost forgotten about it. With how strange his father had been acting, and his preoccupation with being benched for the night, the glass had become a second priority.

Looking around at the shelves lining the near wall, Robin scanned for the one device he wanted. Finally, he found the equipment perched in the middle of the machinery cabinet. Pulling the analyzer down from it's shelf, he brought it back over to the computer. Placing it down on the counter between them, Dick powered it on and waited for it to warm up.

"What's that?" Barbara asked.

"Advanced blood analyzer." Dick answered, placing the small piece of glass inside the machine. "It'll scan for anomalies in Jason's blood, see if there are toxins or something."

"And how would that help us?"

Robin turned to the mysteriously locked files. "Call it a hunch." he shrugged.

Barbara rolled her eyes, but soon the Dynamite Duo were peacefully hacking alongside each other. Barbara was just pulling up what felt like the hundredth Jason she had seen, this time a 50 year old man with a gigantic scar down his face, when she saw Robin take a step back.

"Huh." He mused. "You need two people to hack this simultaneously for it to open."

Barbara jumped at the chance to get away from her boring chore. "Well lets have at it, Dick."

Dick smiled at her enthusiasm, and pointed her to another keyboard. "Lets."

They lapsed back into silence as they began to hack again, but Robin punctuated the silence a few times to give Batgirl a few pointers. Her skills had developed amazingly quickly, but the code had proven to be more advanced than anything she had encountered before. However, after a few false starts, the file finally unlocked.

They both leaned forward in anticipation. "What is it?" Barbara questioned.

"Medical records." Robin stated, flipping through the many documents. "This doesn't make any sense." He said, confused.

Barbra pointed at the document that was dated the earliest. "Try that one." she demanded. "It looks promising."

Robin nodded, agreeing. The title was Leslie Tompkins: Confidential.

They read the first few lines together, but fairly soon she took a step back. "W-what _is_ this?" she stuttered, shocked.

Robin opened his mouth to respond, but before he could make a sound, a ding echoed throughout the cave.

Startled, they both turned their eyes away from the screen to look at the analyzer. The ding was signifying it had found something of note in the blood.

As the analysis loaded up on the screen, Dick made sure he sat in the chair in front of the computer. He really didn't know what to think, but he had noticed his hand was starting to shake. Clasping it down onto the arm of the chair. Robin looked up at the loaded report.

"Holy shit." Barbara breathed.

Robin didn't respond, because he couldn't.

* * *

Hours later, the Batmobile rolled slowly to a stop. It idled on its spot in the Batcave for a few seconds before it was parked, and a few more seconds before Batman climbed out. Unsurprisingly, Catwoman climbed out the passenger side just as slow.

They both were exhausted. It was early morning, and they had combed the city for any sign of Jason. They hadn't even heard a whisper.

Selina was looking back at the exit to the Batcave, a wistful gleam in her eye that Bruce understood all too well. He placed a steady hand on her shoulder.

"We'll find him." He comforted.

Selina sighed. "I can't help but worry."

"I know." Bruce gently turned her away from the exit. "We won't stop looking."

Suddenly, as the Bat and the Cat were walking to the changing rooms, a piece of glass hurtled down from above and hit the ground in front of them, shattering instantly. The adults looked up, ready to fight, when they saw a surprising figure on the platform above them.

"That was a piece of glass from the window that Jason broke." Barbra said, quietly, but her voice was as hard as steel. "It had some blood on it, so, being the good detectives you trained us to be, we investigated."

Batman and Catwoman whirled around again when they heard another voice across the cave.

"You have a lot to explain." Growled Richard from his position next to the computers.

Bruce's heart sank, as he saw the files he had hoped he had hidden forever open on the screens behind his son. His attention then snapped to the page Richard had just opened.

It read:

Paternity test

Sample #132

Subject: Jason (Last Name: Unknown)

Match: Bruce A. Wayne

Percentile: 99.99%

Maternity test

Sample #132

Subject: Jason (Last Name: Unknown)

Match: Selina M. Kyle

Percentile: 99.99%

"Starting with," Robin growled, standing up, "Why the Hell didn't I know I have a Brother?"

* * *

 **I never did say it was just Dick, did I?**

 **Heh.**

 **Reviews are appreciated!**


	17. Cats, Bats and Birds: Part 3

**I'm not sorry. That is all.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

* * *

The cave was silent for a few seconds, Richard's statement echoing around the room.

Then Bruce turned to Selina, so only she could see how tired he was. "Selina, take Barbra home." He ordered quietly.

The cat-burglar nodded, "And what should I say?" she asked, not envying him for the conversation he was about to have.

The Dark Knight began tugging off his gloves. "Whatever you're comfortable with. I trust you."

"What?" Barbra snarled, flipping down from her perch to stand face to face with Batman. "I'm not going with her. I'm staying right here until you tell us both what _exactly_ is going on!"

"Barbra, stand down." Bruce growled, turning to face her.

"No! I won't-" Barbra's retort stopped when she felt Robin's hand on her shoulder.

"It's OK Barbra." Her best friend said. His voice was completely even, but she could feel the fury radiating off of him. "I've got this. We'll compare stories later." No one in the room missed the silent threat of what would happen if those stories _didn't_ match up.

Barbra hesitated for a second, before she sent a glare towards Catwoman. "Fine." She snapped, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Let's get this over with."

Selina narrowed her eyes, but offered no response besides gesturing towards the vehicle bay.

It wasn't until the sound of engines were long gone, that Bruce began to talk.

"We didn't know." Bruce said, and his voice echoed around the cave.

Richard didn't respond, he simply stared at his father in disbelief.

Bruce took a step closer to his son. "Do you really think Jason would still be living on the streets if I had known he was my son?" He slowly reached out to place his hand on Dick's shoulder, but it was quickly batted away.

"That's it?" Dick asked, his eyes blazing, "The World's Greatest Detective, and that's the best explanation you've got? _You didn't know?_ " he hissed. " That's the worst excuse you've ever come up with."

"It's not-" Bruce began, but his son stopped him again.

"No, I get it." Richard said, taking a step back. "You don't trust me."

"Dick..."

"Don't." The boy crossed his arms protectively, "Treat this like a debriefing. I don't want to deal with emotion. I want facts. I want the truth."

Batman studied his son, before nodding and walking to the computers. Robin followed a few feet behind. Bruce slid into the main chair and swiveled to face Richard.

"Fine." Batman said, his arms crossing in a mirror image of his son. "You want the facts. Ask your questions."

Richard took a deep breath to collect his thoughts and soothe the rage bubbling up inside him. "Start from the beginning. When were you and Selina together?"

Batman rubbed his temples tiredly, not wanting to get into the details of his relationship with Selina. "That's really not something we should talk about."

Richard threw his hands up in the air in disgust. "Are there any questions that you will _acctually_ answer?"

"Just ask your next question." Bruce said.

Richard huffed and crossed his arms again, more annoyed than before. He had to remind himself to keep his emotions in check, or his dad wouldn't answer _any_ questions.

"How did you find out that Jason was your son?"

"I ran the same blood tests you did on the glass."

"Did Selina know that he was the one we were trying to save, when she came to us for help?"

"No."

"How do you know?"

"Selina said she didn't."

"And you trust her?"

Bruce leaned back in his chair and studied his son. "I thought you trusted her too."

Robin growled and looked away from his father. "I trust that she's not going to rob us blind in our sleep. And... I trust your judgement in people, but there's something about her I don't like." Robin suddenly looked back to his father sharply. "Don't avoid the question."

Bruce conceded, nodding his head. "We have a history." he answered.

Richard waited a few seconds to see if his father would elaborate. When he didn't, Robin continued his interrogation. "How old is Jason now?"

Bruce paused for the briefest of seconds. "Ten. Nearly eleven" he breathed.

Robin blinked, and he realized just how tired his dad looked. However, he wouldn't let that stop him. "Did Selina tell you she was pregnant?"

"Yes."

Robin cocked his head to the side, confused. "You're not making sense. How could you know Selina was pregnant, but not know that Jason was your son?"

Bruce looked past Robin, and his eyes glazed over as if he was reliving a painful memory. "It's complicated." He said, finally.

This of course, was the wrong thing to say, as the rage that the boy wonder had been holding in exploded. "That's it? That's all I get? _It's complicated?_ " Robin shouted. "I was right, you don't trust me!"

"That's not it." Bruce growled, standing up. "I trust you more than I trust anybody in the world."

"Then why won't you give me a straight answer?"

"Some things are personal, Richard." Bruce said, his temper flaring.

"Every time you don't want to talk about something, you say that! Stop treating me like a kid!"

Bruce's temper finally took over. "Then stop acting like one!" He shouted.

Robin took a startled step back.

His dad never yelled at him. When his dad was angry, he would get quieter, more withdrawn. Richard had thought that Bruce's silent anger was scarier than being yelled at. He had been wrong. Bruce looked just as shocked. Stepping back, he slowly slid down into his chair.

"This argument isn't just about Jason, is it?" Bruce asked slowly, his voice finally back under control.

Richard could only shake his head.

Bruce rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Go upstairs. Go to bed. We're both exhausted." Bruce's sentences were clipped, short and to the point, and Robin knew that meant that Bruce was suppressing his emotions. "Tomorrow we'll talk." Bruce reassured Dick before he could protest.

Bruce turned around to face the computers, leaving Richard to stare at his back and steam in anger.

"Fine."

Bruce could hear his son's feet stomp up the stone stairs to the manor. It was only when he heard the entrance slide shut, did he allow his head to fall into his hands.

Normally the cave's silence allowed him to think. Normally the darkness felt inviting. Normally, he was in complete control.

Normal, he found, had become unreliable.

* * *

Richard knew his life was weirder than most.

It had to be, considering who his family was.

His Mother? Amazon Warrior Princess. His Godfather/Uncle? Insanely powerful alien refugee. His Grandfather? Butler/Spy/Cook/Badass. His extended family? The most powerful group of superheroes on the planet, and their kids.

His Father? Dick could call him a lot of things right now, but normal was not one of them.

But this? It was too much.

He had a ten year old brother. And not a brother like Conner or Wally. Blood brother. Half-brother.

He couldn't wrap his mind around it.

Then there was the other thing.

His dad didn't trust him. His dad didn't tell him about his half-brother. And his dad wouldn't tell the truth, at least, not the full truth.

Dick curled up tighter on his perch on the manor roof. It was the highest point on the Wayne property, and it was just tall enough that he could see over the tall trees surrounding the house. The city lights twinkled back at him from miles away.

He had found this place when he was ten, and normally being this high from the ground would clear his head.

It wasn't really working.

Dick glared up at the clear early morning sky. _Shouldn't the sky be storming? It was always storming in Gotham. Or at least foggy._

Richard grumbled and threw a pebble off the roof. Usually he'd love a perfect day like this. He might have even dragged his dad out of bed to see the beautiful red and orange sunrise in front of him. ' _Today'_ he would say _'is gonna be a good day.'_

Richard snorted in amusement. So much for that logic.

"Master Dick?" a voice called, much closer than Richard was expecting. Dick whirled around and looked down, completely surprised by what he saw. Alfred was standing on the roof, barely ten feet below him.

"Alfred?" Richard asked, bewildered. Alfred usually made a point to never go on any rooftops. "How'd you get up here?"

"A good butler never reveals all his secrets, Master Dick." Alfred said, and the older man held up the thermos and teacups he had brought with him. "However, my old bones are too tired to climb all the way up to you, so if you wouldn't mind..."

Dick nodded and quickly shimmied down from where he was.

"There's a good lad." Alfred said, handing Dick one of the cups. "Now we can talk without yelling like barbarians. Shall we?" He asked, gesturing to a small ledge.

Dick was too stunned from acctually seeing Alfred on top of a building to protest, so the two moved to the ledge and sat down. Alfred sat crisscrossed, as proper as one could while on a rooftop, but Dick immediately brought his legs off the ledge and closer to his chest.

Alfred poured some of the contents of the thermos into Dick's cup. "It's a new blend of green tea. Do tell me if you like it."

Richard looked down and took a quick sip. "It's good." He croaked.

Alfred nodded, as if satisfied, and then looked out towards the sunrise. They stayed like that for a long time, sipping tea and enjoying the morning.

Finally, Alfred broke the silence. "Did you sleep at all last night?"

Richard shook his head.

Alfred took a sip of tea. "Then you and your father are much more similar than we think."

Dick looked over to the butler. "Did he send you?" It was a dirty, if not unexpected move by his father. No one could loose their temper at Alfred.

Alfred shook his head. "No, my dear boy. Nothing like that. I simply believe I am better suited to tell you what you want to know, and with far more tact than your father is capable of achieving."

"And why's that?" Richard asked, his hands tightening around his drink.

Alfred gave only the briefest of sighs before he answered. "Because, Richard, Bruce is still in pain."

Dick turned and stared at the older man. He couldn't remember a time when Alfred had acctually used their names without the proper title before them.

Alfred noticed Richard's sharpened attention, and turned to face his Grandson. "I will tell you what you want, but you must promise not to storm off to your father until you've heard what I've had to say."

"I promise." Richard said quietly, holding their eye contact.

Alfred paused for a moment, "Where should I begin?" He inquired.

"The beginning."

"Very well." Alfred said. He took a final sip of his tea before he placed it back down. "Master Bruce and Miss Selina Kyle were dating around the time you turned two. Naturally, It was secret, as neither of them are very public people." Alfred paused when he heard Dick snort. "Yes, quite amusing, Master Dick." he noted. "No one would think it, as their persona's are some of the most well known in their field."

"Did... Do they love each other?" Richard asked.

"I don't know, Master Dick, nor do I think they know, either." When Richard looked at him in confusion, Alfred elaborated. "Their relationship has always been..." The butler paused, searching for the right word.

"Complicated?" Richard offered.

"Complicated." Alfred agreed. "But more than that. They met at a very trying time in Master Bruce's life."

"You mean when Hippolyta gave me that blessing?" Richard asked.

"Indeed." Alfred said, clasping his hands in front of himself. "I assume Miss Diana has also told you how hard that time was for her and Master Bruce, yes?"

"Yeah. Mom said she wasn't allowed back in the manor for a while. It's why I live in DC half the time."

Alfred nodded, "I do believe, that the blessing the Queen gave you, and the ensuing argument between your parents, destroyed any chance they had for restarting a relationship."

Dick placed his tea next to Alfred's empty cup. "But they work together all the time." He said quietly.

"A romantic relationship, Master Dick."

"Oh." Dick noted softly.

"Chin up, Master Dick." Alfred said, placing a hand on the younger boy's shoulders. "We both know there are different kinds of love. But never doubt that your mother and father love you an extraordinary amount." Richard sniffed, and Alfred offered him a handkerchief. "Now, during that time, I cannot begin to explain the emotions Master Bruce, nor Miss Selina were experiencing. But there was something between them."

"How do you know?" Richard asked, glaring down at the shingles.

"Small things." Alfred stated. "Smiles on your fathers face when he would usually scowl, A slightly less obsessive crusade perhaps. However, it wasn't until I found Master Bruce's parent's wedding rings on his desk, did I understand how much Miss Selina had changed his life."

"What!" Dick sputtered, finally uncurling from his position. "They were... did you-"

"No. Master Dick." Alfred soothed. "The rings were back in their place the next day. But it opened my eyes to the possibility, and I paid more attention."

"Dad said he knew Selina was pregnant." Richard stated. "Did you know too?"

"Indeed." Alfred took another sip of his tea. "Master Bruce told me as soon as he knew."

Dick looked at Alfred out of the corner of his eye. "How'd that go over?"

"Oh, I was furious." Alfred shook his head. "But your father was so excited, I couldn't be for long." The older man's lip twitched upward. "In fact, you were excited as well."

Richard jolted "What?" he asked, incredulously.

"Oh yes, Master Dick, you were much too young to remember, or understand exactly what was happening, but when Miss Selina moved into the manor, you would only ever play with her."

The younger boy had gone still. "What- Seriously?"

"Indeed."

Richard blinked. "Whoa... I-I don't even remember-"

"If I may, you were two. No one remembers what happened when they were that age."

"Yeah, I guess." Dick said, turning his gaze down to his hands. "So, then what? Jason's born and Dad just-"

Alfred cut him off. "No, It's a fair deal more complicated than that."

"Dad said the same thing." Richard huffed.

Alfred looked over the trees and to the quickly rising sun. "Miss Selina is the most independent and free willed creature I have ever met, and being stuck in this house for too many months started to get to her. Because of this, a few weeks before Miss Selina was due, she went back to visit her apartment and feed her cats." Alfred placed his tea down next to Dick's. "Had Master Bruce or I thought that there was any danger, we wouldn't have allowed her to go."

"What happened?" Richard asked, holding his breath.

"Unbeknownst to us, someone had discovered the location of her apartment, and had been staking it out. Needles to say, they were not friendly." Alfred exhaled and rubbed his chin. "I had no doubt they planned to kill her, but they saw her state, and decided to kidnap her instead."

Dick had stilled, his entire focus on the butler.

"Batman saved her as soon as he could." Alfred continued. "But the stress and activity of that night caused Miss Kyle to go into early labor." Alfred kept his gaze steady on the horizon. "Miss Selina survived, obviously. But... the baby was not so lucky."

Richard paled and his hands dropped to his side. "A... a stillborn baby?"

When he nodded, Alfred looked so much older than he was. "Loosing a child like that... Both Master Bruce and Miss Selina blamed themselves. The weeks after, neither could even look each other in they eye. They drifted apart. Miss Selina moved out of the manor as soon as she could. Your father locked himself in the cave for days at a time."

"But... Jason's alive." Richard said slowly, not fully processing what he was hearing.

Alfred allowed himself to give a slight sigh. "Your father has a few theories. The most obvious was that Miss Selina's kidnapping was more than a crime of coincidence." The butler took a breath to keep his voice even. "Master Bruce believes that at some point during her capture, Miss Selina was injected with a drug that induced the early labor, as well as cause the baby... Jason- to look... to appear as he did."

"And Dad thinks... What? that someone switched Jason out with a body double? One that wasn't..." Richard's voice trailed off.

"In the world we live in, is that really so unlikely?" Alfred asked, redirecting his question. "Master Bruce is just as desperate for answers as you are."

Richard stared down into his hands. "So... Dad really didn't know?"

"He did not, Master Dick. Until last night, Master Bruce thought you were his only living son."

"Oh." Dick breathed.

Richard looked up and out towards the city, and Alfred followed his gaze. The sun had risen fully now, and they could see Gotham starting to wake up.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to say." Richard said, his voice much thicker than usual. "What am I supposed to do?" he asked desperately.

Alfred picked up the tea beside them. "That is entirely up to you, Master Dick. But whatever it is, know you will not have to do it alone."

This was too much for the Boy Wonder, and he suddenly turned and embraced the older man. Alfred didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around his youngest charge. They both ignored the wetness in their eyes.

A few moments later, they untangled, and Dick messily wiped at his face. "I- I'm gonna go talk to mom. I can't keep this from her."

Alfred nodded, and offered Richard yet another handkerchief. "Good. This family keeps far too many secrets as it is."

"Dad won't like it."

Alfred's eyes hardened, "He doesn't have to like it." He stated.

Richard nodded wearily and stood up. "I'd better go then." As Alfred stood up next to him, Richard stopped again. "Thank you, Alfred. Me and Dad would be completely lost without you."

The butler waved his hand. "Think nothing of it, sir. I'm doing my duty."

"As a butler?" Richard asked, smirking. "We need to raise your salary, by like, a billion more dollars."

"Not as a butler," Alfred stated, his lip also twitching upward. "I am simply looking out for my family."

Dick's normal smile returned to his face, perhaps a little shakier, but Alfred thought it was still more blinding then the sun. "It's what family members do." The boy said.

"Related by blood or not." Alfred nodded. "You'd best remember that, Master Richard."

Richard nodded seriously. "Don't worry Alfred, I will."

And then the boy dissapeared from Alfred's view, leaping down to ledge of his bedroom window. The butler was left alone on the rooftop of Wayne Manor, the sun still rising behind him, and two empty cups of tea in his hand.

"Good lad." Alfred said softly, allowing himself a small smile. Richard had a bigger and better heart than any of them. Alfred knew it would take time, but Richard would eventually accept Jason as family. All they had to do was find him.

 _And that,_ Alfred mused _, is a great deal more complicated._

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated!**


	18. Fighting words

_**/"Translated from Greek"/**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

* * *

Diana could tell something was wrong the moment her son walked through her door.

She knew because he had used the door this time, instead of the window or the balcony.

Diana readjusted her gaze on her son. There were bags underneath his eyes that was not from fatigue, and his hands had run through his hair so much it seemed as if the laws of gravity no longer applied to it. Richard was stressed, she could tell that much. But that was not what worried her.

When Dick had appeared in her apartment, his feet had been dragging.

For any other child, it might have been normal, but not her son.

Her son was always moving. There wasn't a time she could remember when he had been fully conscious and fully still in the same moment. Richard was always trying to get rid of his excess energy. Tapping feet, random flips, that was the normal for her son. He would never drag his feet unless something was seriously wrong.

So, as soon as she saw him and his dragging feet, she had sprung out of her chair and embraced him in the biggest hug she could give him. Richard had returned the embrace immediately, burring himself into her side, and they stayed like that for an immeasurable amount of time. Dick didn't offer an explanation, and Diana didn't press. The silence seemed to be exactly what Richard needed, and he soon relaxed fully into her arms.

When she could tell he was ready, she pulled away and cupped his face in her hands. / _"Do you want to go downstairs?"/_ She asked in Greek, knowing that the language was always a comfort to her son. Whenever they were alone together they would switch between English and Amazonian Greek. She knew Richard liked it, that it made him feel more connected to his heritage, because no one in man's world spoke it but them.

He nodded, so she placed her arm over his shoulder and guided him down to the secret training room. Diana knew enough about her son not to press for answers. When he was ready, he would explain what was wrong.

They trained pretending that nothing was amiss. Diana tried to fill the silence with small talk, asking how school was, how Barbara and Wally were, what the Team's last mission was. Dick responded with the obligatory replies, sticking to the bare minimum of what he could say, and then focusing harder on the sparring session.

It wasn't until they were sweaty and tired, did Dick say anything, and it had been the very last thing Diana had thought she would hear.

 _/"I have a brother."/_

Seeing the incredulous look on his mom's face, he quickly corrected himself in English. "Half Brother."

Diana blinked for a moment, and then sunk down on the bench next to her son. "Tell me everything."

So he did. Every part of the story spilled out of his mouth like a broken dam. He couldn't stop, and his mom never asked him to. He told her about Catwoman showing up in the cave, the mission to track down the kidnapped kids, finding one was missing, analyzing the blood on the glass, his argument with his father, and his discussion with Alfred.

"I don't know what to think." Richard pleaded, looking to his mother after the story had been finished. "I want to be angry- I am angry... But, I just don't... I just feel confused. And I don't know why."

Diana brushed his hair away from his desperate eyes, "You're hurt. It's something we all feel."

Dick looked up at her and seemed to struggle to find the right words, but once he started he couldn't seem to stop. _"_ I...I had to tell you. I didn't tell dad that I was coming here, but I knew if i asked he wouldn't let me tell you, and I can't do that! We keep so many secrets and tell so many lies already! I didn't want to lie to you too! I didn't want you to be more angry at Dad!" He didn't know when his voice had risen, but he caught himself before he collapsed into hysterics. He continued with a much steadier voice. "So... um I'm here." He clenched his hands together so tight that his knuckles turned white. "Are you angry?"

Diana sighed and fell back further into her seat, opening her arms again for her son to come closer. She contemplated her answer for a few moments, knowing that anything she did would influence how her son reacted to this. "No, sweetheart," she reassured him as he curled closer to her side. "You have done nothing to make me angry."

"But Dad?" He mumbled.

Diana became silent, and Dick tensed in anticipation for her verdict. He knew that once his mother had made up her mind about a problem, her position would not change. It was a trait they shared, actually.

When his mother finally spoke, her words were deliberate. "My emotions are complicated, but I am not angry."

Diana's reassurance, however, did not comfort her son. "How could you not be?" Richard croaked. "I'm _so_ angry. I'm angry at Selina. I'm angry at Dad. Heck, I'm even angry at Jason, and I haven't met him yet!"

Diana ran her fingers through her son's tangled locks. "I understand. I do."

"Then why _aren't_ you angry?" He asked.

His Mother sighed again, looking exhausted even though it was the middle of the day. "Long or short answer?" She asked.

"The one that makes the most sense." Richard demanded.

Diana looked up at the ceiling and paused to gather her thoughts. "Make no mistake," she began. "I am hurt, but I forfeited my right to your father's heart long ago."

Richard's fist clenched around the hem of his shorts. "Because of me." He mumbled, looking down at the floor.

Suddenly, his mother was kneeling on the floor in front of him, cupping his face in her hands and forcing him to look her directly in the eyes. / _"And I don't regret it for a second."/_ She took one hand off his cheek to place it onto his shoulder. /" _I would give up anything for you, so would your father, and so would Clark."/_

 _/"But you don't love Dad anymore?"/_ Richard asked.

 _/"Not as I used to, little one."/_ She raised his chin with her finger when he looked away. _/"The love I have for Bruce has never gone away, but that love has evolved into something better, something stronger. The love that your father and I share is one of respect, trust, and cooperation. I love him now like I love Clark, a brother who I would proudly fight any battle with."/_

 _/"And that's better?"/_

 _/"Not better, just different."/_

This made her son pause. She could see him possessing everything she had said, analyzing it in order to find the answers he needed. She stayed next to him as he clenched and unclenched his fists, his eyes betraying the fact that his mind was millions of miles away.

Once he had returned to the present, he turned to his mother for one final question. _/"So, love evolves? It won't just... fade?"/_

 _/"Your father's love for you will never fade,"/_ She answered, knowing what he was really asking. _/"When he finds Jason, his love will evolve to include both of you."/_

Richard scrunched up his face, and she couldn't tell if it was a pout or a scowl. "And if I hate him?"

"Do not judge Jason before you have met." Diana said. "Who knows, you may love him. But that is not what is troubling you so much, is it?" Diana asked, when Dick turned away.

 _/"Dad lied to me."/_ He mumbled _/"He's done it before, too. For the mission. But... this hurts more."/_

Diana sat back and studied her son. _/"We share the same desire for truth. And when that is hidden by people close to us, it burns in our stomach and our heart until it eats us from the inside out. It is only when you can forgive, and see past the lie, can either of us move on."/_

"But I don't see why he didn't just tell me!" Richard blurted out.

"He did it to protect you, little one." She said kindly. "That much is clear. Every decision he has made has been to protect you. He has asked you to lie about your heritage for your protection from the monsters we face. He has trained and taught you to protect you from anything he cannot protect you from. And he has lied to you, because in his heart, it was the only way to protect you."

Richard's mouth had pressed together into a thin line, and he paused for a moment before standing up. "Do you do the same thing?"

Diana nodded. "I have not lied to you Richard, but yes, everything I do is to protect you."

"But with this... whole situation, what was Dad protecting me from?" Dick asked.

Diana smiled. "The one thing that your father has never managed to master. Emotions."

Dick barked out a surprised laugh, and her smile widened when she saw some of his former character return. "Are you still angry?" She asked.

Dick shook his head. "No... I'm still hurt. But... no."

"Good." Diana said, and pulled her child into her arms for what felt like their hundredth hug that night. She knew her son was more mature than people double his age, but there were times she forgot, and his quick acceptance of the situation reminded her just how thoughtful he was.

 _/"I love you so much, little bird."/_ She murmured into his ear. _/"Your heart never ceases to amaze me."/_

 _/"I love you too mom."/_ Richard mumbled into her shoulder. _/"Thanks for listening."/_

"Of course, it's what moms do." She said, pulling away slowly and ruffling his perpetually messy hair. "Now, whats do you want to do? You can always stay here until they find him."

Richard smiled weakly, but shook his head. "No. I'm not running away from this."

Diana smiled with pride and placed a hand on his shoulder. _/"Then go get him"/_

* * *

A week later, Robin wished he had stayed with his mom.

He and his father had made no progress. None. Less than zero.

And it was entirely Jason's fault.

The kid was too good at covering his tracks, and somehow managed to stay ten steps ahead of them. Neither Batman nor Robin had caught a glimpse of him.

Of course, it didn't help that they weren't the only ones looking for Jason.

The kidnappers and human traffickers that Batman and Robin had not yet apprehended were still searching for the boy, hoping to salvage a portion of their deal. Police were also on the search, asking anyone on the street if they had seen a young, black haired boy wandering by.

And of course, because it was a vague enough description, and because it was Gotham, and because the universe hated him, the rumor that the police were hunting down Robin had begun.

Dick sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. These stupid rumors always got in the way of the actual work. It was now nearly impossible to sort through all the information the GCPD got, because so many people were now calling the station to either reprimand or compliment the officers on the 'new way they treat vigilantes.'

With the GCPD absolutely no help, and the kidnappers keeping Jason extra cautious, Batman and Robin had had very little success tracking him down. They only had the word of a few junkies who had sworn they saw the kid in Park Row.

So now they were here, staking out the worst parts of town, hoping to find a boy who had managed to evade everyone for a week.

Robin studied his surrounding one more time. He was perched on the lowest parts of a fire escape, tucked into the shadows of the alley. The neon signs across the street made the night glow in a violent and mechanical way, but it gave him a perfect view of the shabby buildings in front of him. It was one of the busiest crossroads in Park Row, and if Jason had to get anywhere, odds were that he'd come through here eventually.

However, Robin was getting bored. He had been here for hours, while Batman had been moving throughout the area on a patrol route that was meant to flush the kid in Robin's direction.

"You're looking in all the wrong places." A sudden voice shocked Robin out of his boredom.

Looking down to the alley below him, he saw an old lady looking right back up. How she saw him, much less snuck up on him was a complete mystery to Dick, as she didn't look like she could see as far as her hands. Her graying hair was thick and tangled, but it seemed like an attempt had been made to tame it, and messy braids framed her face. Her arms were covered in bracelets, and Robin was surprised she could stand as straight as she did with the weight of her many necklaces.

"Well come on down here, boy, or don't you want to hear what I have to say?" She asked.

Robin blinked owlishly for a second, before realizing what she had asked. She didn't look like that much of a threat, and even if she was dangerous, Dick was pretty sure he could take her. "Uh... Yeah ok." Robin mumbled, and he quickly flipped down to her level.

"You're looking for something, aren't ya, boy?" The lady asked, and now that Robin was closer he realized she was much older than he had first assumed. She looked closer to eighty rather than the spry fifty he had thought. Richard was instantly worried. People this old shouldn't be out in Gotham this late, and especially not in the seediest parts of town.

"Ma'am, you shouldn't be out this late," He said, disregarding what she said so that he could get her help. "Do you have somewhere to stay the night? If not that's ok, there's a shelter-" She cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"Oh, no, you are sweet hon, but no i'm fine. You're the one who needs help."

For the second time that night, Robin could only blink at her. "What are you talking about? You could die out here! Let's get you inside and-

Her arms had a slight tremble, but her grip was strong when she grabbed his wrist. "You're looking for that boy, yes? The one the entire city is looking for?"

Robin snapped to attention, pausing his attempts to guide the woman somewhere safer. "Yes." He said, deciding that the most straightforward answer would probably be best in this situation. "He's in danger, and Batman and I are trying to help him before something worse happens."

"And you're going to help him?" She asked, her grip tightening so much that Robin was almost impressed.

"I am. I'm a hero, it's what we do." He said seriously, his lenses meeting her eyes so that she knew he wasn't joking.

She seemed pleased with his answer, and she released his arm from her bony grip. "I know where he is." She stated finally. "But you have to be quick if you want to find him."

Dick jumped back from the old lady. "What? Where? Wait no- How do you know where he is?"

The woman smiled, "I gave the poor boy a place to stay last night. But I just know he won't be able to hide forever, the dear, he already looked dead on his feet."

"Where is he now?" Robin asked, and he couldn't help but let a little of his desperation seep into his voice. This was the only lead they had on Jason, if they couldn't find him soon, he could be lost forever.

"Down this alleyway, up three blocks on the left, then two more blocks to your right." The woman said quickly, "But he won't be there long."

"Thank you!" Robin exclaimed, pulling out his grappling hook and preparing to race across the rooftops. However, he paused before he took off, turning back towards the old lady. "What's your name?" he asked, "Maybe Batman and I can help you too, when you need it. A repayment of sorts."

The woman shook her head, "Oh, no sweetie, my name is Moira, but don't go out of your way to help me along. I don't want to be a bother to you hero-types anymore."

Robin smiled, because this was the type of person he and his father fought to protect, "Trust me, Moira, you won't be a bother."

And suddenly Robin was gone, his grapple gun propelling him up to the rooftops in an instant.

Robin sprinted as fast as he could, jumping over vents and leaping across buildings. He probably should have called Batman right away, but it would have slowed his race across the rooftops, and he couldn't afford that. He would call his father after, they had to find Jason now. So Robin ran.

It wasn't until he was nearly to where Moira had directed him, did Robin realize what else was there. However, as he rounded the final corner, he was quickly reminded when he nearly ran into the side of the Batmobile.

He had been going recklessly fast, and he had no time to stop, so Robin did the next best thing, and flipped over the multimillion dollar car. Unfortunately, his landing was much rougher than he had planned, as a figure that had been crouching beside the vehicle suddenly stood up.

"What the-!" "Holy shit!" Two voices exclaimed, both completely taken by surprise.

Robin and the other person tumbled to the floor, fueled by Robin's momentum.

As Dick pulled himself up to his feet, the kid he had unwittingly tackled started spewing curses from the ground.

"Ow! What the fuck man! This is my take!" The kid said, angrily brushing himself off. "If you think you can just-" The kid's voice trailed off as he looked up and saw his assailant.

"What the Heck?" Robin exclaimed, completely bewildered. The boy scrambled to his feet, picking up the tire iron he had dropped and brandishing it like a sword. Slightly confused by the weapon, Robin looked back at the car. "Oh you have got to be kidding me." Dick deadpanned.

Three of the Batmobile's wheels were off, and the fourth looked like almost nothing was left to keep it in place.

Dick tried to contain his laughter. He really did.

"St-stoppit!" The kid yelled, cutting off Robins cackle. The kid looked ready to bolt, but Robin was blocking the only viable exit to the alley. "It's because of you guys that I've lost my stuff! This is justice!"

Robin's laughter died quickly then. "Jason?" He inquired.

The kid nearly dropped his weapon in shock, and his mouth opened like he was trying to form words, but only a choked noise came out. He looked around at the nearly wheeless car, the guilty tire iron in his hand and the sidekick standing in front of him.

"Fuck." The kid finally managed to say.

"Understatement of the year." Dick muttered, bringing his hand up to his ear. Jason tensed, preparing for a fight, But Robin just tapped his comm. "Hey Batman, you'll never guess who I just found."

Jason brought his fists up, and snarled at the older boy. "If you think I'll just go with ya, you're even dumber than you look."

Dick smirked, and promptly ignored his father's voice in his ear telling him not to engage. "Oh, so we're doing this the hard way?" he said, adjusting his gloves slightly.

"You bet your ass we are." Jason snarked, getting into a fighting stance.

And Dick couldn't help but jump into a fighting position as well, adrenaline pumping through his veins. Sure, he wasn't angry at Jason, and there was technically no reason to fight. Dick could try and contain the kid until his dad showed up. But Dick didn't want to. This was much more fun.

"Your funeral." Richard said, nonchalantly.

Fighting, and insults, obviously the best way to start a family.

* * *

 **So... I'm back! Yay!**

 **Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
